Mi cautivo favorito
by gold77
Summary: El día de su boda, el joven millonario, Inuyasha Taisho, es secuestrado por una banda de 5 mujeres muy audaces que pedirán una suma considerable para salvarse, pero la líder de la banda no contaba enamorarse de su apuesto cautivo. cap.24 epílogo IxK
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 : **Quienes son ellas?.

Era un día lluvioso en el centro de pleno Nueva York, allí en el gran centro de Manhattan, un grupo de 5 ladrones, acababa de perpetrar el robo del siglo, burlando la seguridad del banco y actuando con suma astucia y rapidez.

Cada uno de ellos, llevaba un bolso con un millón de dólares en cada uno, la policía, se mostraba impotente ante esta temible banda que tiene en vilo a toda la justicia neoyorquina. Iban fuertemente armados con ametralladoras MP5, granadas y armas calibre 9mm, además iban encapuchados y cubrían sus ojos con lentes oscuros y siempre vestían uniformes negros y ajustados, lo que permitía deducir que no se trataba de hombres, ya que, y pese a llevar chalecos antibalas, dejaban ver claramente que se trataba de mujeres por lo robusto de sus pechos y la clara evidencia que se denotaba en ello.

Esta banda de ladronas, al final de cuentas, era una de las mejores y bien organizadas y era muy evidente por su forma de actuar y sincronización, ya que siempre lograban llevar a cabo su robo antes de que actuara la policía o llegara al sitio del delito. Siempre montaban en un BMW 325 deportivo de color rojo, pero siempre lo disfrazaban con otra pintura o cambiándole la matricula, lo que desorientaba siempre a toda la ley.

- Si que hicimos un buen botín- Dijo una de las chicas de pelo castaño largo.

- En efecto y como siempre los tontos de azul, quedan como lentejas-. Rió la pelinegra que iba al volante del hermoso auto deportivo.

La líder de esta banda de astutas ladronas, era Kagome Higurashi, una hermosa chica de 20 años de edad, de largo pelo azabache negro con brillos liso y ondulado al final, ojos marrones y una sensual y perfecta figura corporal con buenas proporciones y curvas. Ella se dedicó a este oficio del delito, desde que se asoció con una mujer, que quería venganza contra su ex jefe y las contrató para eliminarlo y hacerle la vida imposible y casualmente, el banco que acababan de robar, era una de sus grandes firmas, sin embargo y detrás de todo esto, se escondía una triste realidad.

La chica castaña, es Sango Otonashi, otra hermosa mujer de la misma edad de Kagome y al igual que ella es de hermoso cuerpo con perfectas curvas. Su pelo como se dijo era largo y de color castaño al igual que sus ojos y siempre lo lleva recogido de atrás en una diminuta coleta al final de su pelo. Ella es la segunda al mando de la banda.

Mientras se cambiaban de ropas, Eri, otra de las integrantes de la banda, miró un diario que alguien había abandonado y leyó una noticia que le dio una idea para decírsela a su amiga y líder de la pandilla. Eri tiene el mismo color de pelo de Kagome, excepto que hasta casi el comienzo de sus hombros, el mismo color de ojos y la misma figura corporal y hermosa, ah y también la misma edad que todas las integrantes.

- Oigan, miren esta noticia. Creo que será lo que andamos buscando-. Dijo Eri recogiendo el diario del suelo.

- Déjame ver-. Inquirió Kagome.

La pelinegra, tomó el diario que le dio su amiga y leyó la noticia que en efecto las sacarán de apuros. La noticia decía que el joven heredero y multimillonario hijo de la familia Taisho, contraerá matrimonio en Miami con una famosa modelo y se llevará a cabo el día de mañana por la noche.

El joven en cuestión es Inuyasha Taisho, hijo menor de la adinerada y prestigiosa familia Taisho, cuyo padre es dueño de grandes empresas publicitarias y su madre de grandes tiendas de moda. Este muchacho, es de largo pelo blanco plateado y un extraño color de ojos, dorados. Es alto y de buen físico fornido y desarrollado, tiene 22 años. Contraerá matrimonio, con la exitosa modelo Kikyo Héller.

- Será perfecto, Eri. Buen punto, mañana secuestraremos a este chico y exigiremos una considerable suma por el y quizá hasta podamos salir de esta-. Dijo Kagome arrugando el diario con furia incontenida.

- Si, pero...¿Cómo lo haremos?, de seguro estará muy bien custodiado-. Fomentó preocupada Yuka.

- No te preocupes por ello, esta noche, planearemos bien el secuestro y te aseguro que lo atraparemos como a un pajarillo- Rió Kagome confiadamente.

En eso, Kagome y su banda de amigas, subieron a su deportivo BMW 325 y partieron a su base, pero al salir, una patrulla interceptó el auto y las obligó a detenerse.

- Ayumi, encárgate de esos idiotas- Ordenó Sango.

- Como ordenes, amiga-. Obedeció la pelinegra de pelo enrulado y largo.

Kagome detuvo el auto y la patrulla detrás de ella. Ayumi bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia el capót del auto y se detuvo allí. Los oficiales bajaron de su blanco auto y observaron la esbelta figura de la morena y en su corta minifalda, que dejaba ver sus preciosas piernas.

- ¿Algún problema?-. Preguntó la pelinegra con sonrisa burlona.

- Si, abre el capót del auto- Ordenó uno de los policías.

Ayumi, sacó las llaves de adentro de su cartera y abrió el baúl del auto y en el había 5 bolsos que coincidían con los descriptos en aquel robo al banco.

- Abre uno de esos bolsos-. Ordenó tajante el policía.

Ayumi abrió uno de los bolsos y los policías vieron que solo eran prendas íntimas de mujer, se sonrojaron un poco y carraspearon medio vergonzosos.

- Sabía que ustedes los policías eran medio pervertidos, pero no para querer ver lencería femenina ni mirarme tanto tiempo las piernas-. Dijo Ayumi con sonrisa desdeña.

Ante la réplica de Ayumi, los oficiales, subieron a su auto y se fueron y la triunfante chica, subió al suyo, ante la sonrisa complaciente de sus amigas.

- Estuviste genial, esos idiotas, quedaron como chorlitos-. Rió Eri.

- Pues claro, no iba a dejar que vieran nuestro botín-. Respondió Ayumi sonriente.

- Fue una buena idea la tuya, Eri. Disfrazar el dinero con lencería-. Dijo Kagome feliz.

- Lo hago por nuestro futuro y nuestro bien, si todo sale como lo planeamos, la cosa se hará más sencilla de lo que creía-. Respondió Ayumi.

Kagome asintió sonriente y arrancó u auto para dirigirse a la lujosa casa que comparten y allí planear el secuestro de Inuyasha que será su más grande golpe.

Llegada la noche, Eri cocinaba algo delicioso, mientras Kagome planificaba el secuestro y lo comentaba con sus amigas, que estaban viendo la televisión muy tranquilas y reconfortadas, cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono y Sango atendió. Una voz masculina se escuchó detrás del auricular del teléfono, era fría y maliciosa.

- Espero que pronto, tengan ese dinero si quieren lo que buscan-. Dijo la voz masculina riendo maliciosamente.

- Por supuesto que lo tenemos, calaña mal nacida. Además para el próximo golpe, actuaremos solas y será mejor que nos dejes tranquilas-. Gruñó la castaña furiosa.

- Si hago eso, perderé a mis cajeras de dinero. Además no creo que estés en condiciones de hablarme así o ya sabrás que les espera-. Rió malicioso el sujeto del otro lado del teléfono.- Ah!, me olvidaba. Dile a tu jefa, que no se olvide que traicionarme, puede ser muy doloroso-. Rió a esto último y cortó la llamada.

- Grrr!!!, no soporto a este tipo!!!-. Rugió Sango iracunda arrojando el inalámbrico contra el sofá.

- ¿Quién era?-. Preguntó Kagome saliendo de la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Sango.

- Era ese tipo, me tiene harta con sus amenazas-. Espetó Sango agitada y colérica.

En eso, Eri, salió de la cocina, secándose las manos en su delantal de cocina, ya que ella también se alarmó por los gritos sulfurado de Sango que se calmó ante la parcimonia de Kagome que trató de calmar las agitadas aguas.

- Tranquila, Sango, este tipo tiene los minutos contados, una vez que secuestremos a ese Inuyasha y cobremos el rescate, iremos a verlo y lo dejaremos como coladera-. Masculló Kagome apretando su puño con vehemencia.

- ¿Y que pasa si se oponen a pagar rescate y deciden tirarnos a toda la policía encima?-. Preguntó Eri con preocupación.

- En ese caso, será un verdadero desperdicio, pero te juro que sabrán con quienes se metieron y si no funciona con hacerle perder su virginidad, pues, tendremos que mandarlo al cielo y planear otro secuestro-. Respondió la líder sin preocupación.

- Me gusta como suena eso-. Rió Eri gustosa.

Las cinco chicas sonrieron y celebraron su decisión y hasta un delicioso olor a tallarines con salsa tuco, les abrió el apetito y otro motivo para celebrar lo que de seguro será el gran golpe de su vida y hasta podrán saldar viejas deudas incluso eso signifique sacrificios o no.

Más tarde, Kagome explicó su plan ya que lograron obtener datos de cómo será la custodia del casamiento de Inuyasha y eso les permitirá actuar con más libertad y sin cometer errores, ya que nunca los habían cometido y por eso han sido la banda de ladronas más difíciles de capturar en la historia y al parecer todo está de su lado por el momento.

- Esto será todo un reto, la verdad es que nos jugamos el pellejo con este secuestro-. Susurró Eri.

- Así es, pero ten en cuenta que esto es salvar nuestros pellejos y hasta poder deshacernos de esa maldita basura que nos acosa siempre-. Dijo Sango apretando sus dientes.

- Chicas, entiendo la preocupación de todas, pero si este plan nos sale bien, no solo nos ganaremos una buena suma, si no que nos ganaremos el respeto que nos merecemos todas nosotras y podremos retirarnos con honores-. Dijo Kagome alentando a sus amigas.

Las palabras de Kagome las dejaron más tranquilas, mañana temprano, tendrán mucho trabajo que hacer, las espera un largo y cansador plan que ellas han organizado y esperan les de éxito aunque solo sea planeado por unas horas, pero fue suficiente para tener todo listo y preparado, lo que será una fiesta feliz, será una pesadilla para uno y otros y alegría para otras.

Un casamiento, una fiesta, un secuestro y una pesadilla que puede ser la supuesta salvación de un grupo de mujeres de las que nadie sabe que pretenderán.

Continuará.

Hola a todos:

He de aquí un nuevo fic, espero que les guste a todos, he cambiado la forma de diálogos, pero no la buena onda que le pongo para que sea del agrado de todos, bueno espero sus reviews.

Quienes serán esas chica que planean tal secuestro, lo concretarán??? Podrán secuestra al novio y renacer amor??? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo y en los restantes. Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico 2008)


	2. Planeamiento y Secuestro

**Capitulo 2 : **Planeamiento y secuestro.

A la mañana siguiente, Sango y Eri, se levantaron y se vistieron, ya que a las 5 les encanta dormir totalmente desnudas y sin nada encima, haga la temperatura que haga, pero como en esa ocasión hacía mucho calor y era verano, se disfrutaba más a pleno. Se disponían a preparar el desayuno.

Eri se puso unos pantalones negros medio ajustados y de largas botamangas medio holgadas, se puso una blusa de manga corta de color rojo, que dejaba ver su vientre y unas botas de montar de taco mediano bajo las botamangas de sus pantalones. Se puso su típica cinta en el costado de su cabeza, se maquilló y salió a la cocina.

Sango ya estaba allí, se vistió con una minifalda de color blanco tiza, una blusa de tirantes finos de color rosa y sandalias de taco alto de color negro que dejaba sus dedos al descubierto, se recogió su pelo en una pequeña coleta muy baja y también se había maquillado.

- Hoy será nuestro gran día-. Sonrió la pelinegra.

- Así es, solo espero no haya ningún contratiempo-. Suspiró sango animada.

- Relájate, nada saldrá mal. Kagome planeó todo muy bien-. Dijo Eri entusiasmada.

Al rato, Kagome se levantó y fue a la cocina, estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros igual a los de Eri, se puso una musculosa femenina de seda de color blanco y una camisa de color rojo sin abrochar. Al igual que Eri se calzó unas botas de color negra de montar de taco mediano bajo las botamangas de sus pantalones, se dejó su pelo suelto y sus movimientos lo hacían parecer seda que de mecía al viento, estaba muy bien maquillada.

Tras de ella, llegaron Ayumi y Yuka y así las 5 se prepararon a tomar un delicioso desayuno preparado por Eri y Sango y Kagome volvió a hablar de su plan del secuestro y les hizo una y mil veces repetir sus instrucciones y todas las respondían tal cual su líder les había enseñado y explicado. Eso hizo sentir muy orgullosa a Kagome.

Kagome untaba mantequilla y jalea de cerezas en su tostada – Perfecto, ya que todas han aprendido bien lo que deben de hacer, partiremos este mismo mediodía hacia Miami. Ya que no podemos perder un segundo más, tenemos una doble misión que cumplir-. Comentó.

- No te preocupes, te aseguro que esto será como sacarle un chupetín a un niño-. Afirmó Yuka.

- En efecto, nada puede privarnos de esta venganza-. Reafirmó Ayumi.

- Así es, ese asqueroso, va a pagarlo todo y esto es lo que estábamos esperando-. Aseguró Kagome sonriendo con rabia.

- Despreocúpate, pero,... ¿En serio le daremos todo el dinero que exijamos por el rescate a ese imbécil?-. Preguntó Eri, bebiendo un poco de su jugo de naranja.

- Claro que no, será solo un breve préstamo, una vez que lo liquidemos, nos quedaremos con esa jugosa suma y cumpliré la misión principal-. Afirmó Kagome con ira.

Las 4 amigas de Kagome, entendieron claramente el mensaje y apoyaron su decisión, será la misión más difícil de todas las que tuvieron pero confían ampliamente en todas sus habilidades.

Llegado el mediodía, Kagome y sus 5 amigas, subieron al avión privado que habían alquilado, el auto de Kagome, ya había sido llevado a su destino y aguardaba a su dueña en el aeropuerto de Miami listo para la gran misión. El avión, despegó sin problemas y las chicas no tuvieron problemas para embarcar sus bolsos con sus armas y los trajes que usarán para el secuestro.

Horas más tarde y ya en Miami, Kagome y sus amigas desembarcaron en un aeropuerto privado y allí se subieron a su BMW 325 deportivo y partieron a su misión y cada iba bajando en el lugar que le correspondía. Cumplido todo esto, Kagome y Eri ya se encontraban frente a la enorme casa de los Taisho, en donde todo era alegría por la boda de su hijo sin saber que son espiados por una banda de ladronas muy profesionales y que rara vez fallan en su misión.

- Creo que se están divirtiendo mucho en esa casa-. Dijo Eri con burla.

- Pronto se les acabará, diles a Sango y a Ayumi que pueden entrar en acción con el delivery-. Ordenó Kagome sonriendo diabólicamente.

- Enseguida-. Obedeció Eri.

Antes de espiar a los Taisho, Yuka, había interceptado una llamada solicitando un delivery de una gran comida a modo de celebración por la boda de su hijo menor y no pudo ser más perfecto, ya que ese era parte de uno de sus planes y el primer paso salió a la perfección.

- Confío en que hayan hecho bien su trabajo-. Susurró Eri.

- Claro que si, Eri. Sango nunca falla cuando se trata de apretar el gatillo-. Dijo Kagome sonriente.

La furgoneta se detuvo en el portón de la enorme mansión Taisho, allí 3 custodios vestidos con trajes negros y fuertemente armados pidieron los papeles y revisaron la mercadería y comprobaron que todo esté bien y no haya complicaciones. Ayumi estacionó la furgoneta en la enorme entrada a la casa y junto a Sango, descendieron de ella y descargaron las bandejas llenas de deliciosas comidas que solicitaron la familia Taisho. Sango y Ayumi, lucían unos uniformes similares a los de mucamas, con delantales blancos y sandalias de taco negro y unos pañuelos atados a sus cabezas. Desde sus relojes, Sango y Ayumi filmaba todo sin levantar la más mínima sospecha de su plan.

- Ese debe de ser el novio-. Susurró Ayumi al oído de Sango.

- Si es el, pero no hables nada o sospecharán-. Le respondió Sango en voz muy baja.

Era fácil reconocer a Inuyasha, puesto que Kagome ya había recibido una foto de el, aparte de la de los periódicos lo que facilitó su tarea de reconocerlo. Una vez que las chicas, dejaron las charolas de plata con toda la comida, se retiraron con el dinero, abordaron la furgoneta y se marcharon a presentar su reporte.

- Bien, informa, Sango-. Ordenó Kagome.

- La casa está perfectamente custodiada, tienen detectores de metales y el suelo tiene censores al calor humano, se activa de noche y no habrá menos de 50 guardias en toda la casa y armados-. Concluyó la castaña su reporte.

- Sin contar el sistema de cohetes antiaéreos que tienen oculto bajo tierra-. Concluyó Ayumi.

- Será más difícil de lo que creíamos-. Se lamentó Eri.

- Tal vez, pero si nos damos por vencidas nuestra reputación se irá a la basura, además no nos vamos a rendir con tanta facilidad-. Farfulló Kagome con molestia.

Las palabras de Kagome, dejaron sin habla a sus amigas, pero algo más llamó su atención, excepto a Sango que sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

- Creo que ya es hora de traer a nuestra arma maestra-. Comentó sonriendo fríamente. – Recogeremos a Yuka y comenzaremos la operación "cacería",-. Concluyó arrancando el auto.

- Kagome, sugiero que dejemos a Eri y a Ayumi con Yuka y que ellas hagan el resto tal cual lo planeado-. Aconsejó Sango.

- De acuerdo, Sango. Esto hará más rápida nuestra tarea-. Aceptó Kagome.

Y así, llegada la noche y a pocas horas de la gran boda, la iglesia estaba repleta de invitados, copetines y copas de champagne del más caro y rico. InuTaisho estaba hablando con amigos e invitados, mientras Iyasoi atendía a una nerviosa novia que esperaba ansiosa ese momento de subir al altar, su resplandeciente vestido blanco de novia, embellecía su hermosa y esbelta figura.

- Estoy muy nerviosa-. Susurró Kikyo apretando los guantes bancos de sus manos.

- Tranquila, preciosa. Solo falta 1 hora y llegará nuestro hermoso príncipe-. Rió Iyasoi.

- Lo se, siempre he soñado con este momento-. Suspiró la pelinegra.

Mientras Kikyo e Iyasoi se aprestaban a los últimos retoques, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, llevaban a cabo su plan y ya habían preparado todo en el lugar de reunión donde se perpetrará el secuestro. Habían robado una limusina de una agencia y en ella llevarán a Inuyasha hasta el aeropuerto privado y de allí partirán a Francia donde tendrán cautivo a Inuyasha hasta que sea la hora del pago de rescate. Mientras tanto, Kagome y Sango, ya habían subido a su arma maestra, un helicóptero Bell 222B, pintado de negro perlado y en la nariz y la panza pintada de color blanco brillante, este helicóptero estaba armado con ametralladoras a ambos lados, en la que sus balas pueden atravesar tanques sumamente bien blindados, al igual que los misiles que lleva bajo la panza, excepto que estos pueden destruir hasta a un destructor y hundir a un acorazado con solo 2 disparos certeros. El piloto iba adelante y el copiloto iba detrás en donde manejaba desde varios tableros de control, los radares, las armas y todo lo demás.

- Kagome, recibí una llamada de Yuka, nuestro objetivo ya se encuentra en camino a la iglesia, está a 15 minutos-. Comunicó Sango.

- Excelente, dame un reporte de la limusina a ver si coincide con la nuestra-. Pidió la pelinegra.

Sango tecleó la computadora de su panel y obtuvo una rápida lectura en el radar de la ubicación de la limusina que iba con el novio.

- La tengo, carril derecho de la autopista donde vamos, es la limusina gris. Está a 12 minutos nuestros, coincide perfectamente con la que llevaremos al prisionero-. Afirmó sango.

- Genial-. Sonrió Kagome complacida.

Eri y las demás aguardaban dentro de la limusina, listas y armadas para dar el gran golpe. En eso, Eri divisó unas luces lejanas que venías muy al ras de un auto y a lo lejos.

- Ya vienen, prepárense-. Alertó Eri.

Ayumi y Yuka, prepararon sus armas y sus bolsos y todo lo necesario para preparar el gran golpe del secuestro y Eri hizo lo mismo, solo faltaba que el paso final se concrete y era cuestión de segundos y mucho más de lo que preveían.

Antes del tiempo estimado, el helicóptero alcanzó a la limusina y Kagome comenzó a descender hasta quedar a la altura del techo, pero Inuyasha iba tan distraído y tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta del peligro que acechaba ni siquiera el conductor, hasta que Kagome posisionó el helicóptero delante de la limusina, cuando vio que sus amigas estaban unos metros más adelante. Para mayor suerte no había casi ni autos y eso facilitaría mucho la tarea.

El chofer pegó una brusca frenada que Inuyasha se asustó y antes de que ambos reacciones, Kagome disparó un cohete que impactó en el motor de la limusina, desmayando al chofer y deteniéndola en seco. Era el momento, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka, se colocaron sus pasamontañas y sus lentes negros, estaban vestidas con trajes grises de asalto y chalecos antibalas, granadas de humo y explosivas y armadas con ametralladoras MP5 H&K Cal. 9.

Ayumi abrió la puerta de la limusina y sacó a Inuyasha que estaba medio aturdido, mientras Eri traía el deportivo de ellas y Yuka montaba guardia, junto a Sango y Kagome que vigilaban desde su helicóptero. Yuka ayudó a Ayumi a atarlo bien fuertemente y a amordazarlo. Lo subieron al auto y escaparon a gran velocidad, por suerte y para ellas, no circularon autos en ese momento, por lo que no hubo testigos del secuestro.

Cuando el chofer reaccionó vio una carta junto a el, pero el helicóptero, las chicas y su pasajero habían desaparecido,... ¿Qué dirá esa misteriosa carta?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos :

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta atrapante historia.

Que sucederá con Inuyasha?, y cual será el mensaje que dejaron las chicas para el chofer de la limusina?? Su golpe fue todo un éxito, ahora resta saber como continuará el desenlace de este fic. Que pasará? Averígüenlo próximamente. Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf) Ahora con nick nuevo jeje. Adio


	3. Conocimiento complicado

**Capitulo 3 :** conocimiento complicado.

El chofer agarró el sobre y vio que decía en la parte del dorso _: Lleva este mensaje a la familia Taisho y sin demoras, te estaremos vigilando si lo intentas abrir._

Sin perder tiempo, el chofer, subió a la limusina que dejaron las secuestradoras y a toda velocidad partió a la iglesia, donde todos ya estaban algo nerviosos, pues el novio ya se tardó más de 20 minutos en llegar y siempre era puntual en todo.

Cuando la limusina llegó a la iglesia, Kikyo e InuTaisho, corrieron hacia el largo auto, pero cuando solo vieron bajar al chofer y con una tremenda cara de susto, supieron que nada bueno debía haber pasado y más cuando el chofer le entregó la carta a InuTaisho y vio el mensaje, entonces abrió el sobre ante los nervios de Iyasoi y Kikyo.

El mensaje decía lo siguiente, era corto pero convincente : "_Señor Taisho, tenemos cautivo a su hijo Inuyasha, por ahora no le diremos quienes somos, si no hasta comunicarnos con usted. Si accede a nuestros petitorios, se lo devolveremos, de lo contrario olvídelo. No pensamos hacerle daño, pero si nos vemos obligadas por que usted tome acciones desmedidas, entonces si. Ya nos comunicaremos con usted, manténgase alerta". _Fin de la carta.

Iyasoi se cayó desmayada y Kikyo rompió en llanto, InuTaisho estaba muy pálido, su hijo fue secuestrado por desconocidos y no habrá noticias de el si no hasta el día siguiente. En la iglesia todo era preocupación y sufrimiento, todos rezaba que Inuyasha esté bien y que nada malo le pase. O que debió ser una alegre fiesta, terminó todo en sufrimiento.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha se despertó muy mareado y con su vista borrosa, que cuando la recuperó del todo vio que estaba en una bonita habitación y estaba amaneciendo, eran las 8 de la mañana. Cuado se recuperó del todo, vio que solo tenía puesta su camisa, sus pantalones y sus zapatos, pero estaba esposado a los barrotes de madera de la cama y puedo ver a 4 mujeres sentadas a ambos lados de el y en sillas de madera de pino muy bien lustradas, las 4 estaba armadas con armas 9 mm con silenciadores de alto impacto.

- Q... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...-. Balbuceó mareado.

- Tranquilo, estas secuestrado, o te haremos daño, por ahora-. Siseó la voz de Eri.

- ¿Qué significa esto?. ¿Donde estoy?-. Preguntó nervioso y confundido.

- Estas en París y esta es nuestra casa-. Respondió Ayumi

- En Francia??? y que demonios hago en Francia, cuando debería de estar en Miami y casándome?-. Gritó enojado tratando de liberarse.

- No te esfuerces, es inútil tratar de liberarse, te romperás las muñecas-. Dijo Eri esbozando una sonrisa medio pícara.

- ¡Entonces libérenme!-. Gritó furioso.

- Si no te tranquilizas, te aseguro que lo haremos nosotras y no va a gustarte-. Lo amenazó Yuka.

Ante la amenaza de Yuka, Inuyasha prefirió callarse, cuando repentinamente apareció Kagome y sonrió al verlo, pero el ambarino no hizo eso y prefirió lanzarle una mirada llena de veneno y rencor cosa que a la pelinegra no la hizo ni inmutarse ante esa mirada, lo que si pareció caer hechizada al ver esos dorados ojos de su cautivo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la mirada de sus amigas. Pero era tiempo de planear la estrategia que Kagome tenía planteada y por ello tomó una silla, se sentó y sacó su arma de entre sus pantalones blancos y comenzó a hablar.

- Bien, en un par de horas, haré el llamado a la mansión de tus padres para empezar a negociar tu liberación, obviamente que exigiremos una suma elevada, pero expondremos condiciones muy extremas, tanto para tus padres como para ti-. Comento la pelinegra y de paso advirtió.

- ¿Qué tipo de condiciones?-. Exigió saber el ambarino.

- Muy simples, primero que no intenten nada estúpido como llamar a las autoridades...- Comenzó detallando la pelinegra.

Inuyasha la interrumpió – Si te crees que eso no sucederá, estas equivocada, mis padres ya deben de haber avisado a toda la policía y ya deben andar buscándome-. Rió con gesto triunfal.

- En tal caso, nos veremos obligadas a tomas medidas muy severas-. Replicó Eri.

- Tal vez, demasiado severas-. Afirmó Sango.

- ¿Qué tipo de medidas?-. Preguntó irónico el peliblanco.

- A eso iba cuando me interrumpiste, lo segundo es que si avisan a las autoridades y se niegan a pagar lo que exigimos, no solo les enviaremos un video donde te mostremos haciéndonos el amor, si no que además como te dejaremos con más de una cereza en el cuerpo. ¿fui clara?-. Advirtió de manera tajante y severa.

El silencio de Inuyasha, bastó para hacer callar al nervioso cautivo, su vida estaba en manos de 5 peligrosas mujeres capaces de todo, incluso hasta de violarlo, le esperaba un largo infierno, aunque confiaba en que ellas se apiaden de el, pero realmente no sabía la clase de mujeres que le tocó en suerte, eran hermosas, eso si, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese instante.

- Desayunaremos en media hora. ¿Vienes?-. Preguntó Kagome.

- Ni auque me muera de hambre desayunaría con ustedes, quien sabe que son capaces de hacerme-. Espetó colérico.

- Realmente estas loco y eres un perfecto retrasado mental. Pobrecito, te compadezco. Enojarte con tu propio estomago y contigo mismo-. Se burló Eri socarronamente.

- Lo que haga con mi cuerpo y mi estomago no es de tu incumbencia, además si algo me llegase a pasar, no creo que vayan a poder recibir su suma-. Se burló irónicamente.

Sango apretó sus dientes, tomó el inalámbrico que estaba en la mesa de luz y le dio tremendo flor de golpe en la frente a Inuyasha, que le produjo un corte y un enorme chichón, Inuyasha gritó de dolor y la castaña, dejó el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa.

- Será mejor que por tu bien hagas lo que decimos, por que no tendremos problemas en dejarte como coladera-. Refunfuñó Sango iracunda.

- Ese inalámbrico, me costó 56 dólares por si no lo sabes-. Se quejó Ayumi.

- Compraré otro-. Replicó sango.

- Feh!!! Esa baratija te costó 56 dólares??, se nota que hasta para los teléfonos tienes un gusto patético-. Se burló Inuyasha con desdén.

- Mira ricachón de cuarta categoría. Si no quieres desayunar, no tendremos problemas en enviarte en una bolsa sanitaria a tu casa, de alguna forma u otra nos las arreglaremos para conseguir la suma que necesitamos. Así que no creo que tengamos problemas si comes o no-. Dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

- Es inútil hablar con el, Kagome. Estamos perdiendo tiempo y yo tengo hambre-. Dijo Eri.

Las 5 chicas se levantaron de sus sillas y fueron a la cocina, pero cuando Sango estaba por irse, la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo.

- Está bien, iré a desayunar con ustedes, pero no esperen que entable amistad-. Afirmó el peliblanco solemnemente

Sin responderle nada, Sango sacó la llave del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y le quitó las esposas que aprisionaban sus muñecas a la cama y le hizo un gesto que se ponga de pie. Inuyasha se masajeó sus muñecas y le lanzó una mirada despectiva, cosa que la castaña no tardó en devolvérsela con el mismo odio. Así juntos fueron hasta la cocina donde el desayuno ya estaba listo, el ambarino ni se inmutó al entrar pese a que había muchas delicias y tazas y platos de porcelana de muy buena calidad.

Al rato, todos estaba desayunando, ni parecía que el fuera el cautivo de ellas, ya que comía como si nada hubiese pasado, de hecho hasta le gustó la torta de chocolate, rellena con dulce de leche y trozos de durazno y copos de crema chantilly en la parte de arriba, y que fue preparada por Sango.

El ambarino, bebió un trago de su jugo de naranja y pudo ver como en un momento dado, ellas parecieron sonreírle, cosa que no le hizo mover ni un músculo de su boca.

- ¿Qué te parece el desayuno?-. Preguntó Yuka masticando una medialuna untada con queso crema

- Pues está bueno, pero nada que ver con lo que yo desayuno en mi casa-. Respondió Inuyasha.

- Es evidente, este debe ser el primer desayuno que no tomas en tazas hechas de porcelana italiana-. Dijo Eri medio sonriente.

- ¿Cómo sabes que las tazas de desayuno de mi casa, son de porcelana italiana?-. Preguntó el joven millonario con asombro.

- No somos tan tontas como crees-. Respondió Kagome – Y me alegra que te guste el desayuno que preparé-. Agregó agradecida.

- ¿Tu lo hiciste?-. Preguntó incrédulo – Pues te felicito, no está mal. Aunque si no fueras lo que eres, serías una excelente esposa para quien se enamore de ti. Lastima que sea de tu mismo genero-. Dijo el peliblanco con voz sería.

Esas palabras, cayeron un poco pesadas en los oídos de Kagome, cosa que incomodó mucho a sus amigas, pues Kagome deseaba conocer a alguien que de verdad la ame y se enamora mucho de ella y la proteja y sea apuesto y guapo, casualmente Inuyasha requería, lo que ella buscaba, pero alguien como el no se fijaría en una mujer de su clase, una ladrona de bancos pero no cualquiera, aunque sea como sea, el nunca la mirará.

- Ven, te curaré la herida de a frente-. Dijo Sango levantándose de su silla.

- Deja, Sango. Yo lo haré-. Dijo Kagome ofreciéndose con amabilidad – Tu haz lo que iba a hacer, la llamada-. Ordenó sonriendo dulcemente.

Sango afirmó asintiendo con su cabeza y también le sonrió. Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, se levantaron y comenzaron a levantar los platos de la mesa y lavarlos. Kagome llevó a Inuyasha a su habitación y del botiquín, sacó una caja con materiales de primeros auxilios. Sus amigas hicieron un gesto pícaro y se guiñaron un ojo, mientras Sango las veía de reojo y sonreía con ganas de reírse, mientras marcaba el número de la mansión Taisho apara hacer el petitorio de rescate del hijo de la multimillonaria familia. Pero luego lo pensó bien y colgó el tubo, ahora una duda empezaba a carcomerle la cabeza, ¿Qué pasaba si la líder de la banda, estaba enamorándose de su cautivo?, si llamaba a la familia y pedía el rescate todo acabaría pronto, pero tenían una misión. ¿Qué hará?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas.

Que trato poco grato le dieron a Inuyasha, aunque después parece haberse aplacado un poco la cosa, pero,... ¿Serán ciertos los pensamientos de Sango??, que pasaba si Kagome realmente se estaba enamorando de Inuyasha y sobre todo si pedían el rescate?? Lo pagarán o no?? Averigüen todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf)


	4. Negociando con una familia testaruda

**Capitulo 4 :** Negociar con una familia testaruda.

Sango, seguía dudando de llamar a la mansión de los Taisho, hasta que se decidió y marcó los números de la casa. Escuchó reiteradas veces el llamar hasta que alguien atendió, era una voz de mujer la que sonó del otro lado del teléfono.

- Aló, ¿Quién habla?-. Preguntó la voz de una mucama.

- Quisiera hablar con el señor Taisho-. Respondió Sango.

- ¿Quién le habla?-. Volvió a preguntar la mucama.

- ¡Deja de hacer tanta pregunta barata y pásame con el-. Gritó Sango molesta.

Pudo oír como la mujer dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y llamó a InuTaisho, quien atendió de forma inmediata, quizá sea quienes tengan a su hijo y en efecto así era.

- ¿Quién habla?-. Preguntó la voz de InuTaisho nervioso.

- Quienes tienen a su hijo-. Respondió Sango.

- ¿Quee?? Donde está Inuyasha, quienes son ustedes?-. Gritó Inutaisho.

En ese momento, Sango pudo oír un gran revuelo en la mansión Taisho, ya que se oían los gritos desesperados de Iyasoi queriendo quitarle el teléfono de las manos y como InuTaisho forcejeaba para evitarlo, hasta que salió corriendo y se encerró en una habitación, la trabó con llave y luego se encerró en su oficina para hablar más tranquilo y sin que los golpes en la puerta ni los gritos histéricos de Iyasoi lo molestasen.

- Ahora si, díganme quien o quienes son ustedes-. Exigió respirando agitado y aliviado.

- Ya veo que tuvo problemas con su esposa-. Se burló Sango.

- Déjate de tanto rodeo y habla-. Exigió InuTaisho enfadado.

- De acuerdo. Si, somos quienes tenemos a su hijo, pero es evidente que usted querrá saber donde, pues eso es confidencial y no se moleste en rastrear la llamada, ya que es un número privado. Bien nuestra exigencia es que para el rescate de su hijo, exigimos la suma de 55 millones de dólares en efectivo y sin trucos, si acepta, le devolveremos a su hijo-. Dijo Sango.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿55 millones???!!!-. Gritó InuTaisho – Deben de estar locas??. Nunca pagaré esa suma y devuélvanme a mi hijo si aprecian sus vidas-. Gritó furioso.

- Creo que no está en posición de amenazarnos, señor Taisho, somos nosotras quienes tenemos todos los ases, si no cumple con los requisitos, puede ir despidiéndose de su hijo-. Dicho esto, Sango cortó la llamada.

InuTaisho, salió de la sala hecho una furia, Iyasoi no quiso saber nada de el, ya que como perfecta caprichosa, quería hablar con quienes tenían cautivo a su hijo, pero como se sabe, siempre estropearía todo, pero más lo hizo InuTaisho al negarse a pagar el rescate, pero no sabe con quien acababa de meterse y nada menos que con las asesinas más codiciadas del mundo.

Sango, fue hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Kagome con Inuyasha y tocó la puerta, al oír la aprobación de entrar por parte de la pelinegra, abrió la puerta y vio que ya había terminado de sanarle la herida de la frente.

- Creo que deberías controlar tu temperamento-. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa socarrona.

- Deja las burlas de lado, te tengo novedades poco agradables-. Comentó Sango.

- ¿Qué malas noticias traes ahora?-. Exigió Kagome.

- Se niegan a pagar el rescate por nuestro cautivo-. Respondió Sango medio incrédula por lo acontecido y que ni ella misma lo cree.

- ¿Cómo que se niegan a pagar?, eso es algo imposible-. Replicó la pelinegra.

- Se los dije, par de miserables, mi padre no negocia con calañas como ustedes, será mejor que empiecen a pensar el liberarme ahora mismo y devolverme a mi casa-. Rió Inuyasha burlón.

Kagome y Sango lo miraron con desprecio y de muy mala manera, pero eso no hizo inmutarse a un satisfecho peliblanco, que sabe que su familia no negocia con secuestradores y no da su dinero al divino botón. Pero en ese momento a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea.

- Sango, dile a las demás, que vengan, tenemos un trabajito muy grande y es el de persuadir a una manga de tozudos y diles que traigan una cámara de filmar y una de fotos y una de nuestras notebooks-. Pidió Kagome con sonrisa maléfica.

- De acuerdo-. Asintió Sango sonriendo también con malicia.

- ¿Qué van a hacerme?-. Preguntó el ambarino cambiando su ironía por temor.

- Ya lo verás, es evidente que tu padre es muy tonto, pero yo le haré cambiar de parecer-. Rió Kagome elevando su ceja derecha.

Inuyasha estaba ahora un poco nervioso, Kagome volvió a esposarlo a la cama y tomó el inalámbrico de arriba de la mesa y pudo oír los pasos de sus amigas yendo hacia allá, ya que todas al tener botas y sandalias de taco alto, resonaban contra el piso de madera pulida.

- Aquí estamos todas-. Dijo Yuka.

- Y traemos lo que nos pediste-. Agregó Eri.

- Excelente, activen todo que ya les daré sus instrucciones-. Inquirió Kagome.

Las chicas obedecieron las órdenes de su líder y conectaron todo y esperaron las instrucciones.

- Bien Ayumi, primero quiero que interfieras los sistemas de seguridad de la mansión Taisho, quiero que vean la pequeña sorpresita que les tenemos lista-. Dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa.

Ayumi, es una experta hacker en interferir otros medios y para ella era pan comido realizar ese trabajo, tecleó unos códigos y dio la señal de que todo estaba listo.

- ¿Qué harás?-. Insistió el ambarino preguntando nervioso.

- Ya verás, se paciente-. Respondió la pelinegra.

- Antes de hacer la llamada, Eri y Sango, desnúdense las dos-. Ordenó firmemente.

Sin perder tiempo ni desobedecer a su líder, Eri y Sango se desnudaron completamente sin dejarse ni siquiera sus prendas íntimas, el ambarino empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ya que no sabía que se proponían ese par de pervertidas, quedándose completamente desnudas, pero la cosa no terminaba allí, había más de eso y lo que le esperaba al peliblanco.

- Yuka, enciende la cámara y Ayumi, prepárate. Sano, y Eri, pónganse las pelucas y las lentes de contacto-. Volvió a ordenar Kagome y sus amigas obedecieron.

Eri y Sango, se pusieron pelucas de pelo rubio enrulado y lentes de contacto de color azul cielo y ante la sonrisa de Kagome, y ver que todo estaba listo y saber que a sus amigas no las reconocería nadie, marcó los números de la mansión Taisho una vez más para esta vez saber si su plan dará resultado o InuTaisho seguirá tan reacio como siempre. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el jefe de la casa volvió a atender el teléfono.

- ¿Señor Taisho?-. Preguntó Kagome.

- Si, soy yo, ¿Quién es usted?-. Preguntó InuTaisho con poca amabilidad.

- Soy una de las secuestradoras de su hijo, señor. Tengo entendido que se negó a pagar la suma que le exigimos por el rescate de su hijo-. Dijo Kagome con gesto poco amistoso.

- Efectivamente y así fue y será, les será mejor devolvérmelo por que les juro que voy a convertirlas en polvo-. Gruñó furioso.

- Señor Taisho, creo que no necesito decirle que soy la líder de la bada y que en estos momentos puedo hacer que su hijo pague un alto precio por su rebeldía y hablo de usted, perfectísimo idiota- Dijo Kagome bastante enfadada.

- ¿Y que piensa hacer??, acaso, matarme?-. Rió InuTaisho.

- No, he encontrado un punto en el medio de todo esto, observe sus monitores de seguridad y no cuelgue el teléfono-. Exigió Kagome.

InuTaisho, asintió ante el pedido de Kagome y fue donde estaba su sistema de seguridad, allí fueron con el algunos de sus hombres, Iyasoi, Sesshomaru y Kikyo, en eso apareció por los monitores, Inuyasha esposado a la cama y con sus pantalones bajos y en eso, dos despampanantes mujeres, comenzaron a hacerle el amor y toda clase de sexo. Eri se montó en el miembro del peliblanco, pero sin introducirlo en su intimidad y Sango lo besaba en su musculoso pecho y así siguieron. InuTaisho, estaba asqueado de ver eso, Iyasoi se tapó la cara llorando y Kikyo estaba que explotaba de furia al ver esas imágenes y Sesshomaru, simplemente algo sorprendido pero asqueado, en un momento dado, Eri y Sango, hicieron un sándwich con Inuyasha, es decir, Sango se puso debajo de Inuyasha y Eri arriba de el y eso ya había sido el colmo, la gota que rebasó el vaso.

- ¿Y bien, señor Taisho?- Dijo Kagome retomando la conversación.

- Eres una asquerosa pervertida-. Gruñó InuTaisho con desprecio.

- Es el precio que debe de pagar por hacerse el gallito, pero le aclaro que esto no es nada, es solo el principio-. Dijo Kagome severamente.

Kagome chasqueó sus dedos y a través de las pantallas, pudo verse como Eri sacó una navaja de un cajón de la cómoda de luz, mientras Sango comenzaba a vestirse del otro lado de la cámara.

- Ahora escúcheme bien, patán arrogante. Se nota que a usted no le interesa nada la vida de su hijo y por lo cuanto ahora subo mi precio, quiero la suma de 76 millones de dólares por el rescate y si no cumple, creo que acá van a para cosas muy feas y peores que estas, lo llamaré en 2 horas a ver si ya tiene su respuesta-. Aseveró duramente la pelinegra y cortó la llamada.

Que hará ahora InuTaisho, pagará la suma o seguirá con su arrogancia sin importarle la vida de su hijo, serán capaces de matarlo sus secuestradoras???.

Continuará

Y?? Creo que no hay nada que decir o paga o... Arrivederchi, no s epierdan el capítulo 5 próximamente.

Guille (AIRWOLF)


	5. Kagome se enamora

**Capitulo 5 :** Kagome se enamora.

Luego de un largo rato de meditarlo, InuTaisho dio su respuesta.

- De acuerdo, tu ganas, pagaré ese rescate por mi hijo, me llevará algunos días reunir tal cantidad- Dijo InuTaisho rendido.

- Excelente, puede tomarse el tiempo que quiera, señor Taisho. Pero le prometemos devolvérselo sano y salvo-. Dijo Kagome sonriente de victoria.

- Así lo espero, aunque lo de recién te lo haré pagar, lo juro-. Masculló InuTaisho iracundo.

- Se que estuve mal, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerle bajar su arrogancia, se nota cuan poco le importa su hijo si al principio no se hubiese negado a pagar el rescate, señor Taisho-. Dijo la pelinegra cortando la llamada.

Kagome dejó el auricular del inalámbrico en la mesa y miró a sus amigas, Eri y Sango ya se habían vestido y sacado las pelucas y lentes de contacto, Inuyasha también. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cosa que sorprendió a sus amigas.

- ¿Por qué estas triste?, lo hemos logrado, Kagome. ¡Tendremos el dinero!-. Dijo Yuka encantada.

- Por que no lo tuvimos como hubiese deseado-. Respondió Kagome con desdén.

- Se que esto es la primera vez que nos pasa y que no lo obtuvimos de una. Pero al fin podemos tener lo que queremos-. Refunfuñó Eri.

Kagome no le respondió nada, dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina, su humor no era el mejor de todos y sus amigas lo sabían perfectamente bien. Si, todo salió como lo planearon, pero no saben si en esos días de espera, Inutaisho les tenderá una trampa o resolverá esto rápidamente y les pagará su dinero y rescatar a su hijo.

- Creo que mi padre no es de esos que se quedan sin tomar alguna venganza, creo que ahora son ustedes quienes están en verdaderos aprietos-. Rió Inuyasha arrogantemente.

Eri se acercó a el y elevó su brazo derecho y le pegó tremendo puñetazo en el estomago de Inuyasha, que se retorció del dolor.

- ¿por qué...? ¡Cof, Cof...! ¿Por qué hiciste eso??-. Preguntó adolorido.

- Por que ya me tienes harta con tu maldita arrogancia, abre los ojos de una buena vez, tu familia es evidente que no te querían mucho o no hubieran dudado de pagar el rescate cuando se lo exigimos la primera vez-. Gruñó Eri furiosa.

- Eri tiene razón. Además ustedes son la familia más arrogante y despreciable que he conocido-. Dijo Yuka con desprecio.

- Será por que siempre nos juntamos con gente de bien, no con gentuza como ustedes-. Replicó el peliblanco con acidez.

Ante lo dicho por Inuyasha, Eri sintió enormes ganas de volver a golpearlo. Pero recordó que Kagome prometió devolver al cautivo sano y salvo, así que se contuvo como su santa paciencia le dio y seguir todo al pie de la letra. Las chicas se marcharon muy disgustadas de la habitación y fueron con su amiga que estaba viendo la televisión. Por ahora, la cosa no empezó de lo mejor y era muy evidente por que, a nadie le gustaba estar secuestrado.

Más tarde, Sango entró a la habitación de Inuyasha y le quitó las esposas.

- Ven, vamos a almorzar e iremos de paseo, necesitarás ropa, no querrás quedarte con esto puesto para siempre-. Dijo la castaña amablemente.

- Vaya, hasta que hicieron algo bueno por mi, ya bastante tengo con su clase sexual y sus golpes-. Respondió el ambarino seriamente.

- Pues en ese caso, deberíamos disculparnos contigo, pero es que tu arrogancia y la de tu familia, si que nos ha sacado de quicio-. Dijo Sango algo sonrojada de vergüenza.

El ambarino se frotó sus adoloridas muñecas y se marchó de la habitación hacia la cocina, Sango lo miró con fastidio y fue tras de el. Cuando ambos llegaron a la cocina, vieron que Kagome había preparado pollo frito con una ensalada waldorf (se prepara con bastones de manzana, apio, nueces, cerezas de repostería, ananá y crema de leche liquida). Realmente Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver tal delicioso almuerzo. Se sentó junto con todas y Eri comenzó a servir los platos, mientras Kagome se quitó su delantal de cocina y se sentó con sus amigas y su cautivo. Eri era la más molesta con Inuyasha por su comportamiento y se notó claramente en su seca y áspera forma de hablarle durante todo el almuerzo.

Más tarde, las chicas se arreglaron para salir, pero se acordaron de un detalle, si veían a  
Inuyasha con el traje de novio sospecharían, así que Eri tuvo una idea, se terminó de acomodar su corta y ajustada minifalda blanca y su musculosa de color rosa. Se calzó sus sandalias de taco alto negras y salió a la habitación de Inuyasha que se estaba peinando.

- Oye, lleva solo tu camisa y tus pantalones y ponte esta gorra, si te reconocen, se arruinará todo-. Exigió Eri seriamente.

- De acuerdo-. Asintió Inuyasha.

Dicho esto, Eri se retiró de la habitación y fue al comedor a esperar al resto de sus amigas, pero en ese momento, Kagome entró en la habitación y el ambarino apenas la miró y no se contuvo en preguntarle los por que ahora se portan amables con el si supuestamente los secuestradores nunca los tratan bien, aunque ya Eri y Sango no han mostrado mucha amabilidad con el.

- ¿No entiendo por qué salimos de compras, es inútil, una vez que mi padre pague mi rescate, esto no tendrá sentido-. Dijo el ambarino con arrogancia.

- Lo hacemos por que no quiero que sigas con la misma ropa, además nosotras no somos como todas las bandas que secuestran. Ponte bien-. Dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa.

El ambarino no le respondió, pero la miró por el rabillo de los ojos, pudo ver su corta y provocativa minifalda negra y sus zapatos de taco alto, en eso ella se le acercó algo nerviosa y juntó sus dedos, masajeándolos algo tensa.

- Oye, lamento mucho la rudeza de mis amigas, pero es que tu...- Gimoteó la pelinegra.

- Si, si, si. Ya lo se, me comporto arrogante y despreciable. Pero es mi manera de ser con gente como ustedes, por suerte esta pesadilla terminará pronto-. Dijo el ambarino con desdén y haciéndose el interesante.

- Déjame arreglarte el cuello de tu camisa-. Dijo Kagome amablemente.

- ¡Suéltame!, puedo arreglármelo solo-. Gruñó zafándose de ella vehementemente.

Ante la negligencia del ambarino, Kagome bajó su mirada y se retiró muy dolida de la habitación. Inuyasha la miró marcharse y trató de detenerla, sabía perfectamente que hirió sus sentimientos, ella trata de ser amable con el, pero el en su afán de quedar libre, la trata con sumo desprecio y aunque sabe que el con ella nunca hará una amistad, esta vez sintió remordimiento por su manera de tratarla, de alguna manera debía de disculparse.

Al rato, Kagome, sus amigas y su acompañante cautivo, salieron hacia el garaje donde guardan el auto de ambas, el problema es que eran 6 para su BMW 325 deportivo, pero Kagome ya había pensado en todo y tenían un auto de reserva por si las dudas, era un ford Taurus 2008 de baúl largo y de color granate.

- Eri, ve con el segundo auto y lleva a Sango, Yuka y Ayumi contigo, yo iré con Inuyasha en el mío- Dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa medio nerviosa.

- ¿Estas segura?-. Preguntó Ayumi

En eso, Sango la codeó y le hizo un gesto de que suba al auto y deje de hacer preguntas y la chica del cordel rojo, dejó sus preguntas y subió, Sango ocupó el lugar del conductor y al estar listos, salieron hacia su paseo. Kagome estaba feliz en parte de tener a Inuyasha por acompañante y decidió entablar una charla con el para conocerlo mejor.

- Dime, ¡Saliste alguna vez de paseo con una chica?-. Preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad.

- Si, muchas veces con mi novia Kikyo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-. Preguntó curioso.

- Nada, era simple curiosidad, es que esta es mi primer salida con alguien y la verdad es que esto me pone contenta-. Dijo Kagome avergonzada.

- Keh!!, pues es que si sigues haciendo esta vida de robos, nadie va a querer ser tu pareja, en serio te lo digo, ve pensando en cambiar tu manera de ser-. Inquirió el ambarino.

- Pronto pasará eso, en cuanto todo esto termine-. Dijo con preocupación la pelinegra.

- Solo quisiera saber por que hacen esto de secuestrarme y por que hicieron ese pedido de semejante suma millonaria, no es fácil reunir 76 millones de dólares y te vuelvo a repetir, mi padre no es de esos que van con chiquitas, tomará venganza por esto-. Dijo Inuyasha medio preocupado.

Kagome sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sabe que se metió en una muy grave y ahora estará en serios aprietos, por primera vez sintió algo de temor, pero ella es valiente y no le teme a casi nada, excepto ahora al padre de Inuyasha, pero lo que ella no contó es que empezaba a enamorarse de su cautivo.

Poco después, llegaron a un gran shopping comercial de las más grandes de Paris y las chicas aprovecharon a hacer un buen uso de sus tarjetas de crédito y Kagome de la suya y más para Inuyasha, donde hizo compras para ella y para Inuyasha. Zapatos, pantalones, camisas, remeras, medias, calzones slip, zapatillas, gorras, de todo. Inuyasha estaba en parte agradecido, era la primera vez que salía con gente de otra clase y que se divertía de manera tan abierta a como el estaba acostumbrado, era un muy lindo paseo y eso a Kagome le produjo mucha satisfacción.

En tanto, en la mansión de los Taisho, InuTaisho, estaba planeando realizar el pago del rescate, pero a la vez un ataque muy peligroso y estaba hablando con uno de sus asistentes.

- Pero, señor. ¿Esta seguro de ello?. Podría ser peligroso ese ataque.

- No me importa, llámalos, que reúnan 5 helicópteros Hughes 500 armados con ametralladoras y lanzacohetes y se preparen para un ataque en cuanto todo esté listo para el rescate, esas imbéciles no se las llevarán de arriba-. Masculló golpeando su escritorio.

Ante la temible represalia y semblante de InuTaisho, su asistente no hizo más preguntas y fue a preparar todo, lo malo es que la furia de InuTaisho, no le permite ver que su hijo está cautivo solo piensa en la venganza, ¿le importará la vida de Inuyasha?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas :

Realmente que pasará con el pago, será capaz InuTaisho de atacar a Kagome y u banda sin importarle la vida de su hijo Inuyasha???. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf)


	6. Un secreto difícil

**Capitulo 6 :** Un secreto difícil.

Kagome y sus amigas prosiguieron su paseo y ya estaban tan cargadas de bolsas de ropa y otros regalos, que sus autos van a parecer un shooping, supieron usar bien sus tarjetas de crédito y gracias a que siempre van disfrazadas a sus robos a bancos y empresas, nadie las reconoce y eso les juega muchos puntos a favor.

Sin embargo, cuando las 5 se sentaron en una cafetería junto a Inuyasha, Eri percibió que en la TV, estaban pasando en un noticiero las noticias sobre el secuestro de Inuyasha y en como el padre de Inuyasha ofrecía una gran recompensa a quien aporte datos sobre su hijo y de noticias sobre sus secuestradoras, agradecerá mucho esa vital información y además dijo que pretende matarlas en cuanto las vea y ya contrató a quienes lo harán. Las chicas estaban estupefactas.

- Es muy evidente que este tipo es un perfectísimo idiota y que no siente compasión por nadie-. Masculló Yuka con enfado.

- La verdad es que no lo entiendo, ¿no siente ni conciencia por ti?, que pasa si decidiéramos matarte por ello-. Gruñó Sango.

- Tranquilas, no mataremos a nadie, pero si haremos que ese canalla se arrepienta de todo esto, le daremos la peor lección de su vida-. Dijo Kagome con ira en su voz.

Inuyasha miró muy intranquilo a las chicas, pero al notarlo, Sango trató de calmarlo.

- Tranquilo, te mataremos pero no a ti-. Dijo la castaña.

- Explícate mejor, me estas confundiendo-. Inquirió el ambarino.

- Sencillo, hemos capturado a un imbécil que se parece mucho a ti, le daremos un buen par de golpes y simularemos que eres tu, de esta manera bajaremos los humos a tu padre-. Explicó Eri.

Inuyasha negó meneando su cabeza – Cometerán un error, chicas. Aunque sea de mentira, si hacen eso, les aseguro que mi padre no dudará en perseguirlas hasta matarlas y más conociendo a mi hermano mayor, es sanguinario y despiadado y adquirió los genes violentos de mi padre-. Concluyó con preocupación.

Sango, sonrió y le tomó la mano – Tranquillo, sabemos lo que debemos hacer y que, te aseguro que tu padre cambiará de parecer enseguida-. Afirmó.

Inuyasha no sabía que tramaban estas chicas, pero de seguro usarán todos los ases que tengan bajo la manga y de seguro nada buenos, esta vez, Inuyasha prefirió no hacer artilugios acerca de lo planeado por su padre, pero confía en que lo salve sano y salvo, pero en esta ocasión está totalmente exento de lo que planea su padre y sin importarle el riesgo.

Más tarde y ya siendo la hora de regresar a casa, las chicas, cargaron todas sus bolsas en sus autos y subieron en estos, Kagome e Inuyasha iban juntos pero en este caso, Yuka debió ir con ellos, ya que al tener tanto equipaje de bolsas de compras, había muy poco espacio en el auto de Sango, quien estaba realmente preocupada por lo acontecido con la noticia del padre de Inuyasha y en como planea matarlas, pero se tranquilizó al saber que tienen el plan perfecto.

A la noche, Inuyasha se estaba cambiando de ropa, se puso unos pantalones de color beige y una chomba de color azul oscuro con delgadas líneas blancas en vertical y zapatos de gamuza negros, todo recién comprado, se peinó y se perfumó, ya que en poco saldrán a cenar los 6 juntos, era increíble que unas secuestradoras despiadadas, estén haciendo esto de ser tan amables con su cautivo aunque lo hayan tratado mal antes.

Más tarde, Eri y Yuka, subieron al departamento donde viven y fueron a cambiarse de ropa, las demás ya lo estaban haciendo, pero en ese momento, Kagome salía del baño cubierta con una toalla azul y antes de ir a vestirse, las detuvo.

- ¿Hicieron lo que debían hacer?-. Preguntó ajustándose la toalla al cuerpo.

- Seguro, un costal de boxeo, recibe menos golpes-. Bromeó Yuka

- Y menos patadas-. Acotó Eri riendo.

- Perfecto, esto hará que ese viejo asqueroso sepa con quien se metió. Arréglense, salimos en una hora-. Dijo complacida la pelinegra.

En eso, Inuyasha salió de su habitación con su nueva vestimenta y los ojos marrones de Kagome se clavaron en el, estaba realmente atractivo y bien sport, la pelinegra le sonrió ampliamente lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del ambarino y cuando Kagome entró en su habitación, Inuyasha entró en la cocina y se sacó de la heladera una jarra de jugo de naranja y detrás de el Eri, quien se cruzó de brazos frente a el y lo miró con una mueca de querer darle a entender un mensaje muy claro como el agua, Inuyasha la miró de arriba abajo, estaba vestida con una minifalda blanca, una musculosa femenina de color negro de tirantes finos y sandalias de taco alto de cuero negras.

- ¿Qué pasa, por que me ves así?-. Preguntó el peliblanco.

- Que abre los ojos de una buena vez-. Dijo Eri.

- Sigues con las indirectas, ¿podrías ser más clara?-. Inquirió confundido.

- Bien, iré al grano, te dije que abrieras los ojos por que no se si te diste cuenta de que Kagome anda tras de ti-. Respondió Eri mirándolo fijamente.

- Feh!!! Y tu te crees que yo voy a enamorarme de ella???. Estas equivocada, te aclaro que no estoy aquí por que ustedes me mandaron una invitación de cumpleaños-. Contestó malhumorado.

- Lo se, pero en cuanto todo esto termine, quedarás libre. Aunque a Kagome le de mucha pena, ella realmente se enamoró de ti-. Replicó Eri enfadada.

- Pues vaya manera de enamorarse, secuestrar a alguien no es la mejor manera de demostrar amor y por más que insistas, mi familia no aprobaría un matrimonio con ella y te recuerdo que tengo novia, por que no se si tu te habrás dado cuenta de que me secuestraron cuando estaba por casarme-. Fomentó el peliblanco con crudeza.

- Lo se, pero,... es que tenemos una buena razón para hacer lo que hicimos y fue nuestra única salida-. Dijo Eri con lamento.

- Pues sea buena o no, esta no es la mejor manera. Y créeme, me importa muy poco sus razones, solo quiero que mi padre pague este condenado rescate y poder marcharme tengo cosas que hacer-. Rezongó el peliblanco con desprecio.

- Pues no se si sabes que es la vida de un niño la que está en juego y realmente me sorprende tu falta de gratitud y sobre todo de amor. Todos los medios tienen razón en lo que dicen de ustedes, en cuanto a su arrogancia y desprecio y tu padre demostró cuanto te quiere-. Gritó Eri furiosa.

La pelinegra de la bincha amarilla, dio media vuelta y se fue a pasos agigantados, podía darle media hora de puñetazos hasta hacerlo reaccionar, pero sería como pelear con un glaciar. Pero el ambarino se quedó pensando, ¿cómo era esto de que ahora la líder de esta banda se había enamorado de el?, es verdad que atractivo para las mujeres lo tiene y le sobra, pero en ese momento de reflexión vio entrar a Sango, llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa con cuello en O muy holgado, de color azul y botas de montar de color negro.

- Es increíble lo frío que puedes ser, me sorprende que hayas podido enamorarte de esa Kikyo-. Dijo la castaña con desprecio.

- Bueno, es mi novia de hace mucho tiempo, ¿que esperabas?-. Contestó Inuyasha de malas.

- Te advierto algo, el niño que pretendemos rescatar vale mucho para nosotras y esperamos poder rescatarlo con vida y bien, no podemos decirte mucho, pero te necesitamos para que esto se concrete-. Comentó Sango más calmada.

- Pues creo que yo ya te dije que no abriguen esperanzas que mi padre no tome severas represalias en cuanto llegue la hora de pagar el rescate, lo escuchaste claramente por la televisión de aquel bar y quien sabe que esté planeando-. Recalcó el ambarino. – Y espero que me cuenten todo acerca de por que me secuestraron-. Agregó.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos hacerlo, se divulgaría la noticia y eso no sería nada bueno y podría costarle la vida al niño-. Respondió Sango.

- Pues menuda respuesta la tuya, ¿Crees que soy un bocón o un bocina que va a divulgar la noticia?, claro que no, es simplemente quiero saber las razones por las cuales estoy aquí-. Replicó malhumorado y de mala manera.

- Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada, te lo repetiré una y mil veces hasta que lo entiendas, es secreta y solo queremos el rescate y listo-. Contraatacó la castaña.

En eso, apareció Kagome, estaba vestida con una pollera holgada y acampanada hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y una blusa sin mangas y cuello de tortuga de color negra y sandalias de taco alto negras, llevaba su cartera.

- No te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo sabrás, pero por ahora debemos mantener esto como te dijo Sango- Dijo Kagome secamente. Te pido mil perdones si no confiamos en ti ni en nadie, pero tenemos nuestras razones, pero ahora vámonos. Tenemos nuestra reserva hecha-. Concluyó.

Más tarde, los 6 estaban en el restaurante, Inuyasha se sentía incómodo y para nada complacido, quería que esta cena fuera de la mejor, ya que pese a estar cautivo, se ganaba las envidiosas miradas de muchos hombres al verlo con tan hermosas mujeres de compañía y era cierto. Pero estas hermosuras lo tenían cautivo y no querían revelar su secreto, pero el ambarino no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, así que cuando ocuparon su mesa e hicieron su pedido, empezó con su réplica y a tratar de atar muchos cabos sueltos.

- Bien, ya que estamos aquí, quiero que me revelen por que me tienen secuestrado y por que es tan interesante ese niño-. Inquirió holgadamente – Y les juro que si no lo hacen ya mismo divulgo aquí mismo que yo soy quien soy y todos se enteren y me importa un verdadero bledo que me maten. Haben o les juro que lo hago-. Masculló severa y tajantemente.

Las chicas lo miraron con veneno y odio. ¿Se atreverán a decirle la verdad y los por que del secuestro y por que es tan importante ese niño o seguirán con su secreto pese a la amenaza?.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Taisho en Miami, InuTaisho estaba en su oficina, cuando uno de sus custodios, entró con un joven de pelo negro largo recogido en una trenza alta y ojos azules, vestía un jean azul, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. InuTaisho le hizo una señal a su custodio para que los deje solos y el hombre de traje negro obedeció y se retiró dejándolos solos.

- ¿Quién eres tu, muchacho?-. Preguntó Inutaisho con intriga mirando al joven.

- Soy Koga Jonson, señor y le tengo noticias acerca de su hijo y quienes son esa banda de mujeres que lo tienen cautivo-. Respondió el muchacho.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas

Que pasará, dirán la verdad Kagome y sus amigas del por que del secuestro de Inuyasha?? Será capaz de cumplir su promesa a riesgo de su vida de delatarlas en ese restaurante lleno de gente??? Y quien es ese joven misterioso que podría complicar el plan de las chicas??? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi

PD : agradecimientos por reviews a : Sele TheBest, Tila Coluchi, Blossom 012, Mechiikagome y serena tsukino chiba. Y a todos los que agregaron el fic como favorito.

Guille (AirWolf)


	7. Verdades y Traiciones

**Capitulo 7 : **Verdades y Traiciones.

InuTaisho, se levantó como resorte de su asiento y se dirigió al joven de ojos azules y lo tomó de los hombros ante la sorpresa del ojiazul.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?-. Preguntó ilusionado InuTaisho.

- Si, señor. Estoy completamente seguro, es más hasta conozco a su líder-. Afirmó Koga.

- Estupendo!!!-. Susurró InuTaisho emocionado, pero luego se puso serio – Espero que seas consciente de que si me dices la verdad, te recompensaré fuertemente, pero si me mientes, no sales vivo de esta mansión-. Advirtió severamente.

Koga tragó aire medio aterrado – No re preocupe, señor InuTaisho. Le aseguro que conozco muy bien a quien tiene cautivo a su hijo-. Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo confiadamente.

Sin perder tiempo, InuTaisho, llamó a su agente privado y que conoce mucho a Inuyasha y lo quiere casi como si fuera su hermano, es Miroku Taeda, un joven de ojos azules muy oscuros y de pelo negro corto con una muy pequeña trencita bajo la nuca, es alto, fortachón y apuesto y tiene fama por andar de conquistador de mujeres.

Miroku, llegó rápido a la mansión de los Taisho y Kikyo tampoco quiso perder tiempo en saber quienes son esas que tienen secuestrado a su novio y así ir y darles su merecido. Miroku no fue solo, fue con su hermano Bankotsu, que siempre lo ayuda en todo, este hombre tiene el mismo color de ojos y pelo que su hermano, excepto que es más largo y su larga trenza la lleva trenzada.

Ambos, entraron ala oficina de InuTaisho y cuando Bankotsu vio a Koga, pareció encenderse un odio tremendo en el, como si lo conociera del pasado.

- Señores Taeda, que gusto volver a verlos-. Los recibió complacido InuTaisho.

- El gusto es nuestro, señor Taisho- Saludó cortésmente Miroku - ¿Qué novedades hay respecto a mi amigo?-. Preguntó.

- Este muchacho, afirma conocer a la líder de la banda que lo secuestró-. Respondió InuTaisho.

En eso, apareció Kikyo y abrazó a Koga agradeciéndole y haciéndose la melosa y agradecida.

- Ay, gracias, joven Jonson, espero que podamos darle una lección a esas perras- Dijo Kikyo melosa- Ya quiero ponerles las manos encima-. Masculló iracunda.

- Tranquila, Kikyo -. La calmó InuTaisho – No sabemos si es verdad o mentira-. Agregó.

Ante lo dicho por InuTaisho, Kikyo soltó a Koga y lo miró con altivez, respiró agitada y en sus ojos

se podía ver odio e ira, si llegaba a ser mentira era capaz de matarlo ahí mismo donde estaba parado y sin dudarlo ni medio segundo, sin embargo, en la mirada de Bankotsu, podía verse un gesto de decir "_ya deja de andar fingiendo"_, Lo que quiere decir, que Bankotsu, sabe algo respecto a Koga y a Kikyo, pero no quería decirlo, ya que si lo hacía podía revolver el avispero e InuTaisho lo echaría por las falacias que pueda decir Kikyo para que lo eche de la oficina y de la mansión.

Mientras tanto, en París, en el restaurante, se vivían momentos tensos entre las chicas e Inuyasha, quienes no podían creer lo que pasaba y aunque las 5 estaban armadas, no querían que se supiera nada, así que optaron por decir toda la verdad.

- Escucha, Inuyasha. Esto que vamos a decirte, solo tiene que quedar entre nosotros, por que si alguien más llega a saberlo, ahí si que te matamos sin importarnos nada-. Le aclaró Kagome.

- Efectivamente, esto no lo puede saber nadie más, ya que no sabemos quien pueda estar escuchando esto-. Agregó Eri mirándolo fijamente.

- No se preocupen, de mi boca no saldrá nada, ni siquiera mi padre lo sabrá, aunque no sepa que destino tendrá su dinero y a exagerada suma que pidieron-. Dijo Inuyasha firmemente.

Kagome tomó aire y un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto y aclaró su garganta y comenzó el relato del por que estaban haciendo esto y cuales eran las razones.

- Bien, escucha. La cosa es que un sujeto llamado Naraku Theiler...-

- ¿Dijiste Naraku Theiler?-. La interrumpió el ambarino en un hilo de voz.

- Si, el mismo. Ese tipo es un traficante de medicamentos y drogas y es dueño de importantes droguerías donde se fabrican medicamentos que son buenos y malos, pero es un traficante de estupefacientes de paso y hasta de armas. Pero la verdad de todas, es que mi pequeño hermanito Sota, enfermo de una enfermedad mortal y solo tiene 2 años de vida, la contrajo hace 2 meses y lo llevamos a uno de sus centros médicos. Yo en ese momento estaba ilusionada, pero me llevé la sorpresa de que uno de su médicos era mi ex novio Koga Jonson y desde que lo dejé, el muy hijo de perra, no hizo más que hacerme la vida imposible. Es más el trabaja para ese Theiler y entre ambos planearon algo extremadamente horrible....- Kagome se quebró en llanto.

- Es horrible, pero,... ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó el ambarino preocupado.

Eri tomó la palabra – Nuestro hermanito, fue internado en ese centro médico, dudamos al principio, pero pensábamos que ahí podían curarlo de su enfermedad, pero al día siguiente cuando fuimos, nos enteramos que lo habían secuestrado, Koga desapareció y Naraku se escondió en su mansión en Miami y nos obligó a trabajar para el de una manera poco ortodoxa, nos obligó a robar bancos y hasta venganzas contra sus acreedores que le deben plata y nos contrató, por que sabe que somos audaces y buenas en nuestros trabajos de asesinas-. Concluyó.

- ¡Oh dios!, ese tipo es una basura, ahora entiendo por que mi padre lo odia tanto-. Masculló el ambarino apretando sus puños.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre con Naraku?-. Preguntó Sango.

- Hace muchos años, Naraku le pidió a mi padre, que le haga una publicidad de unos medicamentos para niños, que les prevendría de fiebres fuertes, pero una vez terminado el trabajo, Naraku no le pagó los millones que le debía y encima acusó a mi padre de publicitar medicamentos falsificados, ya que Naraku se hizo pasar por un socio de el, por lo que le hizo caer en la trampa, fue un momento muy duro y estuvimos a punto de perder una de nuestras empresas-. Recordó Inuyasha.

- ¡Oh!, que espanto-. Susurró Yuka.

- Si, pero más me preocupan ustedes, no puedo creer lo que pasa, así que ese tipo les exige una suma millonaria para rescatar al niño y era a el al que se referían,... pero (hizo una pausa),... el niño... ¿¿tiene algo que ver con ustedes???-. Preguntó confundido.

- Si, es nuestro hermano, Eri, Kagome y yo somos hermanas, Yuka y Ayumi, son amigas de la infancia, nos conocemos hace años-. Afirmó Sango.

El rostro de Inuyasha se contrajo de sorpresa y asombro, no podía creerlo. Resulta que ambos conocían a Naraku y el tenía al hermano menor de ellas y encima enfermo y secuestrado, tal cual como le pasa a el, excepto que el ambarino no está para nada enfermo. Cuando Kagome logró calmarse, fue al baño a repintarse sus ojos, ya que las lágrimas le corrieron la pintura de sus ojos y debió ir a maquillarse de nuevo.

- No se preocupen, las ayudaré en esto y les prometo que si mi padre intenta hacer algo estúpido, yo mismo me encargaré de detenerlo y ponerme en su contra-. Aseguró el peliblanco.

- Te lo agradecemos mucho-. Sonrió Sango.

- Así es, esto es una gran sorpresa para nosotras-. Dijo Ayumi feliz.

- Lo hago por que quiero ver a ese imbécil en la ruina, pero me preocupa mi padre, el seguramente accedería a ayudarlas si supiera lo que ustedes planean, pero con esto del secuestro, quien sabe que represalias tomaría, solo espero que nadie lo ayude o será más complicado-. Comentó el ambarino con preocupación en su voz.

- Tenemos un arma que nos ayudará en ese caso-. Afirmó Eri.

- ¿Se refieren a ese helicóptero que usaron en mi secuestro?-. Preguntó el peliblanco.

- Así ó Kagome a sus espaldas, que ya había regresado del baño – Pero no te preocupes, sabemos lo que debemos hacer, no habrá víctimas, excepto que tengamos que defendernos-.

- Las apoyo, solo espero que mi padre salga indemne-. Dijo preocupado.

- No te preocupes, tu padre saldrá sin ningún rasguño-. Afirmó Kagome.

Sin sospecharlo, las chicas consiguieron un gran aliado y nada menos que en su cautivo, pero lo malo aún estaba por venir, mientras tanto en Miami, todo era un clima tenso y de planes. Koga estaba suministrando la información.

- así es señor Taisho, La líder de esa banda, y 3 son hermanas, es Kagome Higurashi, es una chica extremadamente peligrosa y muy astuta y hábil y es piloto de helicópteros- Dijo Koga mientras mostraba fotos de las chicas por Computadora -su mano derecha, es Sango Higurashi, se apellida Otonashi para confundir a otros, también es hábil y astuta, es muy ruda y sabe defensa personal. La otra es Eri Higurashi, experta en armas y defensa personal, no hace falta aclarar que es habilidosa, ágil y astuta. Las otras son Ayumi Andrade y Yuka Himura, amigas de la infancia de Kagome, Ayumi es una experta Hacker y Yuka en electrónica.-. Concluyó el pelinegro.

- Gracias, muchacho, esta información es de suma vitalidad para nosotros, ahora conocemos bien a esas andrajosas y te aseguro que las pagarán, no solo te has ganado una recompensa muy alta, si no que además un gran puesto en una de mis empresas publicitarias-. Dijo InuTaisho feliz.

En eso, Bankotsu se puso de pie y carraspeó.

- Si me disculpan, debo hacer algo, hermano, te espero afuera-. Dijo secamente.

- Claro hermano-. Asintió Miroku.

Kikyo, miró de reojo a Bankotsu y luego a Koga y este le hizo un guiño y sin que nadie la viera, fue hasta una habitación continua y se encerró, fue hasta un teléfono, pero se dio cuenta que podrían rastrearlo, así que usó su celular, marcó unos números y esperó a que atendieran, una voz masculina y fuerte la atendió.

- ¿Quién habla?-. Preguntó el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Naraku?, soy yo, todo salió a la perfección, Koga ya dijo que eran esas 5 y ahora todo será más fácil, pero existe un problema, los hermanos Taeda están aquí-. Dijo Kikyo mascullando sonriente.

- No te preocupes, ellos no serán un obstáculo, en cuanto Koga le diga a InuTaisho donde vive Kagome, irán con el rescate y allí será donde ejecutaremos el plan para borrarlas del mapa, dile a InuTaisho que los helicópteros están listos y armados-. Rió Naraku con malicia.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas :

Vaya sorpresa, ¿Kikyo aliada con Naraku?, que sorpresa desagradable les esperará a las chicas y más ahora que le dijeron la verdad a Inuyasha y el se les alió para darles todo su apoyo?, en el siguiente capítulo, se sabrá más de este suspenso. Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf)

Agradecimientos por reviews a Sele TheBest, Tila Coluchi, Blossom012, MechiiKagome, serena tsukino chiba y a todos los que lo dejaron y a quienes agregaron la historia como favorita.


	8. Cuando el peligro acecha

**Capitulo 8 :** Cuando el peligro acecha.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kikyo era casi como una medialuna, se le había iluminado el día con esa gran noticia y más ahora, una vez que Inuyasha sea suyo de nuevo, podrá hacerse dueña de la fortuna más grande de todo el mundo.

- Esa es la mejor noticia del mundo que me has dado, se lo diré ya mismo a InuTaisho. Se pondrá muy feliz, en cuanto nos deshagamos de ese quinteto de perras, nuestro camino estará libre y no te preocupes, tengo bien resguardado a ese mocoso-. Rió Kikyo con crueldad.

- Por algo confíe mucho en ti y se que serás perfecta para este tratado, una vez que cobremos esa suma, todo será perfecto-. Dijo Naraku feliz.

- Por supuesto, luego de que nos deshagamos de todo esto, tu y yo, tendremos la boda más feliz de todas-. Dijo Kikyo empalagosamente.

- Eso espero, te estaré esperando por siempre-. Susurró Naraku – Te estaré esperando. Ve y avísale a InuTaisho lo de los helicópteros- Y con esto cortó la llamada.

Kikyo cortó su celular y sonrió más cruelmente que nunca, su sonrisa fría y despiadada daba a entender que estaba tejiendo algo más ruin que eso, marcó otro número telefónico y esperó a que atendiera, estaba nerviosa, alguien podía entrar, sobre todo InuTaisho. Finalmente la mujer al otro lado atendió y Kikyo se tranquilizó apenas.

- ¿Quién habla?-. Preguntó la mujer al otro lado.

- ¿Kágura?, soy yo, Kikyo. Te llamo para decirte que todo está saliendo a pedir de boca. Ese idiota de Naraku ya preparó los helicópteros y uno de ellos será su tumba-. Comentó Kikyo.

- Excelente!!!, una vez que borremos a esas arpías y a ese perro, toda esa fortuna será nuestra y si la quieren pos será el precio que deberán pagar más de la mitad de las empresas Taisho y ni hablas de esta basura de Naraku, seremos las más ricas del mundo-. Rió Kágura con malicia.

- Así será-. Rió Kikyo y cortó la llamada.

La modelo, salió de la oficina y fue a la InuTaisho, que ya estaba solo y fue hacia el, haciendo el papel de víctima, InuTaisho la miró y le sonrió, aunque sea de personalidad fría y de hombre serio y poco amistoso, en el fondo quiere mucho a quienes conoce. Kikyo sabía aprovecharse de esa amabilidad de InuTaisho para sus propósitos.

- Señor InuTaisho, hablé con el hombre que nos facilitará todo, asegura que esos helicópteros ya están listos y armados-. Sonrió Kikyo amablemente.

- Bien. Koga, ya dijo donde se encuentran esas secuestradoras, están en Paris, Francia. Y ya estoy juntando el dinero del rescate para liberar a mi hijo y que tenga su feliz boda,... ejem!!- Carraspeó-. Que tengan su feliz boda, digo-. Sonrió complacido.

- Gracias, suegrito. Como siempre eres el mejor-. Sonrió Kikyo.

InuTaisho, sonrió, pero al breve tiempo se puso muy serio- Así es. Pero déjame decirte que le he advertido a Koga que si me ha mentido, será el quien pague los platos rotos, odio las mentiras-. Espetó duramente ante el espanto de Kikyo.

Mientras tanto, fuera ya de la mansión Taisho, un mercedes benz gris iba en camino hacia las oficinas de los Taeda, ya que el auto era de ellos.

- Hermano, esa mujer es una perfecta perra, planea matar a esas chicas y a Inuyasha-. Masculló Miroku con ira en su voz.

- Creí haberte dicho que desde un principio nunca me gustó esa perra, pero tenemos pruebas suficientes para salvar a Inuyasha y a ellas-. Dijo Bankotsu severamente..

- ¿Ayudarlas?, estas loco!!!, son secuestradoras y ladronas. Solo sacaremos a Inuyasha, lo que le pase a esas me importa tres pepinos, solo quiero rescatar a mi amigo y listo-. Masculló Miroku.

En eso, Bankotsu, detuvo el auto cerca de la acera y encaró a su hermano con un frío semblante y muy amenazador.

- Eres estúpido o que???. Esas 5 son las ideales para acabar con ese Naraku Theiler y con esas 2 arpías. Además como asesores de las empresas Taisho, no podemos permitir que se las queden. Además piensa que esas deben tener a alguien importante para ellas, por que crees que se referían a un niño, cuando hablaban de el en forma despectiva-. Gruñó Bankotsu malhumorado.

- Lo se, pero hay algo en ellas que no me gusta-. Respondió enfadado - ¿Qué tal si todo esto es un vil truco de ellas?-. Preguntó sulfurado.

- No creo que sea un truco, lo mejor será que viajes a Paris y las prevengas de esto. Te lo repito, hermano, esto me da mala espina-. Masculló nervioso-. Deberé investigar a fondo este caso y sacarle la máscara a esa modelito hueca-. Dijo Bankotsu con desprecio.

- De acuerdo, viajaré a Francia a prevenirlas, pero si ellas me toman de rehén, será tu culpa- Le advirtió Miroku señalándolo.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto esta noche InuTaisho nos llame para avisar que ya tiene el dinero para pagar el rescate, partirás a Paris y averiguarás todo lo que puedas-. Dijo Bankotsu.

Miroku asintió y aceptó los términos de su hermano y fueron a su empresa a esperar las novedades y noticias respecto a lo del secuestro.

Mientras tanto, en París, ya era muy tarde y todas tenían sueño, Yuka y Sango, ya se habían acostado a dormir, eran las 3 de la mañana. Inuyasha ya se había quedado dormido en el sofá, Kagome sonrió y apagó el televisor y junto a sus otras amigas, fueron a sus habitaciones, excepto que Kagome fue hasta la suya, pero en compañía.

- ¿Qué harás con el bello durmiente?-. Preguntó Eri con picardía.

- Pues lo llevaré a mi habitación, allí lo mantendré vigilado-. Respondió Kagome sonriente.

Kagome despertó a Inuyasha y este a duras penas se levantó del sofá, estaba muy somnoliento, así que entre las 3, decidieron ayudar a levantarlo y a mantenerlo en pie, pero cuando se dirigía a su habitación, Kagome lo detuvo.

- Espera, ¿Dónde vas?-. Preguntó la pelinegra agarrándolo de su remera.

- Voy a mi habitación, donde más-. Respondió el ambarino.

- Vendrás a mi habitación, a partir de este momento, te mantendré vigilado, sabes demasiado como para dejarte ir tan fácilmente-. Aseveró seria.

Inuyasha le hizo una mueca de desagrado y entró a su habitación, sacó su pijama nuevo que le compraron las chicas y entró al baño y a los pocos minutos salió del baño con su pijama puesto, era de bermuda y camisa del mismo color, era azul con barras blancas.

- Wow!!!, pareces presidiario-. Comentó Ayumi con burla.

- Keh!!, fue idea de ustedes no mía de comprármelo-. Rezongó.

- Pues este presidiario, quedará cautivo conmigo toda esta noche-. Advirtió Kagome picaramente.

Así, sin mediar palabras, entraron a la habitación de Kagome, mientras Eri y Ayumi fueron a las suyas. El ambarino se metió a la cama de Kagome y dejó su libro en la mesa de luz, pero antes de que pueda cubrirse con la sábana, pudo ver algo que lo impactó y era que Kagome se había desnudado íntegramente, solo se dejó su negra y sensual micro bikini, cuando caminó hacia el, sus dorados ojos se clavaron en sus grandes y enormes pechos, que se movían como si fueran de gelatina. El ambarino estaba como estatua al ver ese cuerpo escultural de la pelinegra, que no se inmutó, es más de hecho al ver sus ojos, supo claramente que había captado toda su atención y tal cual como ella quería que sucediera. Se metió a la cama y el ambarino se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, estaba tan colorado que su rostro parecía el del mismísimo diablo.

En ese instante, pudo sentir las suaves manos de la pelinegra, acariciar su espalda y aunque tenga su camisa de dormir de su pijama, podía sentir la suavidad de sus caricias en su espalda. Al instante, Inuyasha se quedó dormido profundamente y ni siquiera sintió cuando Kagome sacó su arma de debajo de la almohada y la dejó en su mesa de luz y prosiguió con las caricias en aquella fornida y musculosa espalda que solo era obstaculizada por la camisa de dormir.

Al día siguiente, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana, el día estaba nublado y a punto de llover, se podían oír el resonar de lejanos truenos que amenazaban con descolgar una fuerte tormenta en tierra parisina. Kagome estaba dormida, hasta que con su mano derecha, empezó a palpar su lado y se percató de que Inuyasha no estaba allí, se sentó en su cama y miró hacia la enorme ventana y pudo ver a Inuyasha sentado en una silla, con el espaldar de esta frontal a el, no tenía su camisa puesta, ya que tenía calor. En eso unas suaves manos, se posaron en sus hombros y al girar su cabeza hacia atrás, pudo encontrarse con el esbelto cuerpo de Kagome frente a sus dorados ojos y apreciar mejor las espectaculares curvas de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-. Preguntó Kagome sensualmente.

- Nada, es que ya no tengo sueño, es todo-. Respondió bostezando.

- Diría que ese bostezo, dice todo lo contrario-. Dijo Kagome acercando sus sensuales labios a la mejilla derecha de Inuyasha.

En ese momento, la laptop de Inuyasha emitió una señal, de que había recibido un mensaje, secretamente, la había llevado siempre consigo, incluso el día de su boda sin que nadie se enterase. Se levantó de la silla y la sacó de adentro del libro. Kagome estaba sorprendida, podían haberlo rastreado desde esa laptop y eso implicaría un riesgo muy grande.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa laptop?-. Preguntó alarmada.

- Es mía, la traje escondida en mi traje-. Respondió asombrado por la actitud de Kagome – He recibido un mensaje de Miroku. Está acá en Paris-. Concluyó con sorpresa.

Kagome tomó su arma y le apuntó alejándose de el, estaba respirando agitada y muy nerviosa.

- Sabía que no eras de confiar, ¿Quién es ese tal Miroku y como sabe que estamos aquí?-. Preguntó colérica y sin dejar de apuntarle.

- Tranquilízate, si me permites puedo explicártelo todo-. Trató de controlarla el peliblanco.

Pero los gritos de Kagome, alarmaron a sus amigas que aparecieron con sus armas y vieron a Kagome apuntándole y muy nerviosa, Eri se percató de la laptop en las manos de Inuyasha y se la quitó y leyó el mensaje y también le apuntó al igual que todas, ahora estaba en un serio aprieto y si no decía pronto quien era Miroku, terminará peor que una coladera.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas :

Inuyasha está entre la espada y la pared, si no dice rápido quien es Miroku, su vida puede correr serio peligro y justo cuando el amor entre el y Kagome empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos, pero la maldad de Kikyo y la inesperada ayuda de los Taeda, han complicado más las cosas. Averigüen que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi

Guille (AirWolf, Lobo del aire).


	9. Confiar o no confiar

**Capitulo 9 :** Confiar o no confiar.

Las chicas estaban muy nerviosas al igual que Inuyasha, no sabía que podían hacerle. En eso, Eri le sacó la laptop al ambarino y revisó el mensaje.

- ¿Quién es este Miroku?-. Exigió saber con frialdad.

- Es un gran amigo mío, si vino hasta aquí es por que sabe algo muy importante-. Respondió Inuyasha con parcimonia.

- ¿Y cómo demonios sabe donde vivíamos?-. Preguntó Sango duramente.

- Eso no podremos saberlo si no lo veo-. Le respondió el ambarino.

- ¿Y como sabemos que este no es un truco para engañarnos y escaparte?, crees que somos tan tontas para dejar irte solo con el???, que ingenuo eres-. Dijo Kagome socarronamente.

- Les propongo algo, por que algunas de ustedes no vienen conmigo y comprobamos a ver a que vino mi amigo y otras montan guardia. Además ustedes son hábiles con las armas-. Propuso Inuyasha tratando de encontrar una solución.

Las chicas, lo miraron y desconfiaron bastante, pues el sabía el secreto de ellas y que 3 son hermanas, pero no sabían si podían confiar en ese Miroku ¿Y si fue a matarlas?. Pero Kagome decidió ser valiente y darle una oportunidad.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo Kagome bajando su arma – Pero como esto llegue a ser un truco, tu y tu amigo irán directo bajo tierra y sin dudarlo-. Concluyó tajantemente.

- No te preocupes, le avisaré que vamos a desayunar con el y si no hay trampa de por medio, le daremos una nueva oportunidad para que nos diga a que ha venido-. Aceptó el peliblanco.

Las chicas aceptaron los términos y fueron a vestirse, el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más y los truenos eran cada vez más cercanos y la tormenta acechaba a cada instante. Hacía mucho calor y la humedad provocaba que el aire sea pesado. Inuyasha se puso ropa que le compraron sus secuestradoras y Kagome lo vio muy guapo y elegante. Su remera dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos y eso provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome.

- Ya hablé con el y me dijo donde encontrarnos, tiene una nueva línea de celular, por si rastreaban el suyo. No te preocupes, es de mi más extrema confianza y de seguro podrá ayudarlas, pero no le diré nada de lo que sucede, esperaremos a ver que nos dice-. Le aseguró el ambarino.

- Gracias Inuyasha. Así lo espero-. Gimoteo la pelinegra.

- Por cierto, te queda muy bien esa minifalda-. Rió el ambarino picaramente.

Kagome sonrió avergonzada, se había puesto una minifalda de cuero negra y una musculosa femenina de color rojo y sandalias de taco alto. En eso, sus amigas aparecieron vestidas y arregladas y todas con sus armas bajo sus pantalones y polleras, solamente Sango y Kagome se pusieron minifaldas, las demás pantalones de poliéster de color negro y Ayumi se puso uno blanco. Salieron hacia el garaje donde guardan sus autos y los abordaron y partieron al punto de encuentro para encontrarse con Miroku.

Al rato, llegaron al punto de encuentro, Kagome e Inuyasha, bajaron del BMW 325 deportivo y entraron al bar de la reunión, las demás esperaban en el otro auto sin llamar mucho la atención para no ser detectadas. Inuyasha detectó a su amigo en una mesa en una ventana que daba al río y a una hermosa vista a la torre Eifél.

- Me alegro de verte, amigo mío-. Se levantó Miroku a abrazar al ambarino.

- Igual yo-. Se abrazó a el.

En eso, los ojos de Miroku, se clavaron en la esbelta figura de Kagome. – Vaya, picarón, te viniste bien acompañado-. Dijo su amigo con picardía.

- No seas bobo, ella es quien me tiene-. Rezongó el ambarino.

- Entiendo, puedes decirles a tus amigas que vengan, no vengo armado ni a secuestrarlas, tengo noticias muy importantes para ustedes-. Dijo Miroku seriamente.

Kagome vio que podía confiar en Miroku y llamó a sus amigas y las 4 entraron al bar, ahora Miroku, se fijó en Sango y fue como si una flecha de cupido le hubiera venido de la nada, que curvas tenía sango, eran idénticas a las de Kagome. En eso, Inuyasha chasqueó sus dedos, sacando del letargo a su amigo, que estaba hechizado por Sango.

- Despierta, Romeo. Tenías algo importante que decirnos-. Dijo Inuyasha con los ojos encogidos.

- Oh si, lo siento-. Dijo su amigo rascándose la nuca. Kagome y Sango rieron.

Las chicas y sus acompañantes, tomaron asiento e hicieron su pedido de un desayuno completo, consistente en Café con leche con medialunas y un pedazo de torta selva negra. Cuando trajeron todo, Miroku empezó con las novedades que trajo.

- Bien, el motivo por el que te cité aquí, Inuyasha y a ustedes, es por que traigo noticias desde tu casa y o muy buenas que digamos-. Comenzó Miroku.

- Te escuchamos atentamente-. Afirmó Kagome.

- Bien -. Miroku carraspeó y tomó aire.

- El motivo es que tu padre está reuniendo el dinero para tu rescate y a más tardar lo tendrá listo para mañana-. Comentó el pelinegro.

- ¿Y a eso le llamas malas noticias?-. Preguntó Sango incrédula.

- Espera, eso no es todo. El problema es que apareció un tipo que adujo saber donde estaban ustedes e Inuyasha y eso pasó cuando InuTaisho dio a conocer por TV, la enorme recompensa que daba si se suministraban datos sobre ti, Inuyasha y sobre ustedes-. Respondió Miroku.

Las chicas estaban estupefactas, ¿Cómo era eso de que alguien sabía donde estaban si este lugar era secreto?, pero a Kagome, de repente se le vino la imagen de alguien a la mente y miró a Miroku con mucha preocupación y nervios.

- Por casualidad, ¿Ese tipo es Koga?-. Preguntó Kagome ante la mirada de sus amigas.

- Si, ese mismo, ¿Cómo lo sabías?-. Preguntó Miroku sorprendido.

- Por que esa rata inmunda, es el único que sabía de este lugar, pero desde que lo dejé. Su despecho no tiene nombre y juró vengarse de mi si hacía algo raro y ahora con esto, si que se complicó todo-. Gruñó Kagome con bronca.

- Te dije mil veces que debimos eliminarlo en cuanto te juró venganza-. Masculló Eri.

- Esperen, eso no es todo, tengo otras noticias y estas son peores-. Comentó Miroku.

Las chicas e Inuyasha hicieron silencio y lo escucharon atentamente.

- El problema, es que esa desgraciada de Kikyo, está aliada con ese Naraku Theiler y por lo que tengo entendido y gracias a los datos que dio Koga sobre ustedes y su ubicación, Naraku, le facilitará a InuTaisho una flota de helicópteros hughes 500 armados con cohetes y ametralladoras para acabarlas, Kikyo y una tal Kágura son las que tienen a un niño que según se sabe es de vital importancia para ustedes y eso no es todo. En cuanto el rescate se haga, Kikyo y Kágura planean ir en uno de esos 5 helicópteros y matarlas a ustedes y no solo eso, matarán a Naraku y al niño y se quedarán con el dinero del rescate y contigo y para liberarte, Kikyo te obligará a casarte con ella y que le entreguen el 52% de las empresas Taisho-. Concluyó su relato Miroku.

Kagome y todos, estaban helados ante el relato de Miroku, más Inuyasha, no podía creer que Kikyo le vaya a hacer semejante canallada y más con tantos años de amor y noviazgo que vivieron, era algo imposible, pero al notar las palabras serias y sensatas de Miroku, supo que esto no era un juego, ahora resulta que Kikyo era una codiciosa asesina que quería más de la mitad de las empresas Taisho y a el como marido y por obligación o mataba a Sota, el hermanito de Kagome, Eri y Sango. Pero Miroku no sabía que ese niño era el hermano de ellas 3 y por ahora Miroku prefería mantenerlo en secreto, ya que si por algún motivo extraño se llegaba a filtrar la noticia, todo acabaría en una tragedia muy grande.

- Disculpen, debemos hablar a solas, Kagome, ven un segundo afuera-. Exigió Inuyasha.

- ¿Para que?-. Preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

- Es algo que debemos hablar tu y yo solos-. Volvió a exigir tomándola levemente del brazo.

Kagome pidió disculpas a las chicas y a Miroku y fue con Inuyasha fuera del bar y se pararon en la rambla a conversar.

- Bien, ¿Para que me trajiste?-. Preguntó Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

- Kagome, creo que Miroku debe de saber quien es Sota o si no, no podrá saber si idear un plan para rescatarlo o no. Lo que acabo de saber me dejó frío-. Dijo Inuyasha.

- No, Inuyasha. No le diremos a nadie más, tu amigo nos brindó una gran ayuda al decirnos lo de esa basura con quien ibas a casarte. Pero quiero ser yo quien rescate a mi hermanito, así deba hacer lo que deba hacer-. Contestó Kagome severamente.

- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero insisto el podría ayudarnos y mucho. Además si logro convencerlo de que hable con mi padre y sea el y Bankotsu quienes vengan con el rescate, todo saldrá perfecto-. Dijo contento el ambarino.

- No olvides que prometiste ayudarnos. ¿Qué harás si pagan el rescate antes?. Como piensas ayudarnos?-. Preguntó Kagome cruzada de brazos.

La pregunta de Kagome dejó sin habla al ambarino, pues era cierto, el prometió ayudar a las chicas en el rescate y algo debía pensar y pronto o Kagome y sus amigas perderán la confianza en el y todo terminará mal, pero el prometió ayudarlas y no piensa romper su promesa.

Mientras tanto, en Miami, en una casa abandonada y maltrecha, una mujer muy bonita y sexy, salía de ella. ¿Pero que hacía una mujer tan elegante saliendo de ese lugar tan andrajoso y sucio y semi destruido?. Esa era la pregunta que se hacía Bankotsu, que siguió a Kikyo hasta el lugar, en eso tomó su laptop y envió un mensaje a su hermano, que lo recibió al instante.

- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi hermano, creo que tiene una pista. Siguió a esa Kikyo hasta una mansión ruinosa y destruida- Comentó Miroku

Una luz de esperanza se abrió en las chicas, ¿Estará su Sota allí?, eso era lo que iba a averiguar Bankotsu, que bajó de su auto y se dirigía hasta la mansión abandonada. ¿Podrá ser posible?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas

Y?? Sería posible que Sota esté ahí y que se encienda una luz de esperanza?? O será una trampa'?? que pasará con Kagome e Inuyasha?? Será capaz de traicionarlas y no ayudarlas o cumplirá su palabra, cuando se cobre el rescate??. Averigüen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf)

Agradecimiento a todos los que dejan sus reviews, auto estiman mis ganas de escribir.

PD. Si al menos en ese capítulo no hay 5 reviews ¬¬, hasta mediados de enero del 2010, se quedarán con la intriga del capítulo 10 muajuajuajuay!!! (risa maléfica) (Que malo soy jeje), adio!!.


	10. La decisión de Inuyasha

**Capitulo 10 :** La decisión de Inuyasha.

Bankotsu, se cercioró que no haya nadie y sacó un arma de adentro de su saco, se acercó a la reja y la abrió lentamente, el chirrido le crispó los tímpanos, pero entró de todas maneras.

Esa mansión parecía que pudiera estar habitada por fantasmas, de hecho se rumoreaba que los había y que por eso nadie se atrevía a entrar a esa mansión, pero,... ¿Qué hacía Kikyo ahí cuando se decía que había fantasmas ahí dentro? Y con lo miedosa que es Kikyo o al menos eso aparentaba serlo, pero las apariencias engañan.

Subió las deshechas escaleras de cemento y tragó aire, pero se armó de fuerte valor y entró, en ese momento, miró para arriba y vio que el cielo estaba radiante de sol, abrió la ruinosa puerta de madera y entró dentro de la oscura y pavorosa mansión. Todo estaba hecho añicos y sucio, esa mansión estaba abandonada hace años y nadie sabía por que no se atrevieron a venderla o derribarla, quizá por esos rumores de fantasmas que corrían por Miami y esa sería la razón. Bankotsu, se enterró más en la tenebrosa mansión y encendió su linterna de noche y empezó a buscar indicios de alguna pista que pueda dar con algo o con quien esté allí.

Mientras tanto, en Paris, se seguía viviendo un clima tenso entre Kagome e Inuyasha, ya que la pelinegra esperaba que le de una respuesta.

- Y bien??, estoy esperando-. Inquirió la pelinegra impaciente.

- Te dije que te iba a ayudar, el problema e que si mi padre paga el dinero por adelantado, ustedes deberán cumplir su palabra o quedarán como que mintieron en que iban a soltarme-. Replicó.

- Lo se, pero no olvides lo que prometiste-. Repitió holgadamente.

- no lo olvidé, te repito. Pero ya que insistes, tomaré una decisión, ya sabrás cual es, por el momento no te diré nada, si no hasta que estemos en Londres-. Dijo algo alterado.

- ¿Londres?-. Preguntó Kagome sin entender nada.

- Si, Londres, ahí nos refugiaremos. Es lo mejor, así dejaremos como un imbécil embustero a ese Koga y una vez que Miroku regrese a Miami, Kikyo y su cómplice no sabrán donde encontrarnos y eso nos ayudará a ganar terreno-. Propuso con firmeza el ambarino.

Kagome dudó durante unos instantes, pero aceptó, ya que la idea de Inuyasha no era mala y ya quería verle la cara a esa perra cuando se entere que Koga fracasó en su intento de hacerles pasar un mal rato y sobre todo de llevar a cabo su venganza.

Kagome e Inuyasha, regresaron al bar a terminar su desayuno y una vez allí, conversaron con todos acerca del plan que había propuesto Inuyasha y estuvieron de acuerdo, lo único que le extrañó a Miroku fue el extraño plan que tenía Inuyasha y que le dijo que dará un giro inesperado y que para ello requería estar solo y sin nadie alrededor suyo, en eso miró a Ayumi y le dijo una indirecta para cuando llegue la hora de su plan.

- Ayumi, escúchame bien. Necesitaré de tu ayuda una vez que concluya mi decisión- Fomentó el ambarino seriamente.

- Está bien, te ayudaré, aunque no se en que consista esa ayuda-. Dijo Ayumi con desconfianza.

- No te preocupes, es una decisión que tomé, ahora no puedo decirte nada y menos a ustedes-. Dijo el peliblanco dirigiéndose a todos los presentes en la mesa.

Kagome no estaba muy convencida de lo que vaya a hacer Inuyasha, solo esperaba no haberlo presionado demasiado y que vaya a cometer una locura, pero por otro lado, pensó que la idea de Inuyasha de irse a Londres no era tan mala, después de todo, Koga quedará como un mentiroso ante InuTaisho, lo que si, Kagome no está enterada de la severa amenaza que le pesa a Koga encima y que su vida es un verdadero riesgo si llegaba a mentirle.

Mientras en Miami, Bankotsu, escuchó unos ruidos extraños que venían de una habitación, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró un poco y estaba muy nervioso, pues estaba solo en una mansión abandonada y supuestamente embrujada y llena de fantasmas, pero el era valiente y no tenía por que temerle a un montón de ectoplasmas voladores.

Pudo oír los gemidos de alguien y corrió escaleras arriba y a lo lejos divisó dos figuras, una grande y una pequeña que era llevada en los hombros de la grande y los gemidos parecían venir de el, Bankotsu dio la voz de alto y el sujeto se echó a correr raudamente y el pelinegro tras de el a toda prisa, ya que estaba bajando por las otras escaleras. Al llegar abajo, Bankotsu vio que la puerta de calle estaba abierta, vaya que ese tipejo corría rápido. En eso escuchó el ruido de un motor y se apresuró más a salir y al estar fuera vio una camioneta 4x4 negra con vidrios polarizados huir a toda velocidad y como si fuera alma en pena.

Bankotsu pegó un puñetazo a la pared, destrozando la ruinosa y maltrecha madera y guardó su arma, estaba lleno de frustración e ira, pues no pudo ver bien el modelo de la camioneta y eso le jugó en contra. Fue hasta su auto y subió en el y se marchó hasta su lugar de trabajo, esa noche llegará su hermano y quería decirle todas las novedades posibles y lo que descubrió.

Más tarde, Miroku regresó a Miami, mientras las chicas y su cautivo preparaban todo su equipaje para irse a Londres y estar a salvo de todo. Mientras tanto, en una habitación Inuyasha grababa un video a solas y su plan. Lo malo es que si Kagome llegaba a enterarse de lo que planeaba, era capaz de matarlo si dudarlo un segundo, aunque el esté dispuesto a ayudarla y a sus hermanas y amigas y lo peor es que ese mensaje puede cambiar muchas cosas, incluso dar un giro inesperado, pero Inuyasha olvida que su decisión también pende la vida de un niño.

Más tarde, las chicas terminaron de armar todo su equipaje y sus pertenencias, desde el televisor hasta los cubiertos y cuando ya estaban sacando la última valija, Inuyasha salió de la habitación donde permanecía encerrado y se dirigió hacia Ayumi cuando la vio.

- Ayumi, acá tienes el video-. Le entregó un CD grabado – En cuanto estemos en Londres, lo transmitirás a todas las redes televisivas, se que eres buena eludiendo sus programas de seguridad-. Afirmó a lo último el ambarino.

- De acuerdo, así lo haré-. Aceptó Ayumi tomando el disco compacto.

Sin perder tiempo, las chicas subieron todas sus cosas hasta sus autos y allí partieron hasta el aeropuerto donde estaba su avión privado, su helicóptero y una contacto que las ayudará a escapar y de yapa les consiguió un departamento donde vivir.

A la noche y bien tarde, las chicas y su cautivo, llegaron a Londres y gracias a la ayuda brindada por su contacto, no tuvieron problemas en su llegada ni con la aduana y su helicóptero estaba a salvo en un lugar secreto y fuera de miradas indiscretas.

Ni bien llegaron rogaban por una cama bien mullidita y que les de un sueño placentero. Cada una fue a su habitación y sin quitarse sus ropas, se acostaron en sus camas, sin siquiera desenfundar las sábanas ni frazadas. Kagome durmió con Inuyasha, pues pese a ser aún su cautivo, el estar enamorándose de el ya empezaba a dar pasos muy agigantados y era muy notorio por como se acostó abrazada a el.

A la mañana siguiente, el mundo de Inuyasha y sus secuestradoras, era distinto, ahora estaban en tierra inglesa y lejos de peligros que puedan acecharlos, pero no así en la mansión Taisho, ya que ese mismo día, los hermanos Taeda estaban con InuTaisho quien estaba por darles el dinero del rescate para su hijo y que esas secuestradoras lo liberen de una buena vez por todas para que cumpla su casamiento con la modelo Kikyo y ser la mejor pareja, aunque eso no sea algo muy certero desde el punto de vista por como viene la mano.

- Señor Taisho. Quisiera saber si ese Koga no le habrá mentido. ¿Esta seguro que esas mujeres y su hijo estarán en Paris?-. Preguntó Miroku con seguridad.

- ¿A que se refiere?-. Preguntó InuTaisho arqueando una ceja.

- Mi hermano tiene razón, esas secuestradoras pueden estar en cualquier parte, son muy astutas, ¿acaso cree que irán a Francia a ocultarse, sabiendo que ese lugar es el único donde irían a buscarlas?-. Preguntó Bankotsu con sonrisa irónica.

InuTaisho lo meditó por un segundo y tal vez Miroku y Bankotsu tengan razón, ¿qué pasaba si Koga le había mentido y esas mujeres no estaban donde le habían dicho?. Kikyo estaba escuchando todo y otra vez decidió emplear su papel de victima y hacer quedar mal a los hermanos Taeda.

- ¡Señor Taisho!- Explotó Kikyo- ¿Va a creerles a este par de granujas que de seguro las están defendiendo?, como puede creer semejante patraña de que esas brujas o están en Paris torturando a mi pobre marido-. Sollozó actuando perfectamente.

- Cuida tu lenguaje-. Contraatacó InuTaisho – Bankotsu y Miroku, son de mi más extrema confianza y hasta podrían ser mis dos hijos de cómo confío en ellos y son los mejores amigos de mi hijo. Esta noche viajaré a Paris y como no llegue a ser verídico lo que dijo Koga. Mejor que no sepa lo que le espera-. Masculló lleno de ira.

El rostro de Kikyo se puso pálido como el pus y eso lo notaron claramente los hermanos Taeda pero no InuTaisho, que había tomado su teléfono y llamar a la compañía aérea para sacar su pasaje y cerciorarse de que ellas estaban allí, pero Kikyo intentó detenerlo cosa que a InuTaisho le pareció raro y más por el nerviosismo de la morena.

- Suegrito, no creo que haga falta ir a Paris, con que envíe el dinero con alguien y el rescate sea todo un hecho. Tendremos de nuevo a Inuyasha. No hará falta que pierda su tiempo yendo allá a ver si ese quinteto de perras se encuentra en Paris-. Susurró Kikyo nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?, tienes miedo que se descubra toda la mentira?-. Preguntó Bankotsu con sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Tu, Cállate!, esto no te incumbe, maldito entrometido-. Gritó Kikyo exasperada.

- Kikyo, ya basta-. Ordenó firmemente InuTaisho – Nunca actuaste así, me parece muy rara tu actitud. Sacaré el pasaje y viajaré esta misma noche y pobre de ese Koga que haya llegado a ser mentira-. Culminó apretando su puño.

Dicho y hecho, InuTaisho marcó a la compañía aérea y reservó su pasaje. Mientras tanto, en Londres había llegado la hora de la verdad, Inuyasha le había entregado el disco con la grabación a Ayumi y esta se estaba encargando de hacerlo transmitir a todas las televisoras del mundo, burlando sus sistemas de seguridad para que no las descubran, pero el ambarino estaba muy nervioso y eso no pasó desapercibido por Kagome.

- Inuyasha, estas muy nervioso, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

- Nada, Kagome, que espero mi decisión haya sido la correcta, pero ya es tarde para retractarse de lo que he decidido-. Respondió muy escuetamente.

Kagome y Eri lo miraron muy desconfiadas, se aprestaban a preparar el desayuno, cuando apareció Ayumi con cara de espanto y tomó el control remoto del televisor y puso un canal de noticias en el que aparecía el video de Inuyasha hablando de lo que decidió hacer. De más está decir que al oír la noticia, todo era un desierto de asombro, ¿cuál sería esa noticia?.

Continuará

Y cual será esa drástica decisión de Inuyasha??? Que hará Kikyo para detener a InuTaisho y que secreto esconde Bankotsu que aún no reveló sobre el hallazgo en la casa abandonada? Averigüen en el siguiente episodio.

Agradecimiento por reviews a : sele TheBest, Tila Coluchi, Mechiikagome, Serena Tsukino Chiba y Blossom12 y a todos lo que dejaron su review y a aquellos que agregaron la historia como favorita.

PD : Hoy fui piadoso pero si no hay 4 o 5 reviews esta vez será hasta mediados del 2010 o hasta el 2011 que no se expondrá el cap.11 jejejeje (que malo soy) muejuejuejuejuey (risa mala) adioo.


	11. No queremos arriesgarte

**Capitulo 11 :** No queremos arriesgarte.

El mensaje finalmente había sido develado, la cara de Eri era de espanto y odio y ni hablar de Kagome, era capaz de asesinarlo donde estaba, pero en parte no, ya que les hizo un enorme favor. El mensaje decía lo siguiente

-"Papá, siento tener que decirte esto, pero esta información es altamente confidencial y no puede saberse de donde se transmite, solo te diré que estoy bien y que mis secuestradoras no me han hecho el más mínimo daño, estoy sano y salvo. Pero he de advertirte que no pagues el rescate aún, ya que estoy investigando una situación incómoda para ellas, por lo tanto, repito no pagues el rescate aún y respecto a la información que estamos en Francia, es completamente falsa, el que te dijo que estemos allí, te mintió, papá, te mintió, este es el fin del mensaje."-  Y con esto concluyó la grabación hecha por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no quería ni mirarlas, Kagome estaba que trinaba y Eri y Ayumi lo miraban ferozmente.

- Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo, que significa esta estupidez que no quieres que paguen el rescate por ti-. Exigió Kagome severamente.

- Creo que sabes bien, me pediste ayuda y voy a dártela, ¿ahora resulta que te hechas atrás?- Respondió Inuyasha vehementemente.

- Pero si no recibimos tu rescate, matarán a Sota. ¡No lo entiendes!-. Gritó Kagome colérica.

- Kagome tiene razón, Inuyasha, tu información puede alterar las cosas. Además hemos decidido actuar solas y por nuestra cuenta, agradecemos que te preocupes, pero sería arriesgarte mucho y no queremos que Sota siga sufriendo por nuestra demora-. Fomentó Eri.

- Es verdad. ¿Qué pasa si ese Naraku lo mata por tu decisión?-. Agregó Ayumi.

Inuyasha no les respondió nada, la verdad no las entendía, primero les exigían que las ayude y ahora quieren actuar por ellas solas, pero la verdad es que Inuyasha llegaría al fondo de todo esto y sin dudarlo. Sabe perfectamente que la vida del hermanito de ellas pende de un hilo y que no solo Naraku la tiene, si es cierto lo que le dijo Miroku, Kikyo es capaz de cualquier cosa y lo cierto es que nunca llegó a imaginarse que ella podría actuar de esa manera tan vil y ruin.

- Lo siento, mi decisión es firme, o me dejan ayudarlas o no tendrán su paga aunque tenga que quedarme con ustedes y envejezca 100 años-. Dijo Inuyasha tajante.

- No juegues con nosotras, Inuyasha-. Espetó Kagome sacando su arma y apuntándole.

- Anda, Mátame-. La alentó sonriendo sarcástico – Si lo haces creo que acompañarás a Koga en el fondo del río o la tierra-. Agregó.

Eri convenció a Kagome de que baje su arma y deje de apuntarle, las 3 chicas se retiraron de la cocina, estaban muy enfadadas y no querían hablarle, aunque Kagome le había pedido que la ayudara, ahora cambió de idea y decidió rescatar sola a su hermano, pero la realidad era otra y era que Kagome no quería que Inuyasha se arriesgara a morir, después de todo y aunque todavía no se atrevió a confesárselo, estaba empezando a sentir algo por el y no una amistad de amigos, la cosa empezaba a ir más arriba de ello.

En eso, las chicas pudieron oír la puerta de la calle y corrieron a ver e Inuyasha no estaba. Kagome abrió la puerta y vio que Inuyasha estaba abordando el ascensor y corrió a detenerlo y lo logró.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?-. Preguntó agarrándolo de un brazo.

- Pues a desayunar donde sea, ya que cierta gallita que estoy mirando se hace la ofendida por que primero dice una cosa y luego otra-. Espetó enfadado.

- No me hago la gallita y por favor regresa a la casa de inmediato-. Ordenó tajante.

Inuyasha no la obedeció, de hecho le dio un fuerte empujón y cerró las puertas corredizas del ascensor y bajó, Kagome se reincorporó ayudada por Ayumi y Sango, mientras Eri bajó rápidamente por las escaleras a buscar a Inuyasha, ya que antes de irse, había sacado uno de los 3 juegos de llaves que había en la casa.

Al llegar abajo, y muy agitada, Eri no alcanzó a Inuyasha, pero si corrió a alcanzarlo y lo vio entrar en un bar que estaba enfrente y era muy elegante. Salió afuera, pero se encontró con un patrullero y se puso nerviosa, pero logró eludirlo y entrar al bar donde estaba Inuyasha, Kagome y las demás no tardaron en unírseles, Kagome al tomar su asiento, miró con una mirada voraz y de temor a su cautivo y le hizo una advertencia.

- El hecho que estemos siendo algo amables contigo, no quiere decir que puedes vagar por donde quieres, aún eres nuestro cautivo y cuando paguen tu rescate, te liberaremos y seguiremos nuestro camino-. Aseveró la pelinegra con seriedad.

- Kagome, creo que olvidas que este estúpido, arruinó todo, con su mensaje, de seguro su padre no pagará nada y todo se nos irá al diablo-. Rememoró Sango.

Kagome se acordó que lo que dijo su hermana es cierto, se tomó el rostro, en el mismo momento en que el camarero, les traía sus te con leche y masas dulces rellenas y jugos de naranja. Esperó a que se fuera y le agradeció por el pedido, pero luego volvió a mirar al ambarino y muy enojada.

- Escucha bien, Inuyasha. Mañana mismo, le dirás en un nuevo video a tu padre que el rescate se hará en un lugar que yo designaré y ese será tu lugar de liberación, luego nosotras seguiremos nuestro camino-. Comentó la pelinegra.

- ¿Y si no quiero?-. Respondió el peliblanco holgadamente.

- Tomaremos una medida extrema-. Respondió Eri

- Que harán??, me matarán??-. Preguntó con burla antipática.

- No, no te diremos que haremos, solo estate listo para cuando llegue el momento de liberarte-. Respondió Yuka con parsimonia.

Inuyasha y las chicas siguieron desayunando, pero el ambarino no se mostraba tranquilo, sobre todo cuando vio que Kagome y Eri salieron afuera a charlar solas y sin que nadie las vea.

- Eri, ve a la farmacia y compra esto, ya presentía que algo así iba a pasar. Hablaré yo por el y haremos el acuerdo con su padre-. Comentó Kagome su plan.

- De acuerdo, regreso en 5 minutos-. Aceptó Eri.

Hecho el acuerdo, Kagome regresó al bar y tomó asiento, Inuyasha no le preguntó por Eri, pero estaba seguro que algo tramaban y no era muy factible.

Mientras tanto, en Miami, se vivía un clima caldeado en la mansión Taisho, Koga recibió un quinto puñetazo por parte de InuTaisho, ante los gritos horrorizado de Kikyo por las feroces palizas que recibía el ojiazul por parte de InuTaisho, pero gracias a Iyasoi, logró calmarlo, pero solo en cuanto a seguir golpeándolo ferozmente.

- ¡DEBERÍA DE CONVERTIRTE EN TALCO!-. Gritó InuTaisho furioso -. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRME QUE MI HIJO ESTÁ EN FRANCIA CUANDO EL MISMO DIJO QUE NO ESTABA ALLÍ-.

- Tranquilícese, suegrito. Tal vez fue una treta de esas brujas para despistar todo y seguir manteniéndolo cautivo-. Dijo Kikyo muy nerviosa.

- Kikyo puede que tenga razón, querido. – Dijo Iyasoi sollozando – Tal vez, esas secuestradoras intentan despistar todo-. Acotó a lo último.

- Exacto – Acotó Kikyo - Tal vez lo hayan estado amenazando para que diga eso-.

Koga se levantó del piso adolorido y lo ayudó Kikyo, pero se fue inmediatamente de la mansión ante los reiterados llamados de InuTaisho, que sin perder tiempo fue a la agencia de viaje a retirar su boleto de avión y esa misma noche partiría a Francia a corroborar por el mismo si su hijo y sus secuestradoras estaban allí. Kikyo debía idear un plan rápido o si no todo se le irá por la borda y no recibirá su dinero como ella quiere.

A la noche, en el aeropuerto, InuTaisho abordó su vuelo de la compañía aérea francesa y partió a Paris a cerciorarse de que su hijo esté allí o pobre de Koga y si llega a averiguar la mentira de quien será su futura nuera si llega a serlo. Mientras Kikyo no estaba exenta de eso, ya que se enteró y llamó inmediatamente a su cómplice.

- Kágura, se complicó todo-. Estalló sulfurada – InuTaisho partió a Francia a ver si Inuyasha estaba allí, todo se nos irá a la basura si llega a ser cierto que no está allí-. Masculló.

- Tranquilízate, es cierto que esto se nos complica pero debemos ser cautas-. Dijo con calma.

- ¡¿Eres imbécil o que?!-. Explotó Kikyo furiosa. ¡Que no te das cuenta que si no hacemos algo rápido corremos peligro!. Averigua donde están esas miserables o yo misma me encargaré que pases el peor momento de tu vida-. Rugió más furiosa.

Kikyo colgó el teléfono con vehemencia y sus nervios se acrecentaban a cada momento, Kágura estaba más nerviosa, ya que Kikyo era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero por suerte tiene un as bajo la manga y es Naraku, aunque no sabe si realmente se puede confiar en e, ya que ella que ellas quieren matarlo y Naraku no es tan tonto como aparenta y el ya sabe de la traición de ambas y gracias a sus contactos que tiene por el mundo.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, era una noche lluviosa. La cena en un restaurante, no fue de la mejor y se vivieron climas muy hostiles entre las chicas y su cautivo. El peliblanco no les habló en todo el día, pero aunque el quiera o no quiera, ellas en realidad no desean que arriesgue su vida por algo que solo es personal de ellas.

- ¿Ya filmaste el video, Kagome?-. Preguntó Sango en secreto aprovechando que Inuyasha había ido al sanitario.

- Si, Sango. En cuanto recibamos noticias, pondremos nuestro plan en marcha, le daremos una de las pastillas y lo dormiremos y solo así lo llevaremos al lugar del rescate-. Afirmó la pelinegra.

- Me da lástima en el fondo, el quería ayudarnos y se lo exigimos al principio-. Dijo Eri con lamento.

- Lo se, Eri. Yo tampoco quiero que sufra demasiado y creo que ya tuvo suficiente. Pero de verdad que lo voy a extrañar mucho.

Pero en ese entonces, Yuka bajó desesperada las escaleras y casi se cae, sus amigas estaban estupefactas al verla tan agitada.

- ¿Que pasó?, por que vienes así?-. Preguntó Kagome nerviosa.

- Chicas, tenemos un problema, ¡¡Inuyasha se escapó, no se como, pero se escapó!!-. Dijo Yuka casi llorando ante el rostro helado de sus amigas.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas

Y?? Existirá vacuna contra el espanto con esta noticia??? Que harán las chicas ahora que su cautivo se escapó y sobre todo con la llegada de su padre a Francia y el en Londres?? Que planearán Kágura y Kikyo??? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Guille (AirWolf)

PD : No hay agradecimientos ¬¬ (muy amarretes con los reviews).


	12. Busqueda desesperada

**Capitulo 12 :** Búsqueda desesperada.

Kagome se quedó sin habla ante las palabras de Yuka, cerró sus ojos y suspiró un aire profundo, se palmeó sus mejillas y se masajeó la sien, luego abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo que se escapó?-. Susurró la pelinegra con parsimonia contenida.

- Si, no se como ocurrió, lo cierto es que cuando vi que se tardaba, toqué la puerta y salió otro tipo, que me dijo que Inuyasha se había escapado por uno de las ventanas que se usan para ventilar los ambientes-. Sollozó Yuka desesperada.

- ¡JURO QUE ESTA VEZ, LO MASACRO!-. Gritó Kagome furiosa.

- Shhhh, Kagome-. La chistó Sango - ¿Quieres que sepan todos lo que pasa?, ya bastante que nos miran-. Se quejó la castaña molesta.

Kagome trató de componer la compostura y volvió a tomar aire, le hizo una señal a Yuka y a Ayumi para que se acerquen y les dijo algo en secreto y ambas asintieron, luego Sango, Kagome y Eri tomaron asiento en sus mesas y esperaban novedades de Yuka y Ayumi, que fueron a inspeccionar los alrededores para ver si daban con el, pero no tuvieron éxito en su búsqueda, pero en el barro, descubrieron unas pisadas que iban hacia la estación del metro de Londres, corrieron hacia ella y bajaron en la estación. Ayumi juró ver a alguien de largo pelo blanco similar al de Inuyasha, le palmeó el hombro a Yuka y las 2 corrieron a abordar el tren que estaba en la estación.

No llegaron a tiempo, el tren cerró sus puertas y empezó su recorrido. Frustradas, regresaron donde Kagome y las demás y le comunicaron lo ocurrido. Kagome se tomó el rostro y una ira incontenible empezó a recorrerle las venas, palmeó con sus dos manos la mesa y trató de idear un plan para esa noche e ir a buscarlo donde sea. De inmediato se le ocurrió una idea, tomó su celular y marcó unos números y esperó a que quien llamaba conteste.

- ¿Hola?-. Preguntó la voz del otro lado.

- ¿Tsubaki?, soy yo, Kagome-. Respondió la pelinegra.

- ¡Kagome, amiga!, ¡Caramba, que honor!. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-. Saludó sorprendida.

- Necesito que rastrees a nuestro cautivo, es que cometimos un error y se nos escapó y no sabemos nada de el, excepto que se fugó en el metro-. Comentó la pelinegra.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes, te ayudaré, por cierto, te tengo novedades y muy importantes-. Dijo Tsubaki muy seriamente.

- Te escucho-. La alentó Kagome.

- Bien. La noticia es que hoy estuvo en tu antiguo domicilio en Paris, el padre de Inuyasha y revolvió todo con la policía parisina, pero no encontraron nada, realmente se fugaron a tiempo y más tarde partió hacia Miami de nuevo, estaba que explotaba de furia, era capaz de destrozar todo Paris el solo. Y acabo de enterarme que Koga corre peligro-. Comentó los hechos Tsubaki.

A Kagome, por poco su alma le abandona el cuerpo al enterarse que InuTaisho nunca estuvo tan cerca de ellos, menos mal que al peliblanco se le ocurrió escaparse a Londres con ellas, en parte eso debía agradecérselo eternamente. Pero ahora tenía ganas de asesinarlo por lo hecho. Le comentó lo ocurrido a sus hermanas y amigas y las 4 quedaron horrorizadas.

- Menos mal que a Inuyasha se le ocurrió irnos de Paris y venir acá a Londres-. Dijo Eri.

- Si, es cierto, pero quien sabe que le espera a Koga en estos momentos que van a cree que les mintió a los Taisho-. Dijo Sango con gesto medio preocupado.

Como si las palabras de la castaña fueran un hecho, Koga estaba sufriendo el peor castigo de su vida, InuTaisho ya le había propinado el decimoprimero golpe al estomago y el 20 al rostro, estaba mal herido y respiraba agitado, esta vez, Kikyo no podía ni salvarlo, ya que InuTaisho era capaz de asesinarla a ella si se interponía.

- ¡ME MENTISTE, MALDITA BASURA!. MI HIJO NO ESTABA EN PARIS COMO DIJISTE-. Tronó InuTaisho furibundo como nunca.

- Le... le juro... que el... estaba cof, cof (tos)... estaba allí, se...señor Taisho-. Susurró adolorido Koga, que estaba con su rostro ensangrentado.

- ¿Te crees que soy estúpido o que?. Acaso crees que son fantasmas??? No estaban en la casa que dijiste ni en todo Paris-. Gritó InuTaisho.

- Alguien... de...debe haberles soplado que usted iba-. Trató de defenderse.

En ese momento, Kikyo recordó que Miroku había hecho un viaje a Europa y eso le pareció muy sospechoso y en eso se le iluminó la mente, claro seguro había ido a Paris a avisarle a esas secuestradoras que InuTaisho iba a verlos y debió de haberles avisado, haciendo la que estaba horrorizada por lo acontecido de los golpes a Koga, se enceró en una habitación y marcó unos números en su celular, esperó la llamada y una lúgubre voz masculina atendió.

- Esperaba que llamaras algún día-. Espetó la voz del hombre.

- Cierra la boca, Naraku. Hay un problema muy grande. Esas arpías se fugaron de Paris y ahora no se donde andan. Koga recibió una tremenda golpiza por culpa de ese Miroku, estoy seguro que el viajó a Francia a avisarles-. Comentó colérica Kikyo.

- Si, lo se, se que se fueron a otro lugar y se adonde, pero eso no t lo diré hasta que el rescate por Inuyasha sea cobrado y lo tenga en mis manos-. Rió Naraku maliciosamente.

- no te pases de listo, maldita escoria-. Masculló Kikyo iracunda. – Quiero que me digas donde están esas perras o te juro que vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida-. Gruñó.

Naraku cortó la llamada y Kikyo explotó, salió de la habitación hecha una furia y fue al comedor, estaba pálida y furiosa, pudo ver que Koga no estaba, pero pudo oír en el comedor a InuTaisho decirle a Iyasoi que Koga había sido llevado a un hospital por las fuertes lesiones en su cuerpo, pero en ese instante, Kikyo se levantó del sillón y entró al baño, se desnudó totalmente y encendió la ducha, en ese momento necesitaba un baño que la relaje, estaba histérica de tanta pálida.

Más tarde, salió del baño y agarró sus toallas y se empezó a secar su cuerpo, en ese instante, su celular emitió una musiquilla de que recibió un mensaje de texto, lo tomó y vio que era Kágura, que consiguió pasajes a Paris para que ellas mismas averigüen donde estaba Inuyasha y que los helicópteros ya estaban allá esperando el momento, Kikyo sonrió ampliamente, esto le daba una luz de esperanza y cumplir su venganza.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, Kagome, Eri y Sango, seguían esperando noticias de Ayumi y Yuka que nuevamente fueron a buscar a Inuyasha, estaban en su casa, pero Inuyasha no estaba allí y eso las intranquilizó más aún. Kagome volvió a llamar a Tsubaki a ver si tenía novedades, la peliblanca de ojos azules, estaba en su bar, ya que es dueña de el, y dejó su copita de jerez que estaba tomando y atendió y al oír que era una desesperada Kagome le comunicó que no sabía nada de Inuyasha, pero que había averiguado que el no se había ido de Londres, aún estaba allí, en la capital Inglesa.

Kagome se calmó más al saber que estaba en Londres aún, pues si llegó a irse a Miami de regreso o a otro lugar, su plan de rescate de le iría por las alcantarillas y no deseaba eso, pero ahora la cosa era difícil y era el encontrarlo cuanto antes y recuperarlo, era de madrugada y las chicas no recibían noticias de Yuka y Ayumi, que seguían buscándolo y eso las ponía muy nerviosas, Kagome y sango, miraba televisión, mientras Eri preparaba café para mantenerse despiertas mientras miraban algo de TV y relajaban su intranquilidad, justo en ese momento, Eri traía las tazas de café y las dejó en la mesa ratona, pero como si faltara algo más feo, en ese instante iluminó un destellante relámpago y sonó un fuerte trueno.

- Lo que faltaba-. Dijo Sango tomándose el rostro.

Eri se sentó en el sofá y prefirió mirar para otro lado, ya que si miraba a Kagome se iba a quemar con el fuego que salía de su ojos o e quemaría al tocarla de lo hirviendo de furia que estaba, cuando el celular de Eri, empezó a sonar y tanto Kagome como Eri dejaron de mirar la tele para prestar atención a la llamada. Eri sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón blanco y miró que la llamada era de Tsubaki, seguro tenía novedades.

- Hola Tsubaki-. Saludó Eri tomándose la frente y respirando hondo.

- Eri. Tengo noticias y no muy buenas-. Dijo Tsubaki.

- Ya dilas, creo que peor que lo que nos está pasando, no creo que haya nada que lo pueda superar-. Siseó Eri con molesta.

- Bueno. Lo primero es que acabo de enterarme por Bankotsu, que esa bruja de Kikyo viajará a Francia junto a su cómplice y de seguro se reunirán con ese tal Naraku o algunos de sus secuaces-. Comentó Tsubaki lo acontecido.

- Tranquilízate, Tsubaki. Si esa perra se atreve a venir acá a Londres, será cadáver en cuanto pise suelo inglés-. Farfulló Eri con malicia.

- De acuerdo, te apoyo en tu decisión, las mantendré al tanto si algo nuevo sucede-. Dijo la ojiazul.

- De acuerdo y gracias por la noticia-. Agradeció la chica de la bincha amarilla.

Cortó su celular y miró a sus hermanas. – Era Tsubaki, esa canalla de Kikyo viajará mañana a Paris a investigar, de seguro querrá venir en cuanto tenga novedades-. Comentó Eri.

- Que venga, bien como dijiste, será cadáver en cuanto sepamos de ella y que está acá en tierra inglesa-. Masculló Kagome.

Mientras tanto, Yuka y Ayumi, seguían buscando a Inuyasha por todo Londres, volvieron a entrar a otra estación del metro londinense y por suerte, parece que los pocos policías que había no las tenían identificadas o no sabían quienes eran ellas, lo cierto es que gracias a que actúan disfrazadas, nunca se las reconoce. En eso se separaron para buscar pistas. Ayumi bajó hasta los andenes y sacó su arma al no encontrar gente alrededor.

Al bajar por las escaleras, se encontró con una billetera tirada en el suelo y lo curioso es que esa billetera de cuero marrón de alta calidad, le parecía Conocida y más por la letra T mayúscula que tenía grabada, la recogió y al abrirla, vio que se trataba de la billetera de Inuyasha y lo peor es que había unas manchas muy diminutas de sangre en el escalón donde estaba la billetera, el corazón se le subió a la garganta y guardó la billetera en su cartera y bajó hasta llegar al andén.

Por suerte, el tren que acababa de pasar recogió a los pasajeros que quedaban y eso le facilitaría la cosa de poder apuntar con su arma en todas direcciones. Yuka no tardó en unírsele y ambas, con sus armas en mano, recorrieron sigilosamente sector por sector del andén.

Al llegar a lo que parecía la puerta de un sanitario, Ayumi pudo divisar a alguien tirado, pero solo se le veían las piernas. Los ojos de Yuka se pusieron de espanto, ya que los pantalones que llevaba el sujeto tirado en el suelo eran los mismos que los que tenía Inuyasha. ¿Será el?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas.

Y??? Si hoy se inventasen curas para el espanto y nerviosismo... Cual sería la dosis?, será Inuyasha o será otro??? Y que pasará con el viaje de Kikyo y Kágura a Paris, obtendrán algo para salvarle el pellejo a Koga y a ellas de paso? Averigüen todo en el siguiente episodio. Arrivederchi.


	13. Un dulce y triste adios

**Capitulo 13 :** Un dulce y triste adiós.

Ayumi se armó de valor y efectivamente pudo comprobar que quien estaba tirado en el piso era Inuyasha, ambas corrieron desesperadas a recogerlo del suelo. Yuka lo recostó apoyando su espalda en sus piernas y comenzó a palmearle la cara.

- ¿INUYASHA, DESPIERTA!-. Gritó mil veces tratando de reanimarlo.

En eso, el peliblanco rezongó de dolor y se tomó la nuca muy dolorido.

- ¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó Ayumi

- Si, eso...creo...-. Susurró sobandose la nuca.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti-. Le recriminó Yuca.

- Tuve mis razones para hacerlo-. Ironizó Inuyasha.

- ¿Es por que rechazamos tu ayuda al final de todo?-. Preguntó Yuka medio enojada.

- Si, es por eso. Mejor váyanse y déjenme en paz, puedo arreglármelas solo-. Gruñó molesto.

- Aún eres nuestro cautivo y no te dejaremos ir hasta que no cobremos tu rescate-. Siseó Ayumi con mucho enojo.

Ayumi y Yuka, lo ayudaron a levantarse de suelo, para su suerte, aún estaba mareado y medio débil. Yuka tomó su celular y llamó a Kagome, esta al oír la musiquilla de su teléfono lo tomó y al oír la voz de Yuka el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

- ¡YUKA!-. Gritó feliz - ¿Dónde están?-. Preguntó.

Los gritos de la pelinegra, hicieron saltar del sofá a Eri y a Sango, que estaban profundamente dormidas y más Eri que estaba en la séptima luna, pero al saber que Yuka y Ayumi se contactaron y encontraron a Inuyasha era un buen motivo para darles semejante susto a ambas y sacarlas de su placentero sueño aunque hayan estado muy nerviosas por no tener noticias de Inuyasha

- Estamos en la estación del metro que está a pocos metros del Big Ben. Tenemos a Inuyasha, está algo herido. ¿Podrías enviar a Eri o a Sango a buscarnos?-.

- Si, Yuka, ahora te envío a Eri-. Respondió Kagome.

A la señal de Kagome, Eri salió en busca de sus amigas e Inuyasha, tomó el BMW de todas y partió

al sitio indicado por Yuka, la lluvia había aminorado su intensidad, pero aún había relámpagos amenazantes en el cielo y la tormenta no cesaría su intensidad en tierra inglesa.

Mientras tanto, en la lujosa casa de Kikyo, esta preparaba sus maletas para ir a Francia junto a su cómplice, cuando su teléfono la llamó y atendió, era la susodicha Kágura.

- Kikyo??, Te tengo una flor de noticia-. Dijo casi emocionada.

- Dila pronto-. La alentó la modelo.

- Me dijeron donde se hallan esas ratas que tienen secuestrado a tu novio-. Dijo feliz la ojiroja.

- ¡¿En serio?!, Donde???-. Preguntó feliz Kikyo.

- Están en Londres y al parecer allí será donde harán el cambio del dinero por Inuyasha-. Comentó.

- Es genial ese dato. ¿Pero quien te lo dio?-. Preguntó extrañada.

- Fue Kanna, quien está trabajando en secreto para nosotras, el imbécil de Naraku cree que le sigue siendo fiel. Mañana nos reuniremos con ella en cuanto lleguemos a Paris-. Rió Kágura.

- Excelente, mañana partiremos y podremos darle una lección a esas perras ya deseo ponerle mis manos encima a su líder-. Masculló furiosa Kikyo.

- Espera, tengo un plan mejor que ideó Kanna y es emboscar a InuTaisho, de seguro su querido hijo no rehusará ir a ayudar a su padre en apuros. Según sé, irá en una de las 5 camionetas 4x4 que irán a buscarlo al aeropuerto y cada una irá con unos 5 hombres fuertemente armados y la de el con 4. será la emboscada perfecta para quedarnos con el dinero y tu con Inuyasha-. Comentó el plan Kágura, que estaba radiante.

- Me parece un poco exagerado-. Dijo Kikyo borrando la sonrisa de su boca – Con que solo le saquemos el dinero y yo obtenga a Inuyasha, es más que suficiente-.

- El plan es perfecto, será la mejor manera, recuerda que somos socias en esto y todo saldrá a pedir de boca. Te espero mañana en el aeropuerto-. Rió Kágura y cortó la llamada.

Kikyo colgó su teléfono y se mordió apenas el labio de abajo, se había metido en un buen lío y todo por su codicia y avaricia de querer solo a Inuyasha y parte de las empresas Taisho, pues esa emboscada planeada por Kanna para con Inutaisho, le parecía demasiado y muy sanguinario, pues eso implicaba herirlo o hasta matarlo y ya era tarde para retroceder, por que si llegaba a abandonar todo, o ella terminará muerta o habrá una venganza muy ruin de por medio. Terminó de empacar sus últimas cosas y cerró sus maletas, parece estar arrepintiéndose después del plan que Kanna y Kágura tienen en mente y algo debía hacer, se desnudó íntegramente y se tiró en su blanda, provocando que las sábanas y pliegues se avienten con el aire del peso de su cuerpo.

- Esto no era lo que tenía planeado-. Susurró –No era esto-.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, Eri ya había llegado con Inuyasha y sus amigas al departamento donde viven, por suerte al ser tan tarde, no había gente en las calles y eso les facilitó la tarea de entrar a la casa sin levantar sospechas, lo que si, les costó mucho escapar de la estación del metro, eludir las cámaras de seguridad y a la vigilancia. Kagome al verlo sintió que sus energías le volvieron totalmente a su cuerpo, aunque estaba en un estado poco deplorable, pero bien.

Luego de darse un breve baño y ponerse su pijama a duras penas, se metió a su cama y junto a el Kagome, no iba a permitirle más escapadas, pero lo más sorprendente, era que Kagome se dejó solo una micro tanga puesta y lo abrazó. Estaba verdaderamente furiosa con el, pero ni ella misma sabía como es que se había enamorado tan profundamente de el, la respuesta es muy obvia ya que Inuyasha reúne esos atributos para atraer los ojos de cuanta mujer lo mire. En eso, el ambarino volteó de lado y quedó con su rostro bien pegado a los pechos de Kagome y esta sonrió aunque se sonrojó bastante, lo abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente, logrando dibujar una leve sonrisa en el rostro del peliblanco, al parecer el amor empezó a dar sus frutos, aunque deban separarse en cuanto el rescate sea hecho el día de mañana, ya que durante la fuga de Inuyasha, Kagome había hablado con InuTaisho y hecho el acuerdo por el pago del rescate.

A InuTaisho, le sorprendió la manera tan cortes y refinada que tenía Kagome para tratar y negociar, pues cualquier secuestrador, no sería nada amable ni amistoso ni menos hablar con tanta cordialidad y menos sin largar una lluvia de groserías e insultos, pero ellas todo lo contrario y de no ser por que son una banda de secuestradoras, InuTaisho, pensó si esa chica no sería ideal para su hijo por sus modales tan buenos, aunque a veces no lo sean

Sabía que se había arriesgado mucho, pues si no llegaba a encontrar a Inuyasha iba a tener un lío muy grande y más si se comprobaba que no lo tenía, en ese instante pudo ver que su cautivo, dormía placidamente en sus brazos, era como un cachorrito, mansamente en los brazos de su amo o dormido en el calorcito de su madre. La pelinegra dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se desprenda de sus ojos, como iba a extrañarlo.

Era tal su emoción, que no se percató que esa lágrima cayó en la mejilla izquierda del peliblanco lo que hizo que se despertara.

- ¿Qué sucede?. Sentí algo húmedo-. Dijo somnoliento.

- No fue nada, sigue durmiendo tranquilo-. Dijo Kagome susurrando tan dulcemente, mientras secaba con una suave caricia el lugar donde cayó la lágrima.

El ambarino, volvió a dormirse profundamente al sentir las uñas de Kagome, rascar suavemente su

musculosa y fornida espalda. Era sumamente consciente de que sería la última vez que lo haga y que comparta una vida como pocos la viven, que uno sea secuestrado y que en esta ocasión sean mujeres y encima que salgan de paseo, lo lleven a comer afuera sabiendo el riesgo que eso implicaba si alguien lo reconocía y de yapa que la líder del grupo se enamore tan perdidamente de su cautivo, pero lo que más odiaba la pelinegra era tener que decirle adiós.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó muy perezosamente y a duras penas se puso de espaldas en la cama, ya que tenía a Inuyasha profundamente dormido encima de su pecho, abrió del todo sus somnolientos ojos y miró donde estaba su cautivo y sonrió al verlo tan sumiso e indefenso encima de ella, realmente la derretía verlo así, lo abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a acariciarle su larga cabellera blanco plateada e Inuyasha entreabrió sus ojos y sonrió.

La pelinegra se sonrojó al verle esa sonrisa en su cautivo, realmente la hechizaba como un conjuro del amor, acomodó su brazo bajo su cabeza y pasó su otro bazo bajo Inuyasha para abrazarlo y seguir dándole esas cálidas caricias que el peliblanco disfrutaba de lo lindo. Giró sus ojos hacia la ventana y pudo ver lo cubierto que seguía el cielo y con gran amenaza de lluvia, se oían algunos truenos que daban a entender que esa tormenta no se iba a ir tan fácilmente.

Más tarde, habían salido a desayunar los 6 juntos y en ese lapso, Kagome e Inuyasha salieron a caminar juntos, las demás estaban alertas y en el auto de Kagome, donde ya estaba todo listo, caminaban por la zona donde estaba el gran Big Ben, que se encuentra en la zona donde está el parlamento británico en Westiminster.

- Pensar que mi último viaje a Londres fue hace 3 años, añoraba regresar, es un lugar poco frío en cuanto a ánimo, pero así es muy diferente-. Dijo sonriente el peliblanco

Kagome no pudo contenerse más, se puso frente a el y como si quisiera llorar de amargura, sus ojos brillaron como si miles de lágrimas quisieran desprenderse de ellos, enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del ambarino y unió sus labios a los de el, Inuyasha se asombró al principio, pero luego abrazó fuertemente por la cintura a la pelinegra y ese beso se convirtió en algo más que una pasión, era una batalla por saber quien saboreaba más ese dulce beso. Sus lenguas se pegaban como imanes y sus labios estaban sellados como su una fuerza magnética los atrajera sin intentos de separarse. En un instante de distracción, Kagome se separó levemente de el y sin meditar en nada, le metió una pastilla en la boca al ambarino y lo obligó a tragarla dándole un leve golpecito en la espalda y al instante el ambarino cayó dormido profundamente, por suerte no había mucha gente en el parque y nadie se percató de ello, era como si todo les jugara a favor.

Eri acercó el auto rápidamente y ayudó a su hermana a subir a Inuyasha en la parte trasera, mientras Sango vigilaba desde otro auto, hasta que su celular llamó y la castaña atendió.

- No lo entreguen, van directo a una trampa-. Siseó la voz del otro lado del teléfono y cortó.

Sango se quedó helada ¿Quién era ese que lo llamó y como sabía eso de que van a una trampa?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas

Y será cierto, será mentira??? Lo concreto es que ya las pusieron bajo aviso, si hace caso podrán salvar a su cautivo, si se arriesgan quien sabe que pasará, será realmente una trampa o es una distracción?? Averigüen en el siguiente capítulo que sucederá.

Guille (AirWolf).


	14. La emboscada

**Capitulo 14 : **La emboscada.

La castaña, salió del auto, ante la mirada atónita de Yuka y Ayumi que nunca la vieron tan pálida como recién. ¿Quién sería el que llamó?. Corrió al auto de Eri y Kagome y estas al verla le preguntaron ¿Qué la pasaba?, estaba tan pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- ¿Qué te pasa, sango?, parece que hubieses visto un fantasma-. Dijo Eri alarmada.

- Es que alguien llamó por teléfono y dijo que no entreguemos a Inuyasha, que vamos derecho a una emboscada-. Afirmó la castaña.

- Pero... ¿Quién te dio ese dato?-. Preguntó Kagome nerviosa.

- No lo se, era una voz de mujer muy extraña. Pero nos puso bajo aviso, no era Tsubaki, de eso estoy segura-. Respondió la castaña.

- bien en tal caso, dile a Ayumi que venga, trataremos de rastrear quien hizo la llamada-. Afirmó Kagome seriamente y más nerviosa.

A la orden Ayumi, entró en el auto de Kagome y llevó el celular de donde hicieron la llamada, se sentó en el asiento del lado del acompañante y abrió su laptop y lo conectó al celular, tecleó unos códigos y al breve tiempo obtuvieron el número de quien las llamó, ese número era obvio que no era ni de Bankotsu ni de Miroku, se sorprendieron al ver de quien era el número de quien las llamó.

- Este número de celular, pertenece a Kikyo Heller, la famosa modelo y presunta prometida de Inuyasha-. Comentó Ayumi con sorpresa en su voz.

- ¿Estas segura?-. Preguntó Sango anonadada.

- Si-. Respondió Ayumi.

Kagome estaba más que sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer les advierta que van a una trampa si hasta hace pocos días, Miroku les dijo lo que estaba planeando en cuanto a matarlas?, como era eso??. Ahora si que Kagome estaba más que confundida, pero no iba a entregarlo tan fácilmente, ahora que les hicieron esta advertencia estarán más alerta que nunca, pues nunca saben si puede ser cierto o no, si Kikyo estaba diciendo la verdad o mentía y sería ella con sus cómplices la que estaban planeando la trampa.

Mientras tanto, Inutaisho ya estaba listo para partir a su destino, ya había llegado a Londres para realizar el intercambio del dinero por su hijo, estaba nervioso, miraba mucho su reloj y deseaba que de una vez fueran las 11 de la mañana para llamar a las secuestradoras de su hijo y concretar el pago y el rescate. Estaba rodeado por 20 hombres vestidos de trajes y todos con lentes oscuros y fuertemente armados con ametralladoras MP5 y mac 10 y armas glock calibre 45 y 9 mm.

Mientras tanto, Kagome decidió desprenderse de Inuyasha cuanto antes y tomó su celular, pero antes les pidió a sus amigas y hermanas que la dejen sola y estas obedecieron. Al quedar sola, marcó los números del celular de InuTaisho.

- ¿Señor Taisho?, soy yo, Kagome-. Saludó la pelinegra.

- Vaya, es temprano, faltaban 2 horas, pero,... ¿A que debo tu llamado?-. Preguntó extrañado InuTaisho y a la vez muy tenso.

- Quiero realizar el intercambio ahora, lo espero en el lugar indicado para realizar el pago y devolverle a su hijo, están pasando cosas muy extrañas y no quiero envolverlo en problemas-. Afirmó Kagome severamente.

- De acuerdo, nos encontraremos ahí, yo llegaré en un convoy de 5 vehículos blancos, te avisaré cuando llegue y te agradezco esta información-. Dijo InuTaisho agradecido.

- No es nada, solo quiero que ustedes estén bien, y nosotras no queremos dejarlos pegados a nuestros atracos y problemas-. Dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

- Bien, ya salgo para allá-. Dijo InuTaisho.

- Yo también, lo estaré esperando-. Contestó Kagome.

Sin más palabras, Kagome y sus compañeras, partieron hacia el lugar indicado, era un astillero abandonado, en el puerto de Londres cerca de las orillas del río Támesis y de puente de Londres. Inuyasha seguía dormido en el asiento trasero, solo quedaban 2 horas antes de que el efecto de la pastilla se termine y debían realizar el intercambio a tiempo antes de que les tiendan una trampa.

Mientras tanto, en una casa lujosa, Kanna y Kágura estaban atentas a todo y una contacto de Kanna, le afirmó que el convoy de 4x4 que llevaba a InuTaisho y el rescate, había partido a su destino. Kikyo se les unió y su plan había dado resultado, después de todo y meditarlo, la cosa era solo atracar a InuTaisho y no matarlo. Así que al darle la información falsa a Kagome de que ellas iban a ser las atacadas, lograron un valioso tiempo para atacar el convoy.

- Es hora, Kikyo y Kágura-. Dijo Kanna con frialdad.

Las 3, subieron a un helicóptero Hughes 500, armado con una ametralladora del lado derecho y un lanzacohetes del lado izquierdo y despegaron. Una furgoneta negra, partió con 3 hombres y 2 mujeres muy fuertemente armados y encapuchados hacia el sector indicado.

Mientras tanto, en el astillero abandonado del puerto, Kagome detuvo su BMW 325 deportivo y esperó junto a Sango a esperar noticias de InuTaisho, pero ninguna de las 2 se había percatado que Inuyasha había abierto sus ojos, sin que lo vean, se metió 2 dedos de su mano derecha en su boca y sacó la pastilla somnífero que le había dado kagome cuando lo había besado y lentamente la escondió bajo el tapete del auto. Se había escondido la pastilla bajo su lengua y fingió caer desmayado por el sueño. Juró que Kagome iba a pagárselas todas juntas en cuanto se despierte de su fingido sueño, pero el sonido del celular de la pelinegra le llamó la atención y escuchó atentamente una vez que Kagome atendió

- ¿Si?... Ah, señor Taisho... (Pausa)... Ya está aquí??? Bien, en 20 minutos haremos el intercambio- Kagome concluyó la llamada, pero algo la sorprendió.

Inuyasha se había despertado de su sueño fingido y le robó el arma a Sango que tenía detrás de su minifalda, sorprendidas ambas vieron una terrible cara de odio en el peliblanco.

- Si hace un solo movimiento, las mato a las dos-. Masculló enojado.

- ¡¿Inuyasha?!, pero como???-. Preguntó anonadada la pelinegra.

- Fingí tragarme tu asquerosa pastilla para dormir y la escupí bajo el tapete del auto, ahora mismo me bajaré y me iré y si alguna me intenta seguir, las mato y lo juro por dios y tu, - señalando a Sango- , vendrás conmigo-. Masculló furioso.

Inuyasha se bajó del auto y eso llamó al atención de Eri y las demás, pero Kagome las llamó y les dijo que no hicieran nada que estaba armado y además se estaba llevando a Sango como rehén, era increíble pero real, la número dos y la más habilidosa del grupo estaba siendo tomada prisionera del cautivo que durante largos días, mantuvieron como rehén.

Kagome y Eri se bajaron de sus autos con sus armas en mano, mientras veían como Sango e Inuyasha se alejaban y con el peliblanco apuntándole a sus riñones, con el arma escondida bajo una franela naranja, iban hacia el lugar por donde tendrían que pasar el convoy de las 4x4 blancas.

- Te arrepentirás de esto-. Masculló Sango furiosa.

- Ya me he arrepentido de querer ayudarlas, no cobrarán nada de ese dinero y esto es por el egoísmo de tu querida líder, mucho amor, pero poca confianza-. Ironizó el peliblanco.

- No es egoísmo, grandísimo idiota. Es que Kagome no quiere que corras peligro, ya te lo explicó muy calmadamente y bien explicado. No queremos que salgas herido en algo que es nuestro asunto-. Replicó la castaña fuera de si.

En ese momento, divisaron a lo lejos las 5 camionetas y una sonrisa cursó los labios del peliblanco, pero se borró cuando vio a un helicóptero dirigirse hacia el convoy y a dos sujetos dirigirse por el techo armados con lanzacohetes portátiles y ametralladoras, eso les dio mala espina y su impresión

fue total, cuando el helicóptero disparó un cohete, destruyendo la primer camioneta en mil pedazos

ante la atónita mirada de Sango e Inuyasha.

- ¡PAPÁAAAA!-. Gritó Inuyasha aterrado.

La explosión, también llamó la atención de Kagome y las demás que no estaban muy lejos de allí.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-. Preguntó alarmada Yuka

- Esa explosión vino de la misma dirección donde fueron Inuyasha y sango, vamos-. Ordenó Kagome desesperada y con su arma en mano.

Así las 4 salieron corriendo hacia el lugar, mientras el ataque seguía, las 4 camionetas que quedaban, retrocedían, pero el helicóptero destruyó la quinta, impidiendo que el convoy pueda escapar, en el momento que uno de los terroristas iba a destruir la 4x4 donde estaba InuTaisho, Sango le arrebató su arma a Inuyasha y de 3 certeros disparos lo abatió. Pero el otro que quedaba abrió una ráfaga de balas sobre ellos. Sango se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha, cayendo ambos al suelo y bajo el refugio de un umbral protegido por un techo, la castaña lo protegió con su cuerpo. Mientras los ocupantes de las camionetas, las abandonaban e incluso InuTaisho, que llevaba el enorme maletín con el dinero del rescate.

- Ahí están nuestros suculentos verdes-. Rió Kágura maliciosamente.

En eso, unos 4 hombres, se escondieron tras las puertas de una de las 4x4 sobrevivientes y abrieron fuego con sus ametralladoras MP5 y cuando el helicóptero iba a dispararle un proyectil, Inuyasha corrió hacia el lugar al ver que su padre estaba en la línea de fuego.

- INUYASHA, NOOOO!!! REGRESA-. Gritó Sango. – ¡¡ES PELIGROSO!!!.

El helicóptero disparó el misil y dio de lleno en la 4x4, mientras los hombres sobrevivientes, se llevaron a Inutaisho lejos y el helicóptero se alejó al perderles el rastro en medio de tanto humo. Pero no se percataron que Inuyasha había quedado mal herido tras el impacto del cohete sobre la camioneta y que la explosión lo dejara gravemente herido. InuTaisho al percatarse, corrió desesperado al lugar y en ese mismo momento Kagome llegaba con sus amigas al lugar.

El sitio era un verdadero caos de hombres heridos y muertos, las chicas atendían a los más heridos, pero la preocupación era el estado en el que estaba Inuyasha, Sango estaba inclinada sobre el, llorando angustiada y maldiciéndose de no haberlo ayudado cuando huyó. Al verlo, Kagome e InuTaisho, corrieron hacia el. El rostro de Kagome se puso pálido de horror e InuTaisho estaba desesperado y llorando de amargura.

- Estas fueron esas perras de Kágura y Kikyo, juro que las mataré-. Masculló la pelinegra furiosa.

Kagome, junto a InuTaisho, sus hermanas y amigas, llevaron a Inuyasha hasta sus autos y a un

hospital, estaba casi agonizando. ¿Sobrevivirá?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Y?? Otro capítulo para el infarto??? A que si, sobrevivirá Inuyasha?? Y Kagome cumplirá su venganza??. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo y se vienen los finales. Arrivedechi.

Guille (AirWolf).

PD : Agradecimientos por Reviews a : Tila Coluchi y Mechiikagome, gracias a ambas. Mis fieles lectoras ^^


	15. Revelando la verdad

**Capitulo 15 : **Revelando la verdad.

Llegaron a un hospital central de Londres y bajaron pidiendo un médico, varios se acercaron a las chicas y a su padre e inmediatamente lo llevaron a una sala de operaciones para atenderlo de forma inmediata, tenía heridas serias pero afortunadamente no eran de extrema gravedad. Kagome se abrazó a su hermana Eri y lloró amargamente, InuTaisho, que también estaba muy mal, pudo ver como la pelinegra lloraba más que el, acaso ¿sería posible?.

- Gracias por haberlo traído, Kagome. Realmente no se como agradecerte-. Agradeció InuTaisho.

- No es nada, señor Taisho. Realmente esto no lo teníamos previsto, pero es evidente que alguien sopló toda la operación y creo saber quien fue-. Dijo Kagome con ira.

- Quien haya sido, juro que pagará por esto. Ya bastante tuve con ese mentiroso de Koga, casi lo mato-. Confesó apretando sus puños.

Ante las palabras de InuTaisho, Kagome y las chicas se quedaron estupefactas, así que después de todo, Koga tuvo su merecido y eso alegró a Kagome, quien deseaba que su ex novio, reciba una lección por traidor y por maldito. Por suerte la maleta con los 26 millones que habían exigido los chicas, y que decidieron bajar bastante la cuota del rescate, estaba a salvo dentro del auto de las chicas. Pero sin embargo InuTaisho, pese a ser severo y muy duro, sintió interés en saber quienes eran las secuestradoras de su hijo, no sabía los por que, pero se le despertó ese interés.

- Esta noche, quiero que cenemos juntos, me gustaría que hablemos de muchas cosas-. Propuso InuTaisho de manera inesperada.

Kagome quedó sorprendida ante semejante petición.

- ¿De que quisiera hablar?-, Preguntó curiosa – Además nunca salgo sin mis hermanas y amigas, somos muy unidas-. Concluyó seria.

- No te preocupes, es una charla amistosa, además no voy a hacerte daño, pero pese a que secuestraste a mi hijo, me ayudaste con aquellos terroristas en el puerto y realmente quisiera saber muchas cosas de ti-. Sonrió InuTaisho.

Aquel hombre de hielo que siempre ha sido difícil de tratar, estaba mostrando símbolos de amabilidad y nada menos que ante la líder de las secuestradoras de su hijo. Al final Kagome aceptó la invitación de InuTaisho. Yuka y Ayumi, se ofrecieron a quedarse a cuidar a Inuyasha, ya que Eri y Sango, deseaban ir con su hermana. InuTaisho no se opuso y menos la pelinegra.

Más tarde, el médico que atendió a Inuyasha, dijo que por suerte estaba en perfecto estado y eso alegró mucho a InuTaisho y a las chicas y que pasado mañana, podrán llevárselo de regreso a su casa. Esa noticia entristeció mucho a Kagome. ¿Sería la última vez que lo vea?.

A la noche, Tsubaki, dejó a cargo del bar a su socia Shima y fue a acompañar a Yuka y a Ayumi, ya que Sango, Kagome y Eri, salieron a cenar con el padre de su cautivo. Sonaba demasiado raro, pero el padre de familia ya lo había dicho, sintió interés en saber de ellas. Las llevó a un restaurante bastante elegante, aunque ellas lo hayan llevado en uno de sus autos. Entraron y ocuparon una mesa, la gente reconocía al multimillonario InuTaisho y la sorpresa de estar acompañado de 3 hermosas señoritas, pero aunque la gente crea que se trataba de algo para mandar a un programa de chimentos, se equivocaba, puesto que su esposa ya estaba enterada de que el iba a reunirse con las secuestradoras de su hijo, claro está que no contaba que las invite a cenar para conocer de ellas.

- Bien, quisiera saber muchas cosas-. Comenzó InuTaisho tomando asiento.

- Pregunte lo que desee-. Lo alentó Sango.

- Bien, supongo que el secuestro de mi hijo no fue al azar, ustedes deben de tener una buena razón, pues supe que han estado robando bancos y lo han hecho muy bien-. Dijo InuTaisho.

Las chicas se quedaron heladas ¿Cómo sabía eso si era sumamente secreto?. Pero no se iban a quedar con la duda, aunque InuTaisho se las despejó al instante.

- Koga me contó todo de ustedes, pero no se preocupen, este secreto se irá conmigo aún cuando me vaya al otro mundo, les doy mi palabra-. Sonrió el peliblanco amablemente.

- Se lo agradecemos mucho, señor InuTaisho-. Sonrió Eri.

- Así es-. Acotó Kagome-. Verá el motivo por el que secuestramos a su hijo y exigimos semejante suma es por algo que le rogamos, esto si manténgalo en secreto de cien llaves-. Exigió Kagome.

- Seré una tumba-. Dijo InuTaisho

Kagome le contó todo lo mismo que a Inuyasha y la versión de los hechos de por que lo hacían y acerca de cómo Naraku tenía secuestrado a su hermanito menor, pero lo que más sorprendió a InuTaisho, fueron las razones por lo que hizo eso para vengarse de ellas. Aunque Kagome y su banda hayan secuestrado a Inuyasha al azar, no estaban enteradas de ello, hasta que InuTaisho se los contó y eso dejó muchos cabos sueltos.

- ¡Ese canalla!-. Masculló – Ahora entiendo todo, el me había dicho que de alguna manera se iba a vengar de mi por haberlo despedido como mi socio de las empresas Taisho y exigiría la mitad de mis empresas y una suma considerable y las eligió a ustedes secuestrando a su hermanito, para que ustedes busquen la excusa perfecta del secuestro, ¿Pero como supieron de mi hijo?-. Preguntó intrigado a lo último.

- Lo leímos en un periódico que estaba tirado en un callejón cuando nos ocultábamos luego de nuestro último robo-. Comentó Kagome.

- ¡Bingo!-. Exclamó InuTaisho – Bankotsu, tenía razón. Fue todo preparado-. Sonrió InuTaisho con obviedad ya que descubrió todo.

- ¿Por qué bingo?, señor Taisho. No entiendo nada-. Preguntó confusa Eri.

- Sencillo, ese granuja, dejó ese diario falso con la noticia, puesto que yo pedí que ningún diario publicara la boda de mi hijo con Kikyo y supo el sitio donde ustedes se ocultarían seguramente para esconder evidencias y algún contacto suyo debió dejar ese periódico, vaya que lo pensó muy bien, el muy desgraciado-. Masculló con bronca el peliblanco.

Kagome y sus hermanas, estaban estupefactas, frías y heladas, ¿Cómo era posible que ellas no se hayan dado cuenta e InuTaisho si?, tanto conocía a Naraku para saber toda esa verdad?. Pro gracias a InuTaisho, sabían todo y era la ocasión perfecta para comentarles lo que planeaba Kikyo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar escondido de París, y ya de regreso tras su fallido plan, una fuerte discusión se llevaba a cabo entre 3 integrantes de una banda.

- Eres una imbécil, Kágura. El plan no era matar a InuTaisho-. Gritó Kikyo furiosa – Y menos herir de muerte a mi pretendido-.

- ¿De que te quejas?, además hemos perdido el dinero del rescate, Naraku nos matará si no encontramos el dinero y tu solo te preocupas de que InuTaisho y tu novio estén vivos. La culpa es tuya-. Espetó Kágura con dureza.

- Cállense las dos-. Explotó Kanna – Necesitamos idear un plan nuevo-.

- Si claro, para que sea todo un fracaso como el primero-. Dijo Kágura socarronamente.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!-. Rugió Kanna – Debemos impedir que esas cinco cobren el rescate y el punto es Inuyasha-. Agregó tomando aire paciente.

- Siempre y cuando, el plan no sea matarlo-. Ordenó firmemente Kikyo.

- De acuerdo-. Aceptó Kágura – No heriremos a Inuyasha, pero ahora el deberá ser nuestro cautivo y el problema es que no se donde se encuentra, seguramente esas perras deben tenerlo bien vigilado para cuando regrese a su casa-.

- Tal vez esté en algún hospital de Londres-. Acotó Kanna pensativa.

- Eso es, si terminó herido, debe de estar en alguno cercano a la zona-. Dijo Kikyo sonriente.

- Es verdad. Pero aún así, esas 5 no le quitarían los ojos de encima, además de seguro InuTaisho ya debe de haberles contado todo-. Suspiró Kágura.

- Nadie sabe nada de esto-. Musitó Kikyo nerviosa.

- A Excepción de los hermanos Taeda-. Respondió Kágura.

Un escalofrío, recorrió las espaldas de Kikyo y Kanna, claro, se habían olvidado de los fuertes aliados que tenían esas secuestradoras y de seguro ahora si que las palabras de Kágura sonaban más que seguras en cuanto a que InuTaisho sepa toda la verdad y eso le jugará terribles puntos en contra y más si sabe de todo, pues eso significaría un adiós boda.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, Kagome terminaba de hablar con Tsubaki, que le había dado el parte médico en el que decía que Inuyasha evolucionaba de sus heridas y como anticipó, pasado mañana, podrá irse de regreso a su casa. Esa noticia volvió a entristecer a Kagome, pero ella, sus hermanas y sus dos amigas, debían seguir con lo suyo.

- Claro, Tsubaki, mantenme al tanto de lo que suceda... (pausa)... Bien, adiós-. Concluyó la llamada la pelinegra cerrando su celular.

- Me alegra saber que mi hijo evoluciona-. Gimoteó InuTaisho feliz.

- Si, es muy buena noticia-. Sonrió Sango -. Por cierto señor Taisho, le agradecemos toda la información que nos dio, ahora sabemos para que clase de basura estamos trabajando y que debemos de hacer-. Agradeció Sango.

- Si y en agradecimiento, le daremos una vital información que usted debería de saber acerca de quienes lo rodean y quienes quieren hacerle daño a usted y a su hijo-. Fomentó Kagome.

InuTaisho la miró serio como alentándola a que le diga ese gran secreto, de seguro se tata de algo no muy bueno.

- Adelante, te escucho-. La alentó el peliblanco.

- Como sabrá, los Taeda, también han estado trabajando para nosotras brindándonos información que para nosotros fue algo primordial-. Dijo sango sonriendo satisfecha.

- ¿De que se trata?, me están poniendo intrigado-. Dijo InuTaisho nervioso.

- Es acerca de Kikyo, señor Taisho-. Empezó relatando Kagome -. Ella está trabajando en secreto para Naraku y para su socia Kágura, de seguro ellas fueron quienes planearon este golpe y sobre todo cuando me llamó-. Concluyó.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas

Y, le creerá InuTaisho a Kagome lo que le dijo de Kikyo??? Y si es así, que decisión tomará el padre de la familia??? Por otro lado, que averiguación la de InuTaisho, gracias a Bankotsu y el secreto que se reveló, como concluirá esto??? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi

Guille (AirWolf)

PD : Agradecimientos por Reviews a Mechiikagome y Tila Coluchi mis fieles lectoras

Y mechi, soy amigo, ni amiga ok ^^ adioo


	16. La despedida

**Capitulo 16 : **La despedida.

Los ojos de InuTaisho, eran todo un poema de asombro e incredulidad.

- ¿Estas insinuando que Kikyo fue quien trató de matarme cuando iba a pagarles el rescate?-. Siseó InuTaisho casi sin poder articular palabra alguna.

- Así es, señor. Se que es costoso de creer, viniendo de unas secuestradoras como nosotras, pero es la verdad, Kikyo trabaja para esa lacra de Naraku y lo peor es que el nos utilizó a nosotras-. Respondió Kagome con angustia y veneno en su voz.

- Juro que si es verdad, Kikyo me las pagará todas juntas-. Gruñó InuTaisho apretando sus puños.

- No se preocupe, señor Taisho. Una vez que rescatemos a nuestro hermanito, sabremos lo que debemos de hacer con esa perra y le aseguro que será mucho mejor que una muerte-. Dijo Eri sonriendo confiadamente.

InuTaisho, miró a las 3 hermanas y sonrió levemente dando su consentimiento para que lleven a cabo su plan de vengarse de Kikyo y que ellas lo harán mucho mejor, además, y pese a que lo secuestraron, confía en que su hijo haya estado bien cuidado por ellas.

- Señor Taisho. Le prometemos que si todo sale bien, le restituiremos su dinero, pero solo esperamos que todo salga bien-. Susurró Sango.

- ¿De verdad?, pero... No entiendo que quieres decir con eso de que si va a salir bien??-. Preguntó InuTaisho muy intrigado.

- Es que nosotras 5 seremos quien le llevemos el dinero a Naraku, pero tememos que Kágura y sus secuaces nos tiendan una trampa y más sabiendo que tiene a Kikyo como socia y a otra que no sabemos quien es-. Dijo Eri con sumo lamento.

- si quieren puedo brindarles ayuda-. Ofreció amablemente InuTaisho.

- Se lo agradecemos mucho-. Sonrió Kagome dulcemente – Pero preferimos hacerlo nosotras solas, ya le dijimos que no queremos que a usted ni a su hijo les pase nada-. Dijo Kagome sonriente, pero a la vez con tristeza.

- ¿Extrañarás a mi hijo, verdad?-. Preguntó InuTaisho con picardía.

Eri carraspeó algo avergonzada y Sango casi se atraganta con su bebida cola, ambas por la pregunta tan pícara de InuTaisho, Kagome se puso tan colorada como una frutilla, se sobó la nuca y rió levemente, sabe que en el fondo, InuTaisho dice la verdad y que se ha enamorado perdidamente de Inuyasha, pero que para que ese amor llegue a concretarse, debía ocurrir un verdadero milagro, ya que era difícil que una mujer de su clase se case con un multimillonario y quien será uno de los herederos de la fortuna más grande de todo el mundo, pero recordó algo que le dijo InuTaisho y era que ella sería la esposa ideal para su hijo si no hubiera sabido lo de Kikyo recientemente y aunque ahora ella no sea más su prometida, de seguro buscarán a alguien que le sustituya, pero Kagome no estaría dispuesta a soportarlo ya que ella lo ama, pero no puede nadar contra esa corriente llamada decisión de padres.

Más tarde y casi llegado el atardecer, Kagome decidió ir a dar un paseo con InuTaisho a solas y hablar de muchas cosas relacionadas con el secuestro de su hermanito y por que decidió mantenerlo tanto tiempo en secreto, no quería que nada le sucediera y al parecer en InuTaisho encontró la ayuda que necesitaba y alguien que pueda entenderlas en su desgracia y el por que de sus actos en cuanto a robos.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Tsubaki recibía una llamada, pero Yuka se percató de que una enfermera le sonaba muy conocida, su larga trenza negra y su forma rara de caminar la delataban mucho, pero a muy larga distancia inclusive.

- Oye, esa no tiene pinta de ser una enfermera-. Susurró Yuka al oído de Ayumi.

La chica del cordel rojo, miró a la enfermera sospechosa y asintió a las palabras de su amiga, justo en ese momento llegaban Eri y Sango y Ayumi les hizo una seña de que esa enfermera no era conocida y si bien sospechosa. La falsa enfermera, entró a la habitación de Inuyasha y Eri la siguió y justo a tiempo, la falsa enfermera sacó una jeringa y cuando iba a ponérsela en el suero del ambarino, Eri la volteó y le ensartó un feroz puñetazo hasta desmayarla, ellas sabían perfectamente que Inuyasha no necesitaba inyectarse ningún medicamento ni menos a su suero.

En ese momento, Tsubaki entraba con el médico que atiene a Inuyasha y encontraron a Eri desenmascarando a la falsa enfermera o en este caso al falso enfermera.

- Es Koga-. Masculló la chica de la bincha amarilla.

- ¿Koga?-. Preguntó Yuka sorprendida.

Las sospechas, se develaron cuando Eri le terminó de sacar el disfraz, Yuka les pidió a Ayumi, Tsubaki y el doctor que las dejen solas con el. Inuyasha estaba profundamente dormido por el suero que le inyectaron por su operación, para que los dolores se le vayan rápido. Eri sentó vehementemente a Koga en una silla y junto a Yuka sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron a la cabeza para que confesara todo y los por que.

- ¿Qué pretendías hacer con esa jeringa llena de somnífero puro?-. Masculló Eri furiosa.

- Habla o te matamos aquí mismo y no nos importará-. Espetó Yuka.

- ¡No!- Rogó el pelinegro – Fueron Kikyo y Kágura, me ordenaron inyectárselo para que ellas se lo lleven de rehén y que ustedes le entreguen el dinero del rescate de su hermanito a Naraku y ellas lo recobren matándolo y de paso no entregarles al niño sin antes obtener las empresas Taisho-. Confesó Koga rogando que Eri y Yuka no lo maten.

En eso, Yuka tomó su teléfono celular y marcó al de Kagome y le dijo todo lo que Koga les había confesado recientemente y hasta pudo saberlo de la misma boca del ahora cautivo de unas coléricas Eri y Yuka que querían matarlo ahí mismo y ni hablar de Kagome, si llegaba a tenerlo a mano, lo estrangulaba sin dudarlo un segundo y prefirió no decirle nada a InuTaisho o en el mismo hospital iba a haber un crimen muy fiero.

A la noche, Kagome y su banda, planearon como pagar el rescate, pero antes como deshacerse de Kágura, Kikyo y Kanna. Eri habló en secreto con Naraku, y este ya enterado de la traición de Kágura y Kikyo, ya organizó el lugar donde se hará el cambio del dinero por Sota y el sitio donde se hará el intercambio es en el metro de Nueva York, por lo que Kagome, sus hermanas y amigas, deberán mudarse a Nueva York y una vez realizado el pago, podrán rehacer sus vidas como asesinas a sueldo, aunque deban convivir con esa pesadilla llamada Naraku, a menos que ellas sepan como ponerle un fin y principalmente a Kágura.

Más tarde, Kagome regresaba en su BMW 325 al hospital y e compañía de InuTaisho, pasearon casi toda la tarde, escucharon música dance y bailable casi todo el trayecto, realmente Inutaisho quedó maravillado con el comportamiento de Kagome, realmente no daba la sensación de ser una asesina a sueldo y que haya cometido robos y secuestros, pensó una vez más que ella sería la esposa ideal para su hijo, pero dada las razones, deberán seguir su camino.

De regreso al hospital, la policía ya se había llevado a Koga detenido y Eri le dio detalles a Kagome de todo lo ocurrido y la noticia de que mañana temprano deberán partir a Nueva York para el pago del rescate por Sota y así dar por concluida la misión.

- De acuerdo, Eri. Me iré a despedir de el-. Susurró tristemente Kagome.

Kagome entró a la habitación de Inuyasha y vio que este seguía profundamente dormido, en menos de 2 horas despertará y pasado mañana regresará a su casa. La pelinegra se agachó del lado derecho de la cama de Inuyasha y tomó su mano, una lágrima se desprendió de su ojo izquierdo y suspiró sollozando, era la despedida.

- Adiós, mi dulce Inuyasha, nunca te olvidaré en el corto tiempo que estuviste con nosotras, solo espero que puedas perdonarme lo del secuestro y esta despedida. Te voy a extrañar mucho-. Sollozó ahogadamente, mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas.

Kagome no soportaba ese dolor que sentía, esa punzada en su corazón que se lo hería de manera atroz, se acercó a el levemente y unió sus carnosos labios a los de el, dándole ese dulce y triste beso de despedida. Juró que nunca lo olvidará.

Al rato, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y Kagome salió corriendo llorando amargamente, sus hermanas trataron de detenerla pero fue imposible, la pelinegra corrió llorando hacia los ascensores y bajó cuando uno llegó al piso de ellos. InuTaisho y los demás la miraban tristes y sorprendidos, sabían el motivo de todo y el momento de la despedida.

- Gracias por todo señor Taisho-. Agradeció Sango estrechando la mano de InuTaisho – Si necesitamos de su ayuda, no dudaremos en pedírsela, tenemos su número-. Agregó sonriente.

- Cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten. Les deseo mucha suerte y espero que puedan recuperar al pequeño sano y salvo-. Dijo InuTaisho sonriente pero triste.

Eri y Sango se abrazaron a InuTaisho y ellas también tenían ganas de llorar, luego Yuka y Ayumi se despidieron de InuTaisho y se fueron junto a las demás, Tsubaki se quedó un rato más y aprovechó para conversar con el padre de la familia más adinerada del mundo. Mientras tanto, las chicas regresaban a empacar todas sus cosas, era su último día en Londres y el último que quizá Kagome vea a Inuyasha, pero ¿será el último?.

Finalmente llegó el día de la partida de regreso a casa, Inuyasha aparentaba estar triste por la despedida de Kagome, sin embargo lo disimulaba muy bien, había planeado algo para tenerla cerca de el, no iba a perdonarle el haber despreciado su ayuda.

- En breve vendrán los enfermeros a trasladarte a la ambulancia que nos llevará al aeropuerto, hijo-. Comentó su padre.

- Claro papá-. Susurró tristemente.

En ese instante, llegaron los camilleros e InuTaisho se retiró para dejarlos hacer su trabajo, sin embargo, Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente al verlos al igual que los camilleros a el.

- ¿Hicieron lo que les ordené?-. Dijo Inuyasha a los camilleros.

Los camilleros se quitaron sus barbijos y sus gorras de enfermeros y dejaron ver las figuras de Bankotsu y Miroku, habían ideado un plan por si esto llegaba a pasar.

- Si, Inuyasha. Quédate tranquilo, los 26 millones están dentro del colchón de la camilla, hemos hecho el cambio por los falsos billetes-. Comentó Bankotsu.

- Perfecto, fue buena idea el haber hecho el cambio del bolso, cuando ocurrió aquel ataque, buen trabajo, amigos-. Sonrió Inuyasha satisfecho.

Las chicas no lo sabían, pero estaban llevando dinero falso para el pago del rescate de su hermanito y eso las pondría en un gran lío, ya que la vida del pequeño pendía de ese pago, si Kagome se entera ¿Cómo reaccionará?, que planea hacer Inuyasha con esta venganza?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas :

Y? Flor de cachurra se va a armar, que quilombo se va a armar!!!!, que hará Naraku cuando descubra que los billetes son falsos y principalmente que hará Kagome?? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf) agradecimientos por Reviews a Tila Coluchi y a una nueva lectora Kyoketsuki-17.

Mechiikagome, Sele, Blossom12 y Serena Tsukino, muy olvidadizas con los reviews ¬¬ muy mal, muuuy mal ¬¬


	17. Rescate complicado

**Capitulo 17 :** Rescate complicado.

Kagome y Eri, aguardaban en la estación del metro del Times Square , la llegada del tren "E", era fácil identificarlo, puesto que era uno de los R33 que se conservaban vigentes en las líneas del metro neoyorquino, llevaban el bolso consigo mismas sin saber que dentro había algo que no iba a gustarles nada, nada en lo absoluto. En eso vieron llegar a un tren, era un R33.

- Ese debe ser el tren-. Dijo Eri mirando su reloj.

- Si, Eri. Es ese el 1355. Subamos a bordo, de seguro, nos estarán esperando en el vagón indicado por Naraku-. Afirmó Kagome, y subieron al segundo vagón de la formación.

Cuando abordaron el tren y esta arrancó, un hombre negro, alto y fornido, se les acercó, llevaba lentes negros y estaba vestido con traje negro, camisa negra con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados y zapatos de cuero negros.

- ¿Kagome?-. Preguntó con voz firme.

- Si, soy yo, aquí lo traigo-. Dijo Kagome mirándolo fieramente al igual que Eri.

- Bien, bajaremos dentro de 3 estaciones, luego saldremos a un galpón abandonado, allí habrá 3 camionetas, tu hermano estará en una, pero te advierto que si llegas a hacer algo indebido...- Advirtió el hombre negro con voz tajante, pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

- No voy a hacer nada estúpido, no pienso arriesgar a mi hermanito, solo me importa liberarlo de sus asquerosas manos y tenerlo de regreso-. Masculló Kagome furiosa.

El hombre no le dijo nada, pero estaban a pocos minutos del rescate, pero no sabían lo que les deparaba el destino cuando llegue la hora de entregar la paga.

Mientras tanto y a pocas horas de llegar a Miami, Inuyasha y sus dos amigos conversaban y brindaban por lo acontecido, pero en eso Bankotsu reflexionó en algo.

- Oigan, se pusieron a pensar, ¿Qué ocurriría si llegan a saber lo del dinero falso?, no solo vendrán a matarnos, si no que a ellas también las mandarán cien metros bajo tierra-. Dijo preocupado.

- ¡Mierda!-. Masculló Inuyasha –. Es cierto, las hemos puesto en peligro-. Dijo al final.

En eso, los tres hicieron silencio, InuTaisho había entrado al camarote privado donde estaban ellos y se podía ver en su mirada, asombro y enojo, Miroku, Bankotsu e Inuyasha, sabían que les esperaba una buena, pero mucho mayor de lo que esperaban y en cuanto a reto.

- Hijo, ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?!, les entregaste dinero falso, se los cambiaste-. Dijo InuTaisho incrédulo.

- Créelo, papá. No iba a permitir que esa desgraciada se quede con nuestro dinero, luego de rechazar mi ayuda y sobre todo el despedirse así-. Dijo Inuyasha con desdén.

- Pues estoy en total desacuerdo contigo, hijo. Lo que hiciste fue desquiciado y de un maniático. Pues si ella quería arreglar esto a su manera, no puedes obligarla a querer ayudarla, es su asunto-. Dijo InuTaisho alterado.

- Lo lamento papá. Pero nadie conoce a Kikyo mejor que yo y se como podía ayudarla, pero se negó y no sabe que nuestro dinero tendrá un destino peor, y ellas no saben la que les esperaba aún pagando el recate de ese niño-. Volvió a decir despreocupado.

- ¿Y te piensas que con esto que hiciste no las pusiste en verdadero peligro?, esa chica me agrada mucho y hasta he estado pensando que pudo ser la mejor esposa para ti, incluso si eso significa tener que modificar su vida-. Dijo Inutaisho severamente.

Su padre se retiró muy defraudado y triste, no esperó que su hijo haga tal cosa de hacerle un daño a Kagome, aunque ella haya hecho lo que hizo de secuestrarlo, obligarlo a hacer el amor por sus hermanas y amigas y hasta golpearlo en ocasiones, pero no era para tomar semejante represalia solo por que despreció su ayuda.

- Creo que deberíamos de avisarles, antes de que hagan el cambio-. Susurró el peliblanco.

- ¡¿Estás loco?!, si les decimos eso, de seguro nos asesinarán-. Dijo Bankotsu alterado.

- Mi hermano tiene razón, Inuyasha, aunque seamos expertos en armas, ellas nos superan por mucho, además no dudarán en aniquilarnos-. Coincidió Miroku.

- ¿Acaso se piensan que cuando reciban el dinero falso no vendrán a buscar nuestras cabezas?. Nos van a comer rostizados-. Aseveró el peliblanco despejando dudas.

Mientras tanto, en el metro, ya habían llegado a su destino, el hombre de piel morena mota y sus dos acompañantes bajaron del tren y subieron por las escaleras, habían bajado en la estación 53 de Léxington y caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar a la zona cercana al río que lleva a la isla Roosevelt, allí otros 2 hombres corpulentos, vestidos iguales al hombre negro que acompañaba a Eri y a Kagome hasta su destino.

- Antes de darles la paga, quiero hablar con ese desgraciado-. Exigió Kagome vehementemente.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir nada, pero de acuerdo, le avisaré, pero antes muestra el dinero del rescate-. Exigió más severo uno de los custodios.

- Solo lo mostraré al verdadero Naraku-. Formuló Kagome tajantemente.

Los 3 hombres la miraron fieramente, se podía notar a través de sus lentes negros y uno llamó a Naraku, quien en breve apareció escoltado por 5 hombres fuertemente armados y con el pequeño Sota de la mano de uno de ellos.

- ¡Hermanas!-. Gritó el pequeño al verlas.

A Eri casi se le caen las lágrimas de la emoción, estaban a segundos de volver a ver a su hermanito y poder abrazarlo fuertemente y liberarse de Naraku, pero no contaban con algo, que Kikyo y Kágura estaban por entrometerse y estropear todo.

- Es el momento-. Dijo Kágura complacida.

Ambas bajaron de su camioneta, pero no se percataron que Sango, Yuka y Ayumi, las observaban desde el BMW 325 de Kagome, estas bajaron rápidamente de su auto y las corrieron, justo cuando Kagome entregó el bolso, Kikyo y Kágura apuntaron con sus armas, pero Sango, Yuka y Ayumi se les adelantaron apuntándoles a ellas.

- Suelten esas armas, ahora-. Gritó Sango tajantemente.

Los hombres de Naraku, se pusieron alerta y justo cuando uno tomó el bolso y lo abrió se descubrió todo y la cosa no podía estar peor.

- Este dinero es falso-. Farfulló el hombre.

Naraku tomó el fajo y en efecto comprobó que los billetes eran falsos, al igual que todos los demás.

- ¡Llévense al niño-. Ordenó tajantemente el cruel pelinegro.

- ¡NOOO, SOTA!-. Lloró Kagome.

Pero era tarde, los hombres de Naraku dispararon sus ametralladoras MP5 y lograron escapar con el pequeño Sota que lloraba de desesperación, otra vez iba a estar cautivo de la peligrosa banda de Naraku. Kagome cayó arrodillada y se tapó el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar con una amargura realmente enorme y desconsolante.

En ese instante, Sango, apareció con Kikyo de rehén, Kágura había logrado escapar por los pelos, pero no así su cómplice. Kagome y Eri al verlas, no pudieron contener su ira y se abalanzaron sobre ella y Kagome le propinó un tremendo puñetazo al rostro y luego un golpe al estomago que terminó por desmayarla totalmente. Aprovecharon ese momento y la metieron al auto y partieron a la casa de las 5, esto no iba a perdonárselo jamás, su intromisión hizo fracasar todo. Pero en parte fue algo beneficioso, ya que si no hubiera sucedido esto, Kagome y Eri no sabrían lo del dinero falso, aunque de todas formas iban a descubrirlo igual pero de manera más negociable, pero ahora con esto, Kagome siente un odio incontenible y juró que los Taisho iban a pagárselas todas, aunque en ese instante se le vinieron a la mente, que quizá haya sido Inuyasha, por que el había fingido estar dormido en el auto cuando fue lo del rescate, pero había algo que no le entraba en la cabeza, si Inuyasha estaba herido en ese momento, ¿quien había cambiado el dinero original por el falso?.

Más tarde y ya en la hora del almuerzo, las 3 hermanas Higurashi, se aprestaban a comer algo, pero antes iban a divertirse un rato a costa de su nueva cautiva. Eri se había cambiado de ropa, se puso un traje de pantalón y chaqueta negra, una musculosa femenina de color blanco y botas de montar de color negras, como siempre las botamangas de sus pantalones, cubrían la parte de arriba del calzado, hasta sus talones.

- No volveré a repetírtelo tan piadosamente, ¿Dónde está mi hermanito?-. Exigió Kagome tirándole del pelo a Kikyo.

- ¡Vete al infierno, averígualo tu misma, perra engreída-. Masculló la modelo.

Kagome le hizo una señal a Eri y esta le dio una feroz patada en la costilla derecha de Kikyo y esta cayó retorciéndose de dolor por la fuerte patada propinada por la pelinegra de la bincha amarilla. En ese instante, sonó el celular de Sango y esta atendió, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando escuchó quien era del otro lado de la línea.

- ¡INUYASHA!-. Gritó la castaña logrando llamar la atención de todas.

- INUYASHA, MI AMOR SÁLVAME DE ESTAS SALVAJES-. Gritó Kikyo haciéndose la que lloraba de desesperación pidiendo ayuda.

Kagome se dirigió hacia ella y le pegó una feroz patada en el mentón con el taco de su sandalia y la hizo caer de espaldas, luego le arrebató el celular a Sango.

- ¿Dónde estás?,¡maldito infeliz!, juro que voy a hacerte talco en cuanto te vea-. Gritó Kagome furiosa al borde del llanto y la histeria.

- Estoy en la estación 59st del Columbus Circle, en las líneas A, B, C y D. Si quieres venir, te espero. Pero no esperes cordial bienvenida-. Dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo.

Kagome cortó la llamada y le devolvió el celular a su hermana. Sango no se atrevía a decirle nada, tomó su cartera y las llaves de su auto, pero además llevó su arma y le colocó un silenciador ultra silencioso, subió a su BMW 325 y partió hacia la estación del metro donde estaba Inuyasha, sus hermanas y amigas estaban muy nerviosas, Kagome estaba tan furiosa que era capaz de cometer una locura, incluso el matarlo ¿lo hará?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas :

Solo dios sabrá como terminará este desenlace entre una enfurecida Kagome y un Inuyasha muy confiado, que quien sabe que información o petitorio tendrá, ¿Qué pasará, que vacuna existirá contra el nerviosismo?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi

Guille (AirWolf)

PD : Agradecimientos por reviews, a Serena Tsukino Chiba, Mechiikagome y Tila Coluchi, gracias a las 3 y feliz regreso.


	18. La estrategia

**Capitulo 18 :** La estrategia.

Inuyasha, miraba su reloj y veía que Kagome se demoraba, pero no sabía que ella ya estaba llegando y como alma que lleva el diablo y pobre del que se meta en su camino.

En eso, Kagome llegó a la estación 59St del Columbus Circle y bajó de su auto, una vez que estacionó su auto, bajó a la estación del metro y fue hasta el andén de las líneas A, B, C y D y cuando bajó al andén, encontró a Inuyasha, parado en una pared, se percató que estaba llegando un tren y corrió hacia donde estaba el, temía que se le escape en ese tren.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte o aquí mismo eres cadáver-. Masculló acorralándolo.

- No pensaba eso-. Dijo el ambarino con sonrisa confiada.

- ¡Eres una mierda, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso de cambiar el dinero?. Mi hermanito pudo haber muerto por tu idiotez-. Gruñó Kagome furiosa.

- Los que cambiaron los bolsos de dinero, fueron Bankotsu y Miroku, yo se los sugerí en cuanto supe que ellos estaban de escoltas de mi padre y tuve una buena razón para hacerlo-. Confesó Inuyasha sin mayores problemas.

- Ya me imagino cual es ese motivo, el motivo es que te rechacé tu ayuda, ¿no es cierto?-. Dijo Kagome con ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo.

- Acertaste, además eres bastante irresponsable como para querer atrapar a Kikyo tu sola y obligarla a confesar todo, sabes muy bien que ella no soltará nada y más cuando tiene cómplices como Kágura y quiere todo el dinero, tu vida, la de Naraku todo-. Recalcó Inuyasha molesto.

- De hecho tengo a Kikyo de rehén en mi casa y digamos que mis hermanas y mis amigas ya se están encargando de darle una lección y tu serás el siguiente si no me devuelves el dinero del rescate de mi hermanito-. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa tajante.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, ¿Cómo era eso de que tenía cautiva a Kikyo? Y como lo hizo?. Se rascó la parte derecha de su sien y lanzó un suspiro, realmente subestimó a Kagome, ahora se daba cuenta de cuantas agallas tiene y de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando se enfurece o le hacen algo indebido y ya le advirtió de lo que va a pasarle si no le devuelve el dinero.

En eso, llegó otro tren, Inuyasha quería subirse a uno para escapar, pero tenía tan cerca a Kagome que no se animaba a mover un músculo, ya que ella era más rápida y podía matarlo ahí mismo y sin pestañear y menos sin dudarlo, pero se armó de valor y retomó el diálogo.

- Si quieres el dinero, déjame ayudarte-. Soltó el peliblanco de repente.

- Ya te dije que este es un asunto que me incumbe a mi y yo seré quien realice esa operación de rescatar a mi hermanito-. Masculló iracunda.

- Y te crees que Kikyo y sus cómplices te la harán fácil? Por favor, eres más estúpida y hueca de lo que me llegué a prever, además Naraku no te dejará ir así de fácil, tu y tus hermanas son las mejores asesinas a sueldo junto a tus amigas y además, Kágura también te usará para sus propósitos y te usará como una esclava y se quedará con todo el dinero que te paguen, incluso con este que quieres-. Replicó Inuyasha.

- Y te crees que voy a dejarme?? Tu eres el hueco imbécil que me subestima, te crees que no tengo agallas para matar a esa perra de tu novia y a esa Kágura?, soy capaz de volarles la cabeza de un rotundo balazo-. Afirmó Kagome.

- ¿ Y te crees que el ataque a mi padre no fue planeado con demasiada perfección?-. Preguntó el ambarino algo molesto.

- Mira, eso es muy obvio que fue planeado con terrible perfección, pero lo que veo también a la perfección es el tremendo rollo que estas haciendo para no devolverme el dinero del rescate de mi hermanito-. Dijo la pelinegra totalmente irritada.

- Ese dinero es mío, por si te olvidas, aún no es tuyo por que no te fue entregado totalmente y a partir de ahora, me dejas ayudarte o no lo verás-. Dijo tajante el ambarino.

En eso, Kagome sacó su arma de su cartera y le apuntó directamente al hígado, ya estaba harta de tanto voleo y cháchara sin sentido.

- Ya estoy harta, el dinero o aquí mismo te mato-. Masculló bajito la pelinegra.

- Hay dos policías a mis espaldas y nos observan, si les hago una seña, terminas presa y encima por asesina-. Sonrió el peliblanco satisfecho.

Kagome pudo ver que Inuyasha no le mentía y frustrada guardó su arma, lo agarró de un brazo y a pasos agigantados salieron de la estación y abordaron el auto de Kagome, lo puso en marcha y arrancaron y subieron a la autopista al cabo de unos minutos.

- Estamos en una autopista que por lo menos debe estar a 80 metros de las calles, si en estos momentos, decido arrojarme y tirarte a ti con mi auto, no me costaría nada, aunque tu padre me odie para el resto de su vida, es la última vez que te lo repito, devuélveme el dinero o te mueres bajo un montón de hierros retorcidos y calcinados-. Amenazó la pelinegra sin temor.

- Realmente eres una psicópata peligrosa y estas loca. Está bien te devolveré el dinero, pero necesito llamar desde tu casa, mi celular está intervenido-. Gruñó Inuyasha furioso.

- Bien-. Fue la escueta respuesta de Kagome.

Más tarde, llegaron al edificio donde vive Kagome y entraron. Kikyo al ve a Inuyasha trató de levantarse, pero al estar atada de pies y manos le costó mucho levantarse, miró a Inuyasha con cara de cachorro desvalido como rogando y suplicándole que la libere.

- Amor, yo sabía que vendrías a rescatarme de estas hienas. Por favor desátame-. Susurró Kikyo implorándole por favor.

- Nada de eso, primero deberás responder a muchas cosas y ya no soy tu amor-. Replicó Inuyasha muy enojado y frustrado.

Al oír esas palabras, la sorpresa de Kikyo fue aún mayor que ninguna, nunca se llegó a esperar tal respuesta de su amado, o ahora ex novio. Pues pensó que al fin logró negociar con la banda de Kagome y liberarla para que ella siga con sus planes a secretas. Inuyasha tomó una silla y se sentó con el espaldar de esta dando a su pecho, apoyó sus brazos en ella y miró seriamente a Kikyo.

- Bien, Kikyo. Veo que las botas de montar que tiene Eri puestas, parecen de taco muy duro y fuerte, por cada respuesta no positiva que obtenga de ti, será una marca de esos tacos en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo que yo escoja, jugaremos al patada va donde yo digo-. Dijo el peliblanco con sonrisa diabólica.

- ¿Te preparo algo de comer?-. Preguntó Kagome encantada. Al parecer con esto ya se le había ido el odio hacia el y ahora lo quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Eri hizo tronar sus dedos y se sacó su chaqueta, tenía calor, ahora solo estaba vestida con sus pantalones negros, su musculosa femenina blanca y sus botas de montar. Kagome sacó unos huevos de la heladera, unos bistec y otras cosas y se puso a cocinarle algo a su nuevo invitado, mientras Kikyo no salía de su asombro, creía estar ebria, pero no, las palabras de Inuyasha sonaban muy pero muy reales y tajantes.

- Primera pregunta-. Empezó el ambarino - ¿Dónde tiene su base Naraku?-.

- Ve y averígualo tu, maldito traidor-. Masculló Kikyo.

- Primer lugar, costilla izquierda-. Ordenó el ambarino y Eri obedeció.

Kikyo gimió de dolor al sentir el tremendo puntapié que le propinó la pelinegra de la bincha amarilla, miró con rencor a Inuyasha, que se mostraba inmutable.

- Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Dónde está Naraku y donde tienen a Sota?-. Preguntó con calma.

- Ya te dije, ve y averígualo tu, Sherlock Holmes-. Masculló Kikyo nuevamente.

- Que porfiada eres. Patada dos,...mmm.... (pensando), espalda, lado derecho-. Ordenó el peliblanco, mientras Kagome le traía su comida.

Eri volvió a obedecer y le pegó en el sitio indicado por Inuyasha, pero Kikyo seguía igual de reacia, no diría nada, no perderá la oportunidad de su vida, así que el peliblanco ya hastiado de la testarudez de Kikyo decidió volver a preguntarle lo mismo, pero en ese momento, Sango le hizo un pedido de que si podía bajar a comprar unos sobres de jugos instantáneos y el peliblanco aceptó, Kagome guardó su comida en el microondas para que no se le enfríe y bajó a hacer el pedido.

- Nunca van a obtener nada de mi-. Gruñó Kikyo graznando sus dientes de ira.

- Eso lo veremos, perra-. Rió Sango atrevidamente.

- Inuyasha quizá solo estaba jugando, pero les aseguro que no me dejará morir en sus asquerosas manos, ese dinero será mío y ese maldito mocoso será nuestra carta del triunfo, además de Inuyasha, el se casará conmigo y hará lo que le pida-. Dijo Kikyo con cara de loca.

Kagome avanzó hacia ella y le pegó tremenda patada en su rostro, que le hizo sangrar los labios a la reacia Kikyo, por primera vez, Kikyo experimentaba algo que nunca deseo, pero esto era el precio que estaba pagando por asociarse con alguien como Kágura y Naraku.

En eso, apareció Inuyasha con los jugos, pero además con una caja rectangular y algo larga, medía unos 30 centímetros y la dejó en la mesada de mármol de la cocina, Kagome le volvió a alcanzar su comida y siguieron comiendo, interrogando y pegando a su cautiva. Hasta que en un momento dado y ya hartos de la testarudez de Kikyo de no querer soltar palabra de donde tenían a Sota cautivo, llegó la hora de tomar al toro por las astas.

- Bien, chicas. Levántenla y desnúdenla totalmente-. Ordenó el peliblanco.

Sin decir nada, las chicas obedecieron y desnudaron totalmente a Kikyo y la sujetaban entre 4, mientras Kagome observaba junto a Inuyasha.

- Ábranle las piernas-. Ordenó y las chicas obedecieron, la tenían recostada entre sus brazos con las piernas abiertas sujetas por Eri y Yuka.

El ambarino avanzó hacia ellas con la caja rectangular y la abrió dejando ver un tubo de vidrio lleno de bichitos colorados. Kagome y las chicas se horrorizaron al oír a Inuyasha cuando habló.

- Escucha bien, Kikyo. Estos bichos son hormigas coloradas altamente peligrosas y están muy furiosas, creo que serán una buena motivación para que hables y digas donde están Naraku y Sota o estas pequeñas rojitas, harán muchos estragos dentro de tu vagina, cuando abra el tubo dentro de ella. Habla o sufrirás mucho-. Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo maléficamente. ¿cumplirá?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Lo tenían a Inuyasha siendo así, confesará Kikyo o seguirá igual de testaruda?? Y Kagome al fin se arrepintió de subestimar a Inuyasha y al parecer aceptará formarlo parte de ella y aceptar su ayuda. Todo esto averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo y ya se acerca el final. Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf)

PD. Agradecimientos por reviews a Serna Tsukino Chiba y a MechiiKagome. (Primera vez que Tila Coluchi me falla ¬¬)


	19. Mi cautivo favorito

**Capitulo 19 :** Mi cautivo favorito.

Al ver que Inuyasha no bromeaba, Kikyo finalmente de decidió a largar todo, llorando a lágrima viva, rogó que el ambarino no cumpla su cometido.

- ¡Está bien, está bien, hablaré, diré donde tienen al niño. Pero por favor, aleja a esos insectos repugnantes-. Sollozó Kikyo horrorizada.

- Habla entonces-. Ordenó Sango.

- Lo tienen en un edificio abandonado en el aeropuerto del mismo Nueva York, planean llevárselo en 1 mes a Europa para venderlo a traficantes de blancas de niños-. Confesó finalmente.

Kagome y compañía, no podían creerlo, estaban a poco de estar cerca del niño, ya que no están muy lejos del aeropuerto neoyorquino. Inuyasha guardó el tubo dentro de la caja de madera y las chicas liberaron a Kikyo y esta prosiguió a vestirse rápidamente, estaba que temblaba de los nervios por lo sucedido recién.

- No crean que esto va a quedarse así-. Masculló furiosa.

- Oh, claro que va a quedarse así, por que tu seguirás siendo nuestra rehén hasta que liberemos a

- nuestro hermanito y todo esto termine, luego mataremos a tus cómplices y si tienes fortuna y te portas bien, vivirás-. Dijo sango sonriente.

Más tarde y ya casi llegada la noche, Inuyasha había subido a la terraza del edificio a mirar la hermosa puesta del sol y toda la ciudad neoyorquina iluminada, que daban un paraje hermoso y para nunca olvidarlo, estaba apoyado en la baranda de metal que bordeaba aquella pared de concreto y seguía con sus dorados ojos mirando la hermosa ciudad, podía escuchar el ruido de los motores de los ascensores, ascender y descender, que estaban dentro de una casilla pegada a la puerta de entrada a la azotea.

En eso, pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, al voltear, vio a Kagome entrar en la terraza e inmediatamente volvió a voltear su rostro hacia la ciudad. La pelinegra, lucía un vestido entero de color negro, con flores blancas estampadas, de falda hasta la mitad de sus muslos y de escalonada plegadamente, era de tirantes que iban sujetos a sus hombros y un escote en U que dejaba ver algo sus pechos, tenía puestas sandalias de taco alto negras, realmente lucía muy hermosa, pero al ambarino pareció no inmutarse demasiado.

- Ya hice la llamada si eso es lo que te preocupa-. Dijo el peliblanco con desdén sin mirarla.

- Si, ya se, gracias. Pero ese no es el punto-. Balbuceó la pelinegra – En realidad, quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dije en el auto cuando amenacé con matarte. Es que... entiéndeme, estoy muy nerviosa por lo de mi hermanito-. Concluyó tristemente.

- Lo se y te entiendo, pero por eso quiero ayudarte, entiéndelo. Kikyo no dejará así las cosas, tarde o temprano llevará a cabo una venganza terrible, así ustedes maten a Kágura o no-. Respondió el ambarino tenso y casi gritándole.

En eso, la pelinegra lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en ella, pudo sentir esa espalda fornida mientras contemplaba su respiración, pero había algo más que la atrajo más a el y era el perfume que se había puesto el ambarino.

- Paco Rabanne, ¿no?-. Gimoteó la pelinegra que seguía abrazada a el.

- Si-. Respondió el peliblanco – Es mi marca preferida de perfume, adoro la fragancia francesa-.

Kagome sonrió y lo volteó hacia ella y se abrazó más fuerte a el, ahora podía oler ese perfume delicioso más de cerca y al estar con su cabeza pegada a su pecho, podía ahora sentir los latidos de su corazón y su respiración además de los músculos de su pecho, que solo los separaban su camisa verde, pero Kagome no se quedará atrás y decidió emplear su estrategia, ya que no solo era una asesina a sueldo, también era caprichosa y lograba lo que quería como la niña mimada que fue en su infancia y lo mismo que quien tiene a su lado, todo un niño mimado.

- Por favor, Inuyasha. Perdóname por lo de haberte amenazado. Pero te repito que estoy muy mal por lo de mi hermanito-. Sollozó amargamente – Realmente estoy muy mal-. Lloró finalmente abrazándose más fuerte a el ambarino.

Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente también, estaba mal verla así, pero se volvió a jurar que Kágura, Naraku y Kikyo iban a pagárselas todas juntas y no dejaría que la sigan haciendo sufrir de esta manera ni a sus hermanas tampoco. Levantó levemente el rostro lleno de lagrimas de la pelinegra y fue besando cada una de sus lagrimas con pequeños besos, ella sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

Luego lo miró tiernamente y el igual, sus ojos dorados si que la hipnotizaban y la dejaban prácticamente embobada, Inuyasha la acercó más a el y volvieron a besarse, como adoraba eso, esos besos para ella eran como un cofre lleno de monedas de oro para un pirata, pero esos besos para ella valían más que un cofre lleno de monedas de oro, esos besos eran oro para la pelinegra. Poder saborearlos, sentirlos, tenerlos, sentir su delicadeza y riqueza, eso era para ella un verdadero tesoro y estaba segura que el no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente y sus presentimientos eran certeros, el peliblanco iba a hacer todo con tal de que ella dejase de sufrir tanto.

- Te amo-. Le susurró la pelinegra en el oído

- Yo también, te amo-. Le dijo el ambarino sensualmente.

Esas palabras, hicieron lanzar un chillido de emoción en la pelinegra que se aferró al cuello del ambarino, enlazando sus brazos en el y lo besó apasionadamente, para ser la primera vez, esa chica besaba muy bien, pero ya tuvo experiencia cuando besó a Koga, cuando era su novio, pero lo que ahora experimentaba no lo vivió otras veces, Inuyasha era único cuando se trataba de dar esos besos, esos besos que a Kagome le encantaba saborear como si se trataran de caramelos frutales y que le embriagaban sus labios de placer.

Cuando el aire pidió clemencia, Kagome tomó de la mano de Inuyasha y comenzó a arrastrarlo con ella hacia el departamento, quería darle una sorpresa.

Ambos, entraron al departamento de Kagome y el ambarino vio que no había nadie.

- ¿Y tus hermanas y amigas?- Preguntó el ambarino.

- Les pedí de dejarnos solos, quiero darte una sorpresa, mi cautivo favorito-. Le susurró la pelinegra en el oído.

Fueron hasta el cuarto de Kagome, allí su cama estaba con todas sus sábanas desacomodadas, pero eso no era lo primordial en ese momento Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y miró a Kagome con deseo, ella le sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a desabrocharle su camisa, el aroma de hombre que salió de el, la embriagó más de éxtasis y sus labios volvieron a unirse en un desenfrenado beso, mientras sus lenguas jugaban al ritmo del amor que acababa de flecharlos, el ambarino Depositó sus manos en las caderas de la chica, ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, mientras numerosos gemidos salían de los labios de la chica que estaban atrapados entre los de Inuyasha. Lentamente comenzó a bajar los tirantes del vestido de Kagome y su rostro bajó hasta sus hombros haciendo que ese cálido aire de su boca pase por su cuello hasta llegar a sus ya desnudos hombros, la pelinegra gemía sensualmente haciendo que el chico subiera su tentación hasta bajar más el vestido de Kagome, ella se sacó su sostén y así dejar sus grandes pechos al descubierto y el ambarino poder empezar a saborearlos como el más suculento manjar del mundo. Kagome empezó a retorcerse de placer mientras más suspiros salieron de sus carnosos labios. La pelinegra le quitó la camisa a Inuyasha y clavó sus uñas en su fornida espalda, mientras sus labios se posaron sobre las orejas del chico y de ellos salían gemidos que eran como una dulce melodía para Inuyasha.

Lentamente, se deshizo del vestido de la chica dejándola solo con su lencería sin su sostén, Kagome y se abrazo más fuerte a su espalda, sobre todo cuando sabía que iba a hacerlo por primera vez, estaba algo tensa y nerviosa

-Tranquila, te prometo que no te dolerá-. Le susurró mientras le depositó un beso en sus labios.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y aceptó ese beso consolador y suave. Se deshicieron de aquellos estorbos de ropa y comenzaron aquella danza del sexo sobre aquellas blancas sabanas decoradas con estampados de rosas flores. Kagome retorcía su cuerpo sobre aquellas sábanas al sentir nuevamente la boca del chico sobre sus ya duros pechos, sus cálidos besos en ellos la hacían sentir deseosa e inspirada, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaban la romántica escena como si fueran parte de ello. Inuyasha se había introducido un condón en su erecto miembro y vio a Kagome estirada en la cama y lista, se veía tan sumisa e inocente que era para devorársela a besos y amor, se notaba que estaba nerviosa iba a ser su primera vez.

-No lo haré si no quieres- Le dijo suavemente el chico.

- No te detengas, adelante, estoy lista-. Balbuceó muy sensualmente.

Inuyasha no pudo resistir más, se acomodó muy lentamente encima del desnudo cuerpo de Kagome y lentamente fue introduciendo su erecto miembro en su intimidad, al principio Kagome lanzó un gruñido de dolor lo que hizo que Inuyasha se detuviera.

- ¿Te duele?-. Preguntó preocupado al verla sentir dolor.

- No, ya se me pasará, es que nunca sentí algo así, me acostumbraré solo prosigue y no te detengas, dame todo lo que deseo de ti-. Susurró muy sensualmente.

Ante esas palabras, Inuyasha no pudo resistirlo y prosiguió metiendo su miembro dentro de la vagina de Kagome, el dolor fue desapareciendo de a poco y finalmente se acostumbró. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse muy pausada y lentamente, el movimiento hizo escapar algunos gemidos, susurros y suspiros de Kagome, apoyó sus suaves manos en la musculosa espalda del chico y enlazó sus brazos en ella, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sus besos encima del de ella, esos movimientos le provocaban un calor interno que nunca experimentó antes y que aumentaban cuando Inuyasha sentía las suaves caricias de la pelinegra en su espalda, lo hacían mover un poco más rápido y que esto provocase un éxtasis mayor dentro del cuerpo de Kagome.

Kagome hundía más sus nalgas en aquellos pliegues de las sábanas al sentir los más fuertes movimientos del chico dentro de ella, la pelinegra arqueó su espalda y cayó pesadamente en la cama, con sus nalgas golpeaba las blancas sabanas de la cama, las cuales se pegaban a su cuerpo, estaba sudada, deseosa de seguir así por toda la eternidad, hasta que algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. la luz de la luna iluminaban la habitación y también las brillantes gotas de sudor en el cuerpo de Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera al verlo tan sensual con todas esas gotas de sudor brillándole, Inuyasha también se sintió estremecido al verla a ella también llena de gotas de sudor en su cuerpo que eran iluminadas por las luz de la luna y daban ese toque sensual en ambos. Volvieron a lo suyo e Inuyasha incrementó sus movimientos en la pelinegra y pronto algo mágico había sucedido. Un gruñido ronco y placentero salió de Inuyasha y eso hizo que Kagome sollozara de placer y orgullo, lo habían hecho y eso que el noviazgo era inicial, pero que perdurará para siempre, esa noche la pasaron mejor que nadie.

Más tarde, se reunieron con Eri y las demás para cenar juntos, mañana tendrán una misión difícil que es la de rescatar a Sota, por fin terminará esa pesadilla para ella y gracias a Inuyasha, quien ahora pasa a formar parte muy importante en su vida y quizá en algo más. ¿Saldrá bien todo?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Por fin!!! Bueh ya era hora y a pedido de todas un capítulo lleno de romance y algo de lemon como querían, pero ahora lo fundamental está por llegar, el rescate de Sota. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, insisto, se acerca el final. Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf)

PD. Agradecimiento por reviews a Mechiikagome y la retornada Tila Coluchi.


	20. Preparando el rescate

**Capitulo 20 :** Preparando el rescate.

Kagome ocupó una mesa junto a sus hermanas y a Inuyasha, Yuka y Ayumi, dejaron a Kikyo en el auto de ellas y profundamente dormida, ya que le inyectaron un somnífero que dura unas 5 horas y es el tiempo que piensan permanecer mientras cenan y planean el rescate.

- Bien - .Comenzó Inuyasha – De seguro Kágura vendrá a rescatar a Kikyo y no lo hará sola, traerá refuerzos. De seguro utilizará alguna flota de helicópteros para atacar como el día que emboscaron a mi padre, habrá que ser cautelosos-. Concluyó.

- De eso no lo dudes. Estoy segura que además planearán escaparse del país-. Afirmó Eri.

- He sabido gracias a Bankotsu, que han alquilado un avión privado para escaparse del país, pero ha comentado sobre una misión que deberán cumplir antes de escapar las 3-. Comentó el peliblanco dando todos los detalles.

- ¿Qué plan?-. Preguntó Sango.

- Creo saberlo-. Dijo Kagome – El plan que tienen es matar a Naraku y luego a nosotras y así fugarse con Sota y Kikyo logra su objetivo, el habernos matado y quedarse con Inuyasha y el dinero-. Asintió como lo más obvio.

- Naraku no debería de interesarnos, pero si el como rescatar a Sota, pero deberíamos planear un ataque efectivo-. Propuso Sango.

- Escuchen, tengo una idea-. Saltó Inuyasha. Las chicas lo miraron. - ¿Por qué no liberan a Kikyo y dejan que Kágura se reúna con ella y sus secuaces?, podríamos interferirle el teléfono celular para seguir sus movimientos y así saber cuando planean matarlo y organizar su ataque-.

- Es una buena idea, yo la apoyo-. Afirmó Sango.

- Yo igual, hasta nos serviría para calcular el tiempo necesario para rescatar a Sota y liberarlo finalmente-. Apoyó Eri.

Como todas estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de Inuyasha, Kagome no encontró objeción alguna en aprobar la decisión y dar el OK, así que pusieron manos a la obra y Ayumi, que le había quitado el celular a Kikyo, logró intervenirlo y con un aparato GPS rastrear todas las llamadas sin levantar sospechas, envió un mensaje desde el mismo celular de Kikyo al de Kágura, diciéndole donde la soltarán, la primera parte estaba marchando sobre ruedas.

Más tarde y cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, Eri y Sango, estaban en el auto de Kagome, su BMW 325; Esperando el momento propicio, habían soltado a Kikyo en un cementerio de automóviles y esperaron el momento propicio. Repentinamente, pudieron escuchar el estruendo de un helicóptero llegar al lugar. El aparato descendió cerca de una pila de autos viejos y una chica de cabello blanco bajó de el y se llevó a Kikyo con ella y abordó el helicóptero que despegó inmediatamente, afortunadamente no las vieron, ya que ellas también estaban ocultas en su auto, tras una montaña de autos viejos y oxidados.

- Era un UH-1, estaba fuertemente armado con lanzacohetes y ametralladora-. Comentó Eri.

- Si, Eri. Debemos informar a Kagome de esto, ya tenemos la primer pista de que tipo de aparato usarán de seguro-. Afirmó Sango.

Mientras, en el departamento de Kagome, Ayumi y Yuka, dormían profundamente así también como Inuyasha y Kagome, ambos estaban totalmente desnudos y uno pegado al otro. Kagome dormía de espaldas a la cama y con Inuyasha acostado de lado y con su cabeza en el pecho de Kagome, mientras esta le acariciaba su sedoso y suave cabello plateado, cuando llamó el celular de Kagome, que medio somnolienta lo buscó en su mesa de luz y lo tomó, vio que había un mensaje de texto de su hermana Sango y en el que le decía sobre el helicóptero visto en el lugar y quien era la otra chica que bajó del helicóptero, a la que le tomó una foto que ya se la envió a Tsubaki para que la identifique y saber quien es la tercera en discordia.

- ¿Quién era?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

- Era Sango, ya se llevaron a Kikyo y se está averiguando quien es la tercera en discordia para tenerla identificada, Tsubaki se encargará-. Dijo la pelinegra dejando su celular en la mesa de luz.

En eso, Inuyasha se acomodó encima del cuerpo de la ojimarrón y esta le dedicó una sensual y suave sonrisa, enlazó sus brazos en la musculosa espalda de Inuyasha y sus suaves manos comenzaron a acariciar cada milímetro de esa fornida espalda.

- Sabes, es curioso que siendo tu quien me secuestró, hayas hecho un verdadero milagro y es que te enamores de mi y yo haya aceptado tu reto-. Le dijo sensualmente.

- Es que siempre consigo lo que quiero y más cuando alguien me deja ciega de amor y tu fuiste esa persona, mi gran cautivo favorito-. Susurró la pelinegra dulcemente.

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y besó los sensuales labios de la pelinegra, quien respondió de la misma manera, abrazando más fuerte al ojidorado y sus gemidos de placer, fueron una invitación a que ese romance florezca más fuertemente.

A la mañana siguiente, había llegado el momento de perpetrar el rescate, las chicas prepararon sus bolsos, llenos de armas y todo tipo de elementos para su defensa y comunicación, para ello, Kagome les entregó a cada una de ellas y a Inuyasha, un comunicador Kenwood TH-45AT, para estar alerta en todos los movimientos y habían sido codificados por Ayumi y con clave de seguridad para cada uno así, en caso de perderlo, se cortaría la comunicación.

- El desayuno está listo-. Anunció Kagome llamando a los demás.

Al instante se presentaron todos, Kagome lucía una minifalda de color rojo y una blusa de tirantes y sandalias de taco alto negras, Eri e Inuyasha aparecieron al unísono y se sentaron en la mesa, al breve tiempo aparecieron las otras 3, las 5 chicas lucían minifaldas muy cortas y provocativas, Inuyasha lucía un jean azul, zapatos de gamuza marrones y una camisa de manga corta de color gris, cuando todo estuvo servido, comenzaron con los preparativos.

- Bien-. Comenzó Inuyasha – Eri y Yo, iremos en un helicóptero alquilado para reunirnos con Naraku y el resto de la banda y entregarle el dinero del rescate, una vez hecho eso, subiremos al niño y entregaremos el dinero del rescate-. Concluyó.

- Así es y una vez que Sota esté a bordo del helicóptero, ustedes (señalando a Sango y a Kagome), nos apoyarán con el "nene" y recobraremos 2 pájaros de un tiro-. Aseguró Eri.

- Perfecto, además ya tengo a la tercera en discordia, es Kanna Mizuki, una experta en armas y tecnología, se puede decir que está casi a nuestra misma altura, es astuta y hábil, pero nosotras la superamos por mucho, de seguro habrán puesto seguridad en el perímetro del aeropuerto, se asegurarán de que nadie salga con nada-. Comentó Sango.

- No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de ellos-. Afirmó Kagome.

Cuando todo estuvo cocinado y todo listo, Kagome y Sango, fueron en busca de su maravilloso helicóptero, mientras Inuyasha y Eri, contactaban a Naraku, pero para mayor sorpresa de ambos, una voz de mujer atendió del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Kikyo?-. Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

- Si mi amor, Soy yo. Todo listo para el rescate-. Dijo Kikyo empalagosamente.

- Deja de llamarme así y pásame con Naraku-. Gruñó el ambarino.

- Lo siento, amado mío. Me temo que eso será imposible, el ya no está en este mundo, ahora nosotras estaremos a cargo de todo-. Dijo Kikyo sonriendo perversamente.

Inuyasha cortó la llamada, ante el asombro de Eri.

- ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó la pelinegra de bincha amarilla.

- Esas perras mataron a Naraku, ahora están a cargo de la operación y me temo que esta pesadilla recién empieza-. Masculló el ambarino - ¡Mierda!, no contaba con esto-. Gritó.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, saldremos con Sota y el dinero aunque esas basuras estén ahora a cargo de la operación-. Lo calmó Eri.

Ya más calmos, ambos fueron al helipuerto y abordaron su helicóptero, un TH-57 JetRanger III pintado de blanco con franjas azules en su trompa y costados, cargaron los bolsos con los 26 millones que habían dejado los hermanos Taeda listo para llevar a cabo la operación.

Kagome y Sango, ya habían despegado desde su helicóptero rumbo al aeropuerto de Nueva York y esperaban la comunicación de Eri e Inuyasha, que estaban por despegar. Eri estaba al mando del helicóptero e Inuyasha iba del asiento del acompañante llevando el bolso con el dinero.

- Temo que Kikyo pretenda tomarme de rehén en cuanto lleguemos, presiento algo malo, eri, en serio-. Musitó el peliblanco nervioso.

- Ya te dije que te relajes, tengo todo planeado, bajo mi minifalda, llevo 2 pequeños explosivos térmicos, si esa perra se pasa de lista, los arrojaré y saldremos con Sota, además será la señal para que Kagome y Sango actúen antes de que se vayan del país-. Dijo Eri sonriente.

- Confío en ti y en Kagome, ya me siento más tranquilo-. Respondió el ambarino sonriéndole.

Eri le palmeó una pierna y luego continuaron su viaje hasta el aeropuerto de Nueva York, al sobrevolar la zona, pudieron divisar a lo lejos 2 helicópteros en tierra fuertemente armados y listos para un ataque y un avión Learjet serie 20.

- Allá están, junto al avión-. Advirtió Inuyasha.

- Las veo, pero no veo a Sota-. Dijo Eri con preocupación.

- Se lo que planean, quieren que yo les entregue el dinero y así raptarme a mi, esa basura de Kikyo no se dará por vencida-. Farfulló Inuyasha con desprecio.

- No te preocupes, yo se los entregaré y si se opone, tengo otro plan en mente-. Sonrió Eri mientras aterrizaba el helicóptero.

Eri bajó del helicóptero con el bolso con el dinero y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban Kanna, Kágura y Kikyo, pero y tal cual como Inuyasha lo previó, Kikyo le hizo una señal de alto e hizo un gesto de que el dinero quiere que lo entregue Inuyasha.

- Entrégale el bolso a Inuyasha y que el venga a entregármelo o morirán los tres-. Masculló Kikyo.

Era la oportunidad que Eri esperaba, cuando volteó le hizo una seña a Inuyasha y este bajó del helicóptero y se acercó a ella, era el momento que esperaban, Kagome y Sango ya estaban listas y esperando esa famosa señal de Eri e Inuyasha, era cuestión de segundos para liberar a Sota.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Se vienen los momentos culminantes de esta atrapánte historia, ¿saldrá todo bien? Lo lograrán Eri e Inuyasha y que Kagome pueda tener su venganza?? Y no olvidar que ya las 3 mataron a Naraku, el único que podía entregar a Sota pacíficamente. El desenlace, en el siguiente capítulo Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf)

PD 1 : Agradecimiento por reviews a Tila Coluchi y Serena Tsukino Chiba.

PD 2, aviso que el 16 de enero, me voy de vacaciones hasta febrero, por lo que no se sabe si esta historia quedará parada hasta mi regreso, en sus 2 o 3 capítulos finales, si no, terminará antes de lo previsto. adioo


	21. Rescate exitoso y adiós Kikyo

**Capitulo 21 :** Rescate exitoso y adiós Kikyo.

Eri rezó que su hermana la perdone por lo que iba a hacer e Inuyasha lo mismo, pero ya lo habían hablado y Kagome aceptó y no a duras penas, puesto que confía mucho en su hermana y en su por ahora medio novio. Ambos se fueron acercándose y Eri casi acercó su rostro al de Inuyasha.

- Bajo mi minifalda tengo mi arma y las 2 cápsulas, quítalas con cuidado y finge que tendremos una escena de romance aquí mismo-. Le susurró la pelinegra al ambarino.

- De acuerdo, Sota está en la camioneta que está junto al avión-. Le ronroneó al odio, cosa que le hizo crispar los nervios a Eri.

Al ver que Eri e Inuyasha estaban a punto de besarse, obviamente simulando, Kikyo furibunda, avanzó a pasos agigantados hacia ellos para separarlos.

- ¡Oye tu, desgraciada!, ¿Qué crees que haces con mi futuro esposo-. Rugió colérica Kikyo.

- ¡Espera no vayas!-. Gritó Kágura.

En ese instante, Inuyasha se separó de Eri y de debajo de la blanca minifalda de esta, sacó su arma y las cápsulas y arrojó estas provocando un estallido y una inmensa nube de humo, Eri efectuó 3 disparos que lograron ahuyentar brevemente a Kágura y sus secuaces, mientras Inuyasha corrió hacia la camioneta, golpeó a los 2 guardias y liberó a Sota y corrió hacia uno de los hangares, Eri corrió tras de ellos.

Sota e Inuyasha estaban abrazados, el pequeño agradeció a Inuyasha el haberlo rescatado, pero cuando vio a Eri, Inuyasha le hizo una seña de que vaya a ver a su hermana y el pequeño no dudó un instante, corrió hacia su hermana y se fundieron en un abrazo tremendo, Eri lloró a lágrima viva cuando tuvo entre sus brazos a su pequeño hermanito, por fin era libre, libre de esas manos sucias que durante tanto tiempo lo mantuvieron cautivo de una pesadilla.

Sota estaba abrazado a Eri y no quería soltarla, pero su hermana le dijo que debía cumplir una misión y que pronto verá a Kagome y a Sango. El pequeño asintió y fue con Yuka, que se hizo presente para llevárselo lejos y así dejarlo a salvo, mientras en ese instante, aparecieron Kagome y Sango a bordo de su helicóptero, Sango presionó el botón que reabre las compuertas de las ametralladoras ubicadas bajo las pequeñas alas del helicóptero a ambos lados y Kagome abrió fuego cuando todo estaba listo, logrando destruir la camioneta, una limusina y matar a 7 guardias mujeres, aliadas de Kágura.

Los 2 helicópteros UH-1 que estaban en tierra, despegaron para proteger la partida del avión, el cual ya fue abordado, por Kágura, Kikyo y Kanna, algunas secuaces de la banda de Kágura y algunos hombres que trabajaban para Naraku, Eri e Inuyasha vieron que el avión estaba moviéndose para despegar, el silbido de sus motores en marcha y sus balizas anticolisión, ya estaban en funcionamiento y todo listo para despegar.

Mientras tanto, Kagome ya se deshizo de uno de los helicópteros con un certero disparo de un misil y solo quedaba uno, Sango pudo divisar en uno de los monitores del helicóptero, como el de Eri e Inuyasha, despegaron para tratar de detener al learjet donde la malvada banda pretendía escapar.

Kagome no podía deshacerse del segundo helicóptero, su piloto era muy hábil y lograba mantenerla lejos del avión y eso la hacía perder mucho la paciencia, pero lograba ver como Eri e Inuyasha, hábilmente, lograban poner el helicóptero de ellos, delante del avión así a riesgo de que este los embista, pese a ser un avión pequeño.

- Embístelos, maldito infeliz o será el último viaje que hagas-. Gruñó Kágura amenazando al piloto.

- Si chocamos contra ellos, tampoco podremos despegar, nos estrellaríamos-. Gritó el piloto.

En eso, Kikyo entró en la cabina al oír las discusiones y vio lo que pasaba y sacó un arma de entre sus pantalones y le apuntó a los pilotos.

- ¡Hazlo o aquí te mueres-. Gritó Kikyo sacando su arma y apuntándole a la sien del aterrado piloto, mientras el copiloto solo podía ver.

En eso, los pilotos, detuvieron el avión y se aprestaban a despegar, en ese instante, Eri e Inuyasha oyeron una fuerte explosión y vieron que el segundo helicóptero que las mantuvo en vilo, había sido destruido por una hábil maniobra de Kagome, que volvió a asestar otro excelente disparo y en ese momento, se comunicó con el helicóptero de su hermana y su novio.

- Dejen que despegue, me encargaré de ellos en el aire-. Sonrió Kagome con enojo.

Eri e Inuyasha, obedecieron y alejaron el helicóptero y dejaron el camino libre al avión.

- Lo sabía, son una manga de cobardes, despeguen de inmediato-. Ordenó Kágura sonriente.

- Vaya triunfo, al final yo no obtuve a Inuyasha ni el dinero-. Gruñó Kikyo furiosa, mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos del avión learjet.

- Tranquila. Ya verás que pronto el será tuyo, se rindieron como ves, obtuvieron al mocoso, pero no nos han destruido por que se confiaron o nos tienen miedo-. Le respondió Kágura.

- Espero tengas razón, por que quiero las empresas Taisho y esa suma y a Inuyasha para mi-. Dijo Kikyo poco convencida.

Kágura se sentó en su asiento y pudo ver por la ventanilla como el avión corría velozmente para

despegar e iniciar su nuevo destino y así las 3 planear su próxima venganza, pero no contaban con al que les evitaría sus planes y era que se toparían con una furiosa Kagome que estaba dispuesta a acabar esto de una buena vez por todas, Sango también deseaba acabar con esto, todos lo deseaban de una buena vez por todas.

- Están en el radar de tiro, Kagome, en cuanto despeguen podremos disparar el misil-. Dijo Sango dando el OK para efectuar el disparo final.

- Excelente-. Dijo Kagome satisfecha.

En eso, el avión despegó sin problemas, Kágura, Kikyo y Kanna, estaban felices y celebrando que ya estaban libres y creyendo que Kagome y su bada se dieron por vencidas al lograr liberar a Sota y quedarse con el dinero del rescate, pero ellas tendrán tiempo de planear una nueva venganza o quizá no, el destino puede jugar a veces malas pasadas.

Kikyo se asomó por la ventanilla y vio al helicóptero negro y blanco volar de costado y apuntando a su víctima y con Kagome y sango saludando a modo de póstuma despedida.

- ¡OH NOOO! Gritó Kikyo.

Kágura se asomó por la ventanilla del lado de Kikyo y vio al helicóptero, sus ojos se pusieron como platos al ver la amenaza latente, prontamente Kagome apuntó al avión y disparó el misil.

Durante un instante no pasó nada, el avión y el misil se alejaban del helicóptero, pero al breve tiempo, una esfera de color naranja y amarillo envolvió a todo el avión, regando el celeste cielo de despojos y formando una especie de segundo sol en el cielo. El learjet se partió bajo el peso de sus alas y su fuselaje y luego una segunda explosión lo acabó por completo. La suerte de sus ocupantes estaba sumamente clara como el agua.

Fue el fin de la terrible alianza formada por Kikyo, Kágura y Kanna, pero la que más lo pagó fue Kikyo, quien por asociarse con maleantes como Kágura y Kanna, arruinó su vida de modelo y su codicia la llevó a la mismísima muerte, el querer adueñarse de las empresas Taisho y el querer a Inuyasha para hacerlo su esclavo de caprichos, fue castigado con todo el peso de una ley que infringió una justiciera que al principio había hecho de su cautivo una pesadilla y en la que su vida era de una asesina a sueldo y asaltante de costosos bancos y todo para reunir una suma que le exigían por el rescate de su pequeño hermano. Pero al recibir cooperación de este y su familia, nació algo que ni ella se lo pensó y más cuando reveló el terrible secreto que escondía Kikyo luego de su alianza con Kágura y el secuestro de su hermanito

Kagome y Sango, bajaron su helicóptero y vieron a Sota, parado al lado de Eri, Yuka, Inuyasha y Ayumi, Kagome no podía creerlo, pero por fin su hermanito era libre y gracias a la ayuda de la adinerada familia Taisho lo consiguió lo que más anhelaba. El pequeño, corrió hacia donde estaban sus hermanas mayores y los 3 se fundieron en otro abrazo interminable, al que Eri se les unió y al fin los 4 hermanos Higurashi, estaban más unidos que nunca como siempre debió ser.

Yuka y Ayumi se emocionaron tanto, que parecía que estuviesen viendo una telenovela dramática. Inuyasha miraba sonriente la escena, era bastante curioso, pero a el nunca se le desprendió una lágrima, ni siquiera por nada del mundo. Miró a su derecha y pudo ver parados en la puerta de uno de los hangares a los hermanos Taeda, Bankotsu y Miroku.

- Pensé que nunca vendrían-. Dijo el peliblanco cruzado de brazos.

- Nunca faltamos a las fiestas con finales felices-. Respondió Bankotsu medio sonriente.

- Exacto y este es uno de ellos-. Recalcó Miroku.

Los tres hombres, eran fieles testigos de una incontenible alegría y un interminable abrazo lleno de emoción. Repentinamente, Kagome elevó su vista y se desprendió del emotivo abrazo y corrió a abrazar a Inuyasha, peor también a los hermanos Taeda por la ayuda que brindaron durante todo el operativo que llevó a la liberación del pequeño Sota. Eri y Sango, se unieron al abrazo de Kagome con Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Miroku.

- Realmente, no se como vamos a pagarles esto-. Sollozó Eri emocionada.

- No fue nada, solo hicimos lo que debíamos hacer, lamentamos la jugarreta de cuando les llevamos el dinero, pero nosotros íbamos a realizar el rescate, pero no preveíamos que ellas iban a organizar esto de matar a Naraku-. Dijo Miroku.

Pero en ese instante, en el que Kagome se abrazó al brazo derecho de Inuyasha, vio algo que le llamó la atención y sonrió de oreja a oreja y no dejaba de mirar la escena.

- ¿Qué tanto miras y sonríes?-. Preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

- ¡Ayshh! ¿Estas ciego?, mira a tu alrededor-. Respondió Kagome girándole la cabeza en dirección hacia donde ocurría el hecho.

Inuyasha miró hacia donde Kagome le giró la cabeza y era que Eri se estaba acercando mucho a Bankotsu, al parecer estaba empezando a renacer algo entre ellos, aunque el chico de la larga trenza zigzag casi no se percataba de ello, pero si Miroku de Sango, quien al parecer, la castaña se sintió atraída por el pelinegro.

- ¿Te referías a eso?-. Preguntó Inuyasha medio con desdén.

Kagome asintió, al parecer, no solo Inuyasha se ganó el amor de la líder del grupo, si no que tanto Bankotsu como Miroku, también tendrán lo suyo y por parte de dos atractivas mujeres, ¿Se dará?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Bueh, ya falta 1 capítulo más el epílogo final. Al parecer todo salió bien y nacerán dos nuevos romances si todo marcha sobre ruedas, ¿se dará ese romance que falta?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo final. Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf)

PD : Agradecimiento por reviews a Tila Coluchi y Mechiikagome.


	22. El amor ha llegado

**Capitulo 22 :** El amor ha llegado. (Penúltimo capítulo).

A la noche, InuTaisho, se reunió con las hermanas Higurashi en la casa de ellas y las felicitó por el valeroso rescate que hicieron y el también agradeció que Sota esté sano y salvo luego de estar cautivo de la banda de Naraku y luego de las despiadadas Kágura y Kikyo.

- No entiendo como pude confiar en esa perra arpía como futura esposa de mi hijo-. Masculló Inutaisho con ira.

- Tranquilo, querido. No tenías ni idea en ese momento de las intenciones diabólicas que tenía Kikyo-. Lo calmó Iyasoi.

- Así es, señor Taisho, usted no sabía en ese momento la clase de gentuza que era esa desgraciada inmunda-. Dijo Eri.

- En efecto, pero creo que en tu hermana he encontrado la perfecta pareja de mi hijo-. Sonrió InuTaisho – Por cierto, ¿Dónde anda ese bala perdida?, hace 2 horas que no aparece-. Protestó.

Sango y Eri, sonrieron con 2 gotitas en la sien y realmente ellas tampoco sabían donde estaba el ambarino luego del rescate y de que abandonaran el aeropuerto, Yuka estaba con Sota y Ayumi había salido a hacer una compra, Kagome se estaba cambiando y se puso su vestido entero negro con flores blancas dibujadas y unas sandalias de color negro, ella también estaba preocupada por que no sabía nada de Inuyasha.

El peliblanco le dijo que debía hacer unas cosas, pero ya llevaba más de 2 horas y eso preocupó mucho a todos, sobre todo por que tampoco se sabía mucho de los hermanos Taeda, que fueron con el. Kagome lo llamó 5 veces a su celular y el no respondía, pero al cabo de unos minutos, un mensaje, llegó al celular de Eri.

_Eri, te espero en la plaza de al lado, Bankotsu._

La pelinegra de la bincha amarilla, carraspeó algo sonrojada y se preparó para ir, se puso una blusa negra larga de tirantes con estampado de estrellas y lunas de color blanco y unos pantalones de vestir negros y sandalias de taco alto, le dijo a su hermana que si sabía algo de Inuyasha se lo diría y al poco tiempo salió afuera.

Al poco tiempo, Eri encontró a Bankotsu sentado en un asiento de hormigón del parque y se acercó a el, vestía unos jeans azules, una remera blanca con hombros negros y zapatos de gamuza negros, el al verla se puso de pie, esperó alguna reacción de la chica, pero para su sorpresa ella no hizo absolutamente nada puesto que esperaba una respuesta de el.

- Hola, ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada?-. Soltó finalmente Eri.

- Nada en especial, solo que si querías relajarte y salir a dar un paseo, supongo que tanta tensión debe haberte dejado demasiado cansada-. Respondió medio sonriente.

- Si, de hecho lo necesito, puesto que en dos horas, tendremos que preparar la cena-. Comentó Eri.

- No será necesario-. Dijo Bankotsu mirando para otro lado como si se desentendiera del caso.

- ¿Por qué no?-. Preguntó extrañada.

- Lo sabrás en breve-. Respondió mirándola de reojo con sonrisa medio fría.

- No me gusta que se hagan los misteriosos, además mi hermana Kagome está preocupada por Inuyasha y ni hablar de Sango-. Replicó Eri ante la frialdad de Bankotsu.

El ojiazul siguió caminando como si nada pasase, Eri lo seguía a su lado, pero ella tenía la fórmula para resquebrajar ese hielo que había en Bankotsu, ella también lo flechó desde el primer día que lo vio y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quite. Cuando llegaron a la zona del río Hudson, cerca del monumento a los marinos y soldados, se detuvieron a contemplar el hermoso anochecer, estaban solos pese a que había gente por los alrededores.

Mientras tanto, Sango había salido ella también, ya que Miroku la llamó para encontrarse con ella y verse a secretas, parece ser que de a una irán cayendo en la trampa de los chicos, y lo que más llamó la atención de Kagome, Yuka y Ayumi es que Inutaisho e Iyasoi, dejaron de preocuparse de repente por Inuyasha y todo cuando Iyasoi recibió un mensaje y ahora Sango, ¿qué sucedía allí?.

Mientras tanto, Bankotsu y Eri, seguían en su paseo por las cercanías del River Hudson y ya era hora de poner el plan en acción.

- ¿Quieres un pedazo de chocolate?-. Preguntó amablemente Eri.

- Claro-. Respondió Bankotsu.

Eri sacó una barra de chocolate de su cartera y rompió parte del envoltorio, quebró un pedazo del chocolate con maní e intentó dárselo ella en la boca de su compañero.

- ¡Oye!, puedo comerlo solo-. Rezongó Bankotsu.

- Y yo quiero dártelo como si fueras un bebé-. Replicó Eri acorralándolo.

Bankotsu se rindió y aceptó que Eri le de el pedazo de chocolate en su boca, lo metió bien adentro, pero en eso, se manchó levemente sus labios con algo de la golosina marrón y medio se quejó ante una pequeña risita de Eri, su plan estaba dando resultado. Cuando Bankotsu iba a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse la boca, la pelinegra de la bincha amarilla lo detuvo.

- Espera, deja que yo te lo limpie-. Dijo sonriendo, fingiendo medio avergonzada.

Eri sacó un paquete de pañuelitos tipo carilinas y sacó uno, pero de repente miró sonriendo pícaramente a Bankotsu y se acercó más a el fingiendo que va a limpiarle la mancha de chocolate en su boca, pero lo hará de otra forma.

Cuando lo tuvo a la distancia correcta y estando desprevenido, Eri agarró suavemente la nuca de Bankotsu y unió levemente sus labios a los de el. El pelinegro estaba completamente sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, que atrevidamente pasó levemente su lengua por la mancha del chocolate en los labios de Bankotsu, mientras tenía sus labios sellados en los de el, luego se separó levemente y lo miró con demasiada ternura.

- ¿Q... qué fue eso?-. Preguntó Bankotsu anonadado.

- Una declaración de cuanto tiempo llevo queriendo decírtelo-. Respondió Eri susurrándole.

Bankotsu, pestañeó un par de veces, aún no salía del trance por las palabras de la chica, pero luego lo comprobó cuando Eri volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez el beso fue más duradero y el pelinegro ya había caído rendido ante el amor que la pelinegra de la bincha amarilla empezó a sentir por el sin ningún obstáculo.

Bankotsu abrazó por la cintura a Eri con sus fornidos y musculosos y ella enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de el, y pese a tener sandalias de taco alto, tuvo que ponerse medio en puntas de pie, por que Bankotsu es bastante alto y Eri no le llega a la altura de su mentón y cuello. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento, era poder sentir ese dulce beso que estaba viviendo con el hombre del que se enamoró perdidamente, era algo más que saborear un pedazo de chocolate o una mancha de el en su boca. Algunos gemidos escapaban de la boca de Eri al seguir sintiendo esos cálidos besos, estaba sumamente orgullosa de poder saber que su vida de mujer solitaria había acabado y ahora por fin tendrá a alguien que pueda serle fiel y amarla por siempre, cosa que siempre quiso y se le dio.

Mientras Eri vivía su momento romántico, no muy lejos de allí, Miroku estaba esperando a su cita, estaba en la puerta del museo histórico del Central Park, tan distraído estaba que ni se percató que una infartante castaña estaba llegando a sus espaldas hasta que ella lo llamó y el pelinegro volteó hacia donde estaba Sango. Se quedó pasmado al ver lo hermosa que estaba, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir blanco, una blusa de tirantes casi igual a la de Eri, pero salvo que de color rosa y sin dibujos y sandalias de taco de color negras.

- Vaya que elegante te ves-. Dijo Miroku mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Gracias-. Respondió agradecida la castaña – tu tampoco estás nada mal-.

Miroku llevaba una camisa blanca con delgadas líneas de colores en forma horizontal, unos pantalones color azul claro de vestir y zapatos negros.

- bien, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?-. Preguntó el ojiazul.

- Pues no se, tu me invitaste, haz tu la propuesta-. Respondió sango sonriente.

- Conozco un lindo restaurante cerca de aquí-. Propuso Miroku.

- De acuerdo, cuando estemos allí, llamaré a casa para avisar que no iré-. Confirmó Sango.

Un aire de alivio, recorrió el alma de Miroku, si ella llegaba a llamar antes debía detenerla o iba a estropear toda la sorpresa que le tenían preparada, aunque Sango, También llevaba tiempo queriendo conquistar a Miroku, nunca se atrevió a hacerlo y esa noche podría recibir una sorpresa colosal. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar cercano, Eri y Bankotsu andaban en las mismas.

- Conozco ese restaurante, me encanta y acepto tu propuesta-. Dijo Eri aceptando.

- Bien-. Dijo Bankotsu mirando su reloj, cuando una voz lo sacó de su pensamiento.

- Tranquilo, hermano, ya estoy aquí-. Siseó la voz de Miroku cerca.

- ¿Sango?, que haces aquí-. Preguntó Eri asombrada.

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo-. Respondió Sango.

Ambos varones chocaron sus palmas a modo de celebración, luego Bankotsu sacó su celular y marcó unos números, pero Sango y Eri estaban algo enojadas.

- ¿Qué significa todo este misterio?-. Preguntó medio fuerte.

- Es cierto-. Replicó Eri – Están muy misteriosos-.

- Tranquilas, chicas. Es un secreto sorpresa-. Dijo Miroku.

En eso, Bankotsu terminó su llamada y se acercó a los demás

- Listo, ya seremos 6, vayamos yendo al restaurante-. Dijo Bankotsu.

Aún extrañadas por el comportamiento de los hermanos Taeda, Sango y Eri los siguieron abrazadas a los brazos de ambos hasta el susodicho restaurante, confiaban plenamente en ellos, pero esa cita las ponía algo nerviosas y de paso algo tensas, ¿Qué se proponían los hombres al invitarlas a esa cita a ciegas? Y con tanto misterio??

Mientras tanto, en casa de Kagome, esta recibió un mensaje en su celular de alguien anónimo, ni siquiera se rastreaba el número de teléfono de donde se llamó, el mensaje decía que la esperaban a ella y a sus amigas y a Sota en el restaurante donde iban a estar los demás, pero que ellos tres vayan más tarde, que Kagome vaya sola por ahora. Kagome estaba en dudas, pero finalmente aceptó ir. Guardó su arma en su cartera y Yuka y Ayumi estarán alertas al llamado para ir ellas luego. Kagome no se cambió de ropa, se dejó su vestido negro de tirantes negro con dibujos de flores y sus sandalias negras. Subió al BMW 325 de ella y partió al restaurante.

Allí, ya estaban Bankotsu y Eri y lo que más sorprendió a las chicas era ver que Inuyasha estaba en una mesa pegada a la ventana, vestía un pantalón negro de jean, una camisa de color amarilla y zapatos de color negros y como si fuera una casualidad, en ese momento, llegaba Kagome en su auto, el cual estacionó y fue directo al restaurante, ella también se sorprendió al ver a sus tres hermanas junto a Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Miroku.

- Vaya sorpresa, no pensé que estaríamos los 6 juntos aquí-. Dijo la pelinegra sorprendida.

- Yo menos-. Coincidió Sango.

- Esta era la sorpresa, pero hay otra-. Acotó Inuyasha.

Las chicas tomaron asiento y los hombres se miraron guiñándose un ojo, era el momento esperado, la hora de la verdad, el momento en el que ellos harán de la vida de ellas la mejor de todas y cumplirle sus deseos que tanto anhelaron. Pero antes de que Eri tome asiento, Bankotsu le pidió que vayan afuera los dos solos, la chica aceptó y fueron afuera y al breve tiempo, ambos regresaron tomados de la mano y Eri con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja, cosa que asombró más a Kagome y a Sango, menos a los hombres.

Al breve tiempo pasó lo mismo con Sango y Miroku, los dos regresaron radiantes de alegría y Kagome estaba cada vez más sorprendida y ahora se develaría el misterio, puesto que Inuyasha fue quien ahora le pidió que la acompañe al pequeño jardín que tenía el restaurante.

- Bien, ¿para que me trajiste?-. Preguntó curiosa la pelinegra.

- Quiero proponerte algo-. Respondió el ambarino llevándose una mano dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón negro y sacó una cajita, la abrió y en ella había un precioso anillo con un pequeño diamante, la sorpresa se había develado, pero antes de que el le haga la propuesta, Kagome ya le dio su respuesta que tanto deseaban.

- Claro que acepto-. Sonrió orgullosa al borde de las lágrimas

Era su momento más feliz, se abrazó a el emocionada, por fin llegará ese momento de estar juntos para siempre y vivir juntos para siempre. ¿Se vendrá el casamiento de las tres?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas :

Ya en la recta final, el siguiente capítulo será el último más el epílogo, se vendrá la boda??? Los chicos ya se le declararon a ellas y solo resta saber si sus vidas cambiarán para siempre. Ahora bien, el Sábado de la semana que viene ya me voy afuera y quizá el último capítulo y el epílogo deban esperar hasta Febrero o quizá antes, depende de mi tiempo y de las ganas que tenga de dejarlas / os con la intriga, jeje. Bien Arrivederchi.

Guille (AirWolf)

PD : Agradecimiento por reviews a Tila coluchi, Kanami – Kaname "Sango Chan" y Mechiikagome.


	23. Un final feliz para todos final

**Capitulo 23 :** Un final feliz para todos. (Final)

El tiempo había transcurrido desde aquella propuesta en aquel restaurante de Nueva York, sus vidas habían cambiado por completo y tras ese si que tanto anhelaban ambos bandos, la cosa no pudo ir mejor para las felices parejas, aunque solo faltaba unir una, que decidieron hacerlo en cuanto sus temores se esfumen, las otras dos ya lo hicieron en Valencia, España. Esas parejas eran las de Eri y Bankotsu, Sango y Miroku, que ya estaban con sus alianzas de compromiso y ya estaban casados, solo faltaban los que estaban más nerviosos de hacerlo, Kagome e Inuyasha, la más porfiada era Kagome, puesto que aún a ella no podía írsele tan fácilmente la idea de que secuestró a Inuyasha y ahora pretenda casarse con el como si nada hubiese pasado.

Esa noche, en el hotel Jatiuca Resort Flat en Maceio (Brasil), estaba anocheciendo. Kagome estaba dentro de su habitación y salió al balcón, estaba solo con su ropa interior negra y una bata amarilla de manga corta, hacía mucho calor, pero la suave brisa nocturna, le hacía relajar su cuerpo y hasta olvidar cuanto calor hace. Extrañaba mucho a Inuyasha, quien decidió quedarse en su mansión en Miami ante la indecisión de la pelinegra.

_**Flashback**_

- Lo siento, Inuyasha, pero,... creo que después de lo que pasó, no merezco que nos casemos, susurró tristemente la pelinegra.

- Vamos, Kagome. Ya hemos hablado de este tema y ya te perdoné por lo del secuestro, incluso mi padre te ha perdonado y hasta ha aceptado que seas mi novia y hasta mi esposa-. Dijo Inuyasha alterado al ver la testarudez de la chica de culparse siempre.

- Inuyasha, simplemente déjamelo pensar, necesito tiempo-. Dijo Kagome y salió corriendo.

Inuyasha intentó detenerla y sus gritos de alto, llamaron la atención de los demás, quienes salieron afuera y vieron a Inuyasha solo y triste, Kagome no estaba.

- ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó sango confundida.

- Nada, solo que nunca llegué a pensar que Kagome sea tan testaruda e inmadura-. Masculló el peliblanco tristemente y muy mal herido de ánimo.

Kagome estaba en su auto y llamó a Yuka y Ayumi para que vayan al restaurante con Sota y ellas habían obedecido, pero al llegar supieron de la trampa de Kagome y cuando todos regresaron al edificio, vieron que sus cosas no estaban se había marchado a un rumbo desconocido. Aún así, las bodas de Eri con Bankotsu y Sango con Miroku, se llevaron a cabo en el inmenso jardín de la enorme Mansión Taisho en Valencia.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Kagome se tiró en una de la enorme cama matrimonial que disponía la habitación y miró el lado libre, deseaba enormemente que Inuyasha esté ahí, pero después de lo que hizo, el ya no desearía mirarle la cara o hasta quizá ya se buscó otra. Se sentó en la cama y negó con su cabeza vehementemente y diciéndose mil veces que eso no podía ser posible.

- No, soy una tonta, ahora de seguro me odiará-. Dijo tristemente.

En eso, escuchó el teléfono de la habitación y atendió, la recepcionista le dijo que tenía una llamada de larga distancia, kagome pidió que se la pasen. Cuando la recibió, una enfurecida voz femenina resonó del otro lado.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA HACES EN BRASIL CUANDO DEBERÍAS ESTAR CASÁNDOTE CON INUYASHA?-. Gritó furiosa Eri.

- ¡Eri!,...P...Pe...Pero, ¿Cómo me localizaste?-. Preguntó Kagome asombrada.

- ESO ES LO QUE MENOS IMPORTA-. Gritó más furiosa Eri – LO QUE TE DEBE IMPORTAR ES EN REGRESAR ENSEGUIDA Y CASARTE Y YA DEJARTE DE BOBERÍAS, ADEMÁS INUYASHA ESTÁ YENDO PARA ALLÁ-.

- ¿Quée? ¿Cómo que viene para acá-. Preguntó pasmada.

- Así es y te juro que si no vuelven juntos, voy para allá y te mato y no solamente yo, todos los que estamos aquí te haremos picadillo-. Amenazó su hermana y cortó la llamada.

Kagome colgó el auricular del teléfono y una gotita gorda recorrió su sien, así que Inuyasha estaba yendo para el mismo hotel donde estaba ella. Vaya que no se daba por vencido, pero bueh cuando llegue, tendrán mucho de que hablar, en eso escuchó que alguien tocó el timbre de su habitación, no, no podía ser el ¿o si?, se cubrió con su bata su desnudo cuerpo, pese a que tenía su ropa interior puesta y miró por el ojo de vidrio y si, en efecto era el. Abrió la puerta y lo recibió con total sorpresa en su rostro, cosa que era factible.

- ¿Inuyasha?-. Preguntó pasmada al verlo.

- Si, el mismo, el mismo que dejaste plantado en Nueva York con una propuesta sin responder, pero que ha venido por ti, nos vamos en 5 horas, prepárate-. Respondió en tono molesto.

- Entra por favor, no quiero que me vean así-. Protestó la pelinegra entrándolo de un brazo y de paso su valija y sus bolsos.

Kagome cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella tomándose la frente, luego entró en el dormitorio y se sentó en la cama, Inuyasha la miró pasmado por como estaba vestida, solo una bata y en lencería.

- ¿Qué hacías así?. No me digas que sabías de mi llegada y por eso estaba así o,... ¿No habrá otro motivo?-. Preguntó mirándola desconfiadamente.

- ¡¡¡Claro que no!!!-. Gritó enfadada – Solo estaba así por que tengo demasiado calor, no se si te darás cuenta, además me voy a cambiar, bajaré a cenar-. Agregó molesta.

- Lo siento, no quise dudar de ti-. Le dijo siguiéndola hasta el armario.

- Perdonado-. Respondió la pelinegra.

En eso el peliblanco la abrazó por su desnuda cintura y la envolvió en sus fornidos brazos y le besó el cuello, la pelinegra lanzó una leve risita y le acarició el rostro, mientras se apoyaba más de espaldas a el, pero luego se quiso separar para empezar a vestirse.

- Inu, espérame un poco, debo arreglarme para salir-. Peticionó amablemente.

- No me importa, te quiero hacer de todo-. Le ronroneó al oído.

- Tenemos toda la noche, déjame vestirme-. Suplicó un poco fastidiada.

- ¡No!, estuviste mucho tiempo ausente y tienes que cumplir un castigo y ese castigo, será que te quiero hacer de todo-. Le volvió a ronronear a su oído, que le hizo erizar la columna a Kagome.

- Te dije que tenemos toda la noche-. Gritó empujándolo contra la cama, tomó su ropa y se encerró en el baño para evitar que siga molestándola.

El ambarino se sentó en la cama y cambió de canal y esperó a que ella salga del baño, cuando lo hizo, el peliblanco no la miró, se hacía el ofendido y estaba con un puchero enmarcando su rostro, Kagome estaba vestida con un pantalón blanco, una blusa sin mangas de color rosa y sandalias de taco alto de color negras, se paró frente al espejo y se puso sus aros, se pintó sus labios y tomó su cartera, pero antes miró al ambarino.

- ¿Vienes a cenar o pensas viajar con el estomago vacío?-. Preguntó irónicamente la pelinegra.

El ambarino apagó el televisor, se levantó de la cama y se paró junto a ella y le hizo una señal de que pase ella primero, ya que debía ser caballero, pero eso no era lo que quería Kagome precisamente, ella deseaba algo más y era que deje de portarse como un nenito caprichoso.

- Si vas a hacerte el gallito por que no quise que me hagas el amor cuando quiero ir a comer, te advierto que cancelo todo, no soporto a los tipos que se hacen los cocoritos-. Replicó enojada.

- Está bien, lo siento. Pero es que te extrañé mucho y con algo tenías que pagármelas todas juntas-. Contraatacó Inuyasha arrinconándola contra la pared.

Kagome le dijo que no se preocupara, que cuando estén juntos, ella le dará lo mejor que tiene y mucho más, eso hizo sonreír al ambarino, pues lo que más deseaba es que ella sea feliz y el mismo deseo corría por parte de ella. Bajaron al restaurante y caminaron por el hermoso camino que lleva a ambos restaurantes del hotel y que está rodeado de un hermoso e inmenso jardín frente a la playa y al lago que hay cerca de unos pajonales.

- Quiero que nuestra luna de miel la celebremos aquí-. Rogó la pelinegra

- Tus deseos serán órdenes, mi reina preciosa-. Le Dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Kagome sonrió y se sonrojó, estaba feliz y orgullosa, se sintió una verdadera tonta al dejarlo con la duda, pues era la primera vez que alguien la amaba de verdad y no como lo hizo ese desgraciado de Koga, que la traicionó luego de que ella decidió dejarlo.

Cenaron de lo más bien y al cabo de una hora, volvieron al hotel, Inuyasha ayudó a Kagome a empacar todas sus cosas, tardaron media hora y pasarán a buscarlos en hora y media, por lo que tenían tiempo para todo, Kagome comenzó a sacarse su camisa y sus pantalones y su ropa interior, hasta quedar completamente desnuda ante los ojos del ambarino, el también se sacó su ropa y ambos cayeron en la cama.

- Te haré la mujer más feliz de todas-. Le susurró el ambarino sensualmente.

- Y yo me sentiré totalmente orgullosa de ello, aparte de que ya lo estoy de tenerte y de hacerte mío y de nadie más, te haré el hombre más feliz-. Le ronroneó la pelinegra en su oído derecho.

Eso, hizo despertar en Inuyasha, una sed insaciable de devorarse a su amada Kagome, posó sus labios en el fino cuello y comenzó a besarlo como el manjar más delicioso, la pelinegra gimió y suspiró muy alegre y excitada, esos besos le hacían erizar el cuerpo de placer, luego enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y espalda del ambarino y unieron sus labios en un beso duradero y lleno de pasión, estuvieron así durante casi todo el tiempo.

Más tarde y ya en el aeropuerto, ambos iban por la manga que lleva al avión que los llevará a Miami y a su destino, un destino llamado casamiento y que Kagome anhelaba, pero su timidez le hizo hacer una pequeña locura, pero por suerte nadie se rindió y todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

(Un mes más tarde)

Era una noche hermosa en todo Miami, los invitados estaban en todo el inmenso jardín de la mansión Taisho conversando y esperando el tan ansiado momento que solo quedaba menos de media hora y en ambos bandos había mucho nerviosismo. En una habitación, una chica de cabello azabache, lucía su resplandeciente vestido blanco de novia.

- Tranquila, Kagome solo faltan 20 minutos y ya terminé el volado de tu vestido-. Dijo Sango poniéndose de pie.

- Lo se, Sango. Pero es que estoy nerviosa y quiero que todo salga bien-. Murmuró Kagome tensa.

- Cálmate, Kagome-. La tranquilizó Eri – Ten en cuenta que el tampoco debe estar muy calmado que digamos-. Concluyó su hermana sonriente.

- Y además que tendrás tu anhelando sueño-. Agregó Ayame, una amiga de Kagome que trabaja para Tsubaki.

En otra habitación, los hombres estaban en la suya atendiendo al novio

- Ya, Miroku, date prisa con mi chaqueta-. Protestó el peliblanco mientras se acomodaba su corbata gris .

- Tranquilo, amigo. Ya está lista Afirmó Miroku.

- Mírate, estas hecho un saco de nervios, relájate, solo faltan 15 minutos-. Se rió Bankotsu.

- ¡¿15 MINUTOS?!-. Gritó el peliblanco.

Así era, solo estaba a minutos de contraer matrimonio y de ser el hombre más feliz de todos. Kagome estaba terminando de arreglarse con ayuda de sus amigas e Inuyasha ya estaba listo, bajó las escaleras de su casa y todos lo recibieron con aplausos y felicitaciones.

- Hijo, te deseo lo mejor y cuídala mucho-. Le pidió su padre.

- Claro papá, la cuidaré mejor de lo que crees-. Respondió sonriente su hijo.

- Ten cuidado y te deseo suerte y te pido lo mismo que papá, cuida bien a mi cuñada-. Lo palmeó Sesshomaru levemente en su hombro – Iré a buscar a la novia.

- Claro ve-. Sonrió Inuyasha.

- Otro favor, tráeme lindos nietitos-. Peticionó InuTaisho con cara de cachorro desvalido.

- Papá- ¬¬ Lo miró severamente Inuyasha.

En ese momento, bajó Eri, lucía un vestido de tirantes negro hasta sus rodillas y sandalias de taco alto negras, miró sonriente a Inuyasha y lo tomó del brazo, señal de que ya era el momento de entregarlo a la feliz novia que estaba por bajar, el momento se acercaba. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar en la casa ante la vista de todos los invitados.

Kagome bajó las escaleras tomada del brazo de Sesshomaru, que siempre mostraba ese semblante frío y calculador. Kagome lucía realmente hermosa, con su vestido de novia blanco bien ajustado al torso, sin tirantes y la falda casi holgada hasta el final de sus pies, la larga cola y el velo que cubría su cabeza y su hermoso peinado decorado con una bincha dorada con pequeñas flores y su ramo de flores de naranjo en sus manos.

Eri y Sesshomaru, entregaron a los novios el uno al otro y estos avanzaron tomados del brazo hasta el altar donde estaba el sacerdote que los unirá para siempre. Ambos estaban hechos un saco de nervios, pero la felicidad de ese momento, no se las quitaría nadie.

Inuyasha y Kagome subieron al estrado y se pararon frente al padre y este realizó las oraciones antes de iniciar la boda y luego prosiguió con las palabras tan anheladas, luego la ostia a ambos y a los presentes. Carraspeó un poco y empezó finalmente comenzó con el feliz matrimonio.

- Inuyasha Taisho, ¿Aceptas por esposa a Kagome Higurashi, prometiendo serle fiel en el amor y la sinceridad, y cuidarla en la salud hasta que la muerte los separe?- Preguntó el cura.

- Si, padre, acepto-. Respondió feliz el peliblanco y le colocó la alianza a Kagome.

- Kagome Higurashi, ¿Aceptas por esposo a Inuyasha Taisho, prometiendo serle fiel en el amor y la sinceridad, y cuidarlo en la salud hasta que la muerte los separe?- Preguntó el cura.

- Si, padre, acepto-. Respondió la pelinegra casi con una lágrima en su ojo derecho y le colocó el anillo a Inuyasha.

- Bien, si no hay ninguna objeción, en nombre de nuestro señor y del espíritu santo, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-. Concluyó el sacerdote.

Inuyasha no dudó un instante, abrazó por la cintura a su ya flamante esposa y unieron sus labios en ese beso que los unirá para siempre. Eri y Sango lloraban de la emoción y se abrazaban a sus maridos que también estaban felices de ver a su mejor amigo casado con la mujer deseada y verlo feliz que era lo que más deseaban los hermanos Taeda y aparte poder estar casados con las hermanas de Kagome y ellas ser muy felices con ellos también. InuTaisho e Iyasoi, estaban tan felices y contentos con su nueva nuera que no encontraban palabras para agradecer el haber encontrado a la chica ideal para su hijo.

Se acercaron a Kagome y la abrazaron con toda felicidad, la pelinegra hizo lo mismo con los padres de Inuyasha y no paraba de llorar de la emoción de finalmente estar casada y ser la mujer más feliz de todas, repentinamente, Eri se acercó a ellos y estaba medio nerviosa, apretando un poco su copa de champagne, quería decirles algo.

- Oiga, hay algo que quiero decirles-. Gimoteó nerviosa.

- Dilo ya-. La alentó Sango, que lucía un vestido rojo igual al de Eri y sandalias blancas.

- Es que verán,... tengo un atraso de 1 semana-. Dijo nerviosa.

Todos se quedaron fríos, pero al rato rompieron en un grito de emoción y felicidad y abrazaron a la pelinegra de la bincha amarilla, Bankotsu estaba estático.

- ¿Un hijo?-. Preguntó el pelinegro tieso de emoción.

- Si, mi amor. Seremos padres-. Sonrió Eri casi emocionada.

Bankotsu no lo podía creer, pero al recapacitar, abrazó a Eri tan emocionado y ella igual que todos aplaudieron ese feliz momento, pero eso no era todo. Sango anunció que también tenía un atraso, pero de 5 días, la emoción no pudo ser más enorme, incluso para un asombrado pelinegro de ojos azules y hermano de Bankotsu. Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron con deseo y ahora les tocaba el turno a ellos de afrontar los 9 meses y dentro de poco, aún la pelinegra no estaba embarazada pero pronto si lo estará.

Lo que comenzó mal, terminó bien, tanto para Kagome como para Inuyasha. Un secuestro y un pedido de rescate, terminó con una inesperada ayuda y una salvación que Kagome, Eri y Sango anhelaban como agua de mayo y era el rescatar a su hermanito y lo consiguieron gracias a la inesperada ayuda de su cautivo y los amigos de estos y las 3 terminaron con el final más feliz que siempre desearon el estar junto a ellos y para siempre y más Kagome e Inuyasha, los cuales habían dejado de creer en el amor, pero ahora ha resurgido y ahora son la pareja más feliz de todas y una orgullosa Kagome hizo de su cautivo, su esposo favorito.

**FIN**

Hola a todos y todas:

Finalmente esta historia ha llegado a su final y muy feliz por cierto, gracias a todos los que agregaron y dejaron sus reviews, en especial a mis fieles lectoras : Mechiikagome, Tila Coluchi, Serena Tsukino Chiba y Kanami Kaname Sango chan y Kyoketsuki 17. A ellas infinidades de gracias por sus reviews. El viernes, el epílogo de esta hitoria. Una vez más gracias a todos por hacer de esta historia la más grande y la que me dejó más reviews. Arrivederchi

Guille. (AirWolf)


	24. Epílogo final

**Capitulo 24 :** Epílogo final.

Pasó ya vario tiempo desde que nuestras felices parejas han cumplido sus sueños y han terminado felices y comiendo perdices, esta es la historia de las 3 y las demás, los 3 viven en un hermoso edificio en Nueva York y en departamentos diferentes.

**(Eri y Bankotsu).**

Son una de las parejas más felices, fueron los primeros en casarse. Eri ya está en la dulce espera de su segundo hijo ya que tiene un embarazo de 6 meses, y además de que ya tienen uno. Es un varón que tiene 1 año y medio y lo llamaron Sean y ahora están de luna de miel en las hermosas playas de Valencia, además su futuro bebé, será una niña a la que piensan llamar Tila. Eri sigue ganándose su sueldo como asesina y como rescatadora, puesto que además ha conseguido un trabajo como protectora de las empresas Taisho junto a su marido Bankotsu. Este es el hombre más feliz de todos al tener a una esposa tan cariñosa como Eri y que siempre está dispuesto a ayudarla en todo y lo que hace sentir más orgullosa a Eri es que ha encontrado al hombre más fiel de toda la tierra y que solo tiene ojos para ella, aunque haya la mujer más bella del mundo.

Aparte Bankotsu es un excelente cocinero, pero generalmente Eri prefiere encargarse de esa tarea de cocinar, ya que a veces su marido llega tan cansado de su trabajo, que siempre prefiere sorprenderlo ella con algo delicioso y la verdad es que Bankotsu no tiene nada de que quejarse, puesto que Eri cocina excelente y prepara unos platos deliciosos y además adora preparar cocina Mexicana, Argentina y Francesa.

**(Sango y Miroku).**

Es una de las parejas más divertidas de todas, Sango también está en su segundo embarazo, pero esta vez de 2 meses, tendrá su segunda hija. La primera fue una hermosa bebé a la que llamaron Serena y a esta la llamarán Lucero. Esto trajo algunas discusiones entre Sango y Miroku, puesto que el deseaba dos varones, pero al final le salieron 2 niñas, eso produjo un enfado en Sango y aunque ahora estén de luna de miel en las playas de Cancún, siempre hay alguna discusión por el tema hijos, pero Miroku adora a sus pequeñas hijas.

Miroku es un padre excelente, de hecho siempre cuida más de sus hijas así como Sango, esto hace que la castaña se sienta orgullosa de el, ya que como padre es excelente y como marido también, aunque el es un poco más bala perdida, pero por suerte prefiere más a su esposa que a otra y eso le juega muchos puntos a favor, ya que evitaría que Sango lo estrangule, pero además hace que Sango se sienta sumamente feliz y hasta para complacerlo, siempre duerme desnuda a su lado sin nada, haga frío o calor, ya que el siempre la envuelve en un abrazo durante las noches que la hace sentir de lo mejor y muy protegida.

Sango consiguió trabajo como diseñadora gráfica, pero también se gana la vida como asesina a sueldo contra el mal y también ayuda mucho a Kagome y a Eri en proteger a las empresas Taisho. Al igual que su hermana Eri, Sango es una excelente cocinera y es quien debe cocinar siempre, puesto que Miroku es bastante malo en la cocina, aunque va aprendiendo de a poco y gracias a su esposa y dentro de poco será el mejor cocinero de todos gracias a ella. Sango, al igual que Eri, adora la comida Argentina y Mexicana, pero no la francesa, más bien prefiere la cocina japonesa. Es una excelente ama de casa y a veces tiene poco trabajo en cuanto a limpieza, ya que Miroku es muy prolijo y odia ver cosas toradas en el suelo, por eso siempre guarda todo y es ordenado y prolijo, otro punto a su favor que hace arder de orgullo a Sango, por eso decidió no dejarlo nunca y amarlo hasta que les llegue la hora.

**(Kagome e Inuyasha).**

Podría decirse que es una de las parejas más simples, aunque se amen con todo el amor del mundo, pues viven un amor sencillo, sin rodeos, aunque a veces si. Pero generalmente son la mejor pareja de todas. Kagome nunca estuvo tan orgullosa, feliz y encantada de conocer a Inuyasha y aunque su conocimiento no fue el mejor, al final resulto serlo.

Kagome e Inuyasha forman la pareja más unida de todas y tienen un hijo, Kagome es la única que no está embarazada de nuevo, puesto que desean esperar algo más de tiempo antes de tener su segundo hijo. El hijo de Kagome es un varón al que llamaron Kyo. Un hermoso niño que adquirió el color de pelo de su madre y los ojos de su padre.

Como se habían prometido entre ambos, ahora pasaban su luna de miel en Maceio (Brasil), al igual que sus hermanas, Kagome se gana su vida como asesina a sueldo y como líder del grupo, además de trabajar en una prestigiosa agencia de aviación norteamericana e Inuyasha sigue ocupado como empresario de las empresas de su padre junto a su hermano Sesshomaru y a su padre.

Kagome siempre hace lo posible para satisfacer a su marido, entre ello imitar a su hermana sango en cuanto a dormir desnuda sin nada encima junto a su marido, pues también sabe que el, todas las noches la envuelve en sus brazos dándole ese calorcito que ella desea y añora y poder acurrucarse bien abrazada a su fiel marido. Ambos les encantan vivir aventuras por igual y ayudarse mutuamente como lo juraron el día de su boda. Cabe acotar que los gustos por la cocina entre las 3 hermanas siempre fue el mismo y Kagome adora la comida Mexicana y Argentina y a veces la Francesa y la Japonesa y hasta en ocasiones la Italiana, aunque Inuyasha también suele sorprenderla con platos deliciosos que a Kagome la deleitan, pero ella siempre ha sido obstinada y bastante egoísta en dejar que otros cocinen, pues la pelinegra adora cocinar y siempre cree que es su fuerte, incluso pensó en trabajar de ello por TV, pero toda su familia y amigos se opusieron.

Kagome es una madre excelente, siempre cuida de su hijo y es muy celosa de el, incluso cuando Inuyasha juega con el pequeño Kyo, ella siempre está a la expectativa para sumarse a la diversión pero de su hijo no es de la única que tiene celos, siempre que alguna mujer mira a su marido, ella siempre fulmina a esa mujer con su mirada para advertirle que no mire a su marido o ya verá o que el es solo de ella y de nadie más, compartirlo jamás, ese bombón es de ella y de ninguna otra y solo su boca puede probarlo. Incluso en sus vacaciones en Maceio, Kagome siempre permaneció al lado de su marido resguardándolo de aquellas que quieran quitárselo o conquistarlo, hasta cuando su pequeño hijo quiere ir al mar, Kagome obliga a Inuyasha a ir con ellos, ya que no solo su rostro es un imán, su físico atlético también lo es para todas, por eso hay mujeres que odian a kagome por tener a Inuyasha como marido y deseaban haber seguido su ejemplo, pero la pelinegra fue más rápida y su disparatada idea tuvo un final feliz para ella y es tener al marido más hermoso que jamás haya tenido y que ahora será de ella para siempre.

**(Los demás)**

Respecto a las amigas de Kagome, Ayumi está de novia con Akitoki, el hermano de Hojo, un chico que trabaja para la empresa de los Taeda y que contraerán nupcias muy pronto, Ayumi espera ser como sus más grandes amigas, las hermanas Higurashi y ser la mejor madre de todas, feliz y orgullosa. Además Akitoki es muy fiel y adora las comidas que prepara Ayumi y no solo eso, adora lo dulce y encantadora que es ella, además de seductora y fiel, la chica pelinegra del cordel, también trabaja de asesina profesional junto a sus amigas y de paso como diseñadora gráfica en una importante editorial de libros de manualidades.

Yuka se casó hace 2 meses con el hermano mayor de Akitoki, Hojo. Hoyo y Yuka, trabajan juntos en la agencia de los Taeda y ya esperan la llegada de su primer hijo, puesto que Yuka tiene un atraso de 1 semana y aún no se sabe si es mujer o varón, los deseos son divididos y por primera vez en toda la historia, Yuka desea tener un varón y Hojo una mujer. ¿Hace falta decir lo mismo que lo anterior respecto a la cocina?. Yuka también sabe preparar platos deliciosos que son el deleite y Hojo igual, es un cocinero excelente.

Hojo y Yuka, se preparan para pasar sus vacaciones de luna de miel en Mar del Plata (Buenos Aires, argentina), se aman con locura y al igual que sus amigos casados, (excepto Ayumi), se juraron fidelidad y amor por siempre. Yuka también trabaja de asesina profesional a sueldo junto a sus amigas y es una de las mejores.

Sota, el hermano menor de Kagome, Eri y Sango, no tardo tampoco en encontrar su media naranja, puesto que se enamoró de Hitomy, la hermanita menor de Yuka y juraron casarse cuando sean grandes y serse fieles por siempre

Inutaisho e Iyasoi, están de viaje por España y nunca estuvieron tan felices de ver a todos sus hijos casados, ya que Sesshomaru se casó con una chica llamada Rin, que trabaja en una agencia de diseño y publicidad que pertenece a la red de los Taisho.

Bueno, como verán todos al final resultaron tener la felicidad tan ansiada, estar con sus parejas, sus amores eternos y lo que está por venir y todo comenzó con una historia que poco se frecuenta, el enamorarse de tu cautivo, de alguien que kagome hizo suya para siempre algiien que ella bautizó "mi cautivo favorito".

**FIN**

Hola a todos y todas :

Ahora si , fin de finales. Espero que les haya gustado a todos y prometo volver con un fic mucho más apasionante, en el que la historia será la de una cantante famosa y un corredor de autos, será igual de mejor que este.

Agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que dejaron sus 55 reviews para hacer de esta historia la mejor e incluso superar mi fic de Sr. y Sra. Taisho.

Mechiikagome, Tila Coluchi, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Akee-Yasha, Kioketsuki 17, Kanami Kaname "Sango Chan". Gracias a ustedes y a todos los que hicieron de esta historia la mejor.

Arrivederchi y suerte a todos, a mi regreso el fic prometido y no dejen de leer el fic que hago con mi socia Jux008, dennos una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán de ello, promesa de que será atrapánte para todos.


End file.
